


X-Factor

by Zephineange



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M, Xavier Institute
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 45,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5327705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephineange/pseuds/Zephineange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorsque Charles avait ouvert son école, il n'aurait jamais pensé connaître autant de succès. Et pourtant, rapidement, les élèves avaient afflué, venant de tous horizons et dotés de capacités toujours plus remarquables dont la diversité ne cesserait jamais de le fasciner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Big Bang

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous ! 
> 
> Ceci est la première fic que je poste sur Archive of Our Own, alors que je commence à en avoir pas mal sur fanfiction.net. La raison est simple : élargir le fandom français sur le site ! 
> 
> Pour la troisième année consécutive, me revoilà avec un calendrier de l'Avent pour vous accompagner jusqu'aux fêtes de fin d'année durant cette période difficile qu'est le mois de décembre ! Cette année, j'ai tourné mon imagination du côté de X-Men et j'ai entrepris d'inventer plein de nouveaux mutants afin de présenter ma version de ce qu'il se passe à l'Institut Xavier. Attendez-vous donc à rencontrer plus d'élèves inconnus que connus, même s'il est très fréquent que je mentionne Alex, Raven, Kitty, Ororo et surtout Scott et Logan. ;-)
> 
> D'un point de vue chronologique, je commence cette fic juste après la fin de X-Men : Le Commencement, c'est-à-dire après l'épisode de Cuba, quand Charles et Erik sont jeunes, et je finirai quand ils sont beaucoup plus âgés. Je ne respecte pas Days of Future Past sauf peut-être dans les réactions de Charles, ni les trois premiers X-Men dans le sens où la quasi-totalité de mon histoire se passe à l'Institut et donc ne s'intéresse guère à ce qui se passe à l'extérieur. De plus, il s'agira de petits OS relativement indépendants (ma spécialité), même si j'ai essayé tant bien que mal de garder une cohérence globale. Je crois avoir dit l'essentiel, mais je reviendrai sans doute sur certains points au début de quelques chapitres. ;-)
> 
> Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas l'univers, qui est propriété des géniaux Stan Lee et Jack Kirby que je ne remercierai jamais assez. Je me base surtout sur les films, cette fois dus au non moins génial Bryan Singer et à Matthew Vaughn, réalisateur que j'apprécie tout particulièrement. La plupart des mutants inconnus de cette fic sont par contre à moi, de même que les histoires de chaque OS.
> 
> Remerciements : Merci du fond du coeur à fidjet et Gentiane94, qui une fois de plus ont relu l'intégralité de ma production et m'ont bien aidée à chaque fois que je bloquais. Je remercie d'ailleurs tout particulièrement fidjet pour ce chapitre, car c'est elle qui m'a fourni la fiche personnage de la première mutante de ce défi. Après toutes les années passées à me relire, je lui devais bien ça. ;-)
> 
> Avertissement : Même s'il ne s'agit pas du thème central de cette histoire, je me dois quand même de dire qu'elle contiendra deux couples homosexuels comportant des personnages des films originaux. Le premier est composé d'Erik et de Charles (ce que j'ai de tout temps considéré comme canon) et le deuxième interviendra un peu plus tard, ce qui vous permet de lire les premiers chapitres en toute quiétude. Ceux qui ne le cautionnent pas peuvent soit mettre ces relations de côté (ce qui sera facile à faire entre le troisième et le quinzième chapitre) et profiter de nouveaux personnages, soit ne pas lire, ce qui entre nous serait dommage. ;-)
> 
> Merci de votre attention, je vous promets que je serai moins disserte les jours prochains ! Et sur ces bonnes paroles, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture. ^^

Un grand silence régnait dans le manoir Xavier. C'était la première chose que Charles avait remarquée en mettant de nouveau les pieds, ou plutôt les roues, chez lui après les deux semaines qu'il venait de passer à l'hôpital. Cela faisait des mois qu'il n'avait pas été entouré d'un tel calme. Avant de partir pour Cuba, la demeure avait été remplie de cris, de rires, de bruits de pas et de portes qui claquent. Maintenant elle semblait juste immense et vide. Serrant les dents, Charles fit avancer son fauteuil le plus vite qu'il le put – ses bras n'étaient pas encore assez forts pour le faire rouler efficacement – et il entra dans la première pièce qu'il rencontra, refermant la porte avec un bruit sourd. Derrière lui, restés immobiles dans le hall, Hank, Alex et Sean se jetèrent des regards attristés. Qui aurait cru que les choses finiraient comme ça ?

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Charles n'interagit avec les trois adolescents que quelques rares fois. La première parce qu'il fut bien obligé de leur demander de l'aide pour monter son fauteuil à l'étage où était sa chambre, ce qu'il fit avec le plus de dignité possible mais en étant au fond de lui complètement effondré. Par la suite, il ne les vit que lorsque ceux-ci lui apportaient à manger, le forçant à avaler quelque chose et à ne pas se laisser dépérir. De leur côté, Hank travaillait sans relâche pour essayer de trouver un remède à la paralysie de Charles, tandis qu'Alex et Sean tentaient tant bien que mal de contacter Erik et Raven afin de leur remettre du plomb dans la cervelle. Il n'était pas possible qu'ils aient complètement oublié à quel point les mois qu'ils avaient passés ensemble avant Cuba avaient pu être les meilleurs de leur vie.

Trois semaines plus tard, le manoir semblait toujours plongé dans une irréelle torpeur lorsque résonna dans le silence ouaté un bruit strident, celui de la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Sean et Alex qui regardaient la télévision dans un des salons arrivèrent aussitôt, tandis que Hank sortait à toute vitesse de son laboratoire. Même Charles mal coiffé et en robe de chambre s'avança jusque sur le palier où il demeura cependant dans l'ombre. Poussé par ses camarades, ce fut Sean qui ouvrit la porte, Hank craignant d'effrayer le visiteur avec son apparence et Alex ne surestimant pas ses capacités à tisser un quelconque lien social. Comme dans une pièce de théâtre absurde, la porte tourna silencieusement sur ses gonds pour révéler une jeune fille à l'air peu sûre d'elle.

Tout dans son apparence, de ses longs cheveux roux ébouriffés à son long manteau noir en passant par la valise qu'elle avait à ses pieds, suggérait qu'elle était actuellement en voyage et qu'elle était sans doute venue de loin. Son visage rond constellé de tâches de rousseur et son nez retroussé ne permettaient pas de lui donner plus de vingt ans, et ses grands yeux bruns, d'abord surpris à la vue de Sean, laissaient maintenant transparaître un doute grandissant.

« Excusez-moi, demanda-t-elle après quelques instants de silence, mais je suis bien chez Charles Xavier ?

\- Euh... Oui, répondit Sean avec hésitation. C'est pour quoi ?

\- C'est-à-dire que c'est assez délicat, dit-elle lentement, j'aurais aimé le voir en personne pour lui parler de... Oh ! » s'exclama-t-elle soudainement.

Devant le malaise grandissant de Banshee, Hank avait ouvert plus grand la porte, décidé à prendre malgré tout les choses en main.

« Mais vous êtes comme moi ! reprit la jeune fille avec un grands sourire quand celui-ci apparut dans l'encadrement.

\- J'imagine que par « comme moi » vous entendez que je suis aussi un mutant ? s'enquit Hank en haussant un sourcil fourni.

\- Disons que je possède certaines capacités qui sortent de l'ordinaire, répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil. Je m'appelle Ellie McKenzie, annonça-t-elle en tendant la main.

\- Henry McCoy, répliqua celui-ci en lui serrant délicatement la main. Et voici Sean Cassidy et Alex Summers, dit-il en désignant le jeune homme qui s'était montré à son tour d'un air nonchalant, nous sommes des...amis du professeur Xavier. »

Il avait trébuché sur le mot, pas vraiment certain de pouvoir l'employer, mais la jeune fille ne sembla pas le remarquer et afficha à la place un sourire encore plus large si c'était possible.

« Cassidy ? Comme le Fort Cassidy ? souffla-t-elle d'un air presque émerveillé.

\- C'est là que je suis né, répondit Sean en rougissant légèrement. Vous êtes irlandaise ?

\- Pure souche, j'ai passé les seize dernières années exclusivement à Rathmullan.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Alex sur un ton perplexe.

\- Sa famille est très connue par chez moi, expliqua rapidement la jeune fille. Elle y est implantée depuis tellement longtemps qu'on pense que leur château a été construit avant même les villages avoisinants.

\- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais un château ? s'exclama le blond en donnant une tape sur l'épaule de son ami.

\- Tu ne m'as jamais vraiment demandé, grimaça le roux, et de toute façon j'en suis parti assez tôt pour venir étudier aux États-Unis. Je ne savais pas que le nom Cassidy avait encore autant de prestige dans le coin.

\- Vous rigolez ? Avec mon amie Fiona, quand on étaient plus petites, on rêvait de rencontrer l'héritier de la famille pour pouvoir l'épouser et habiter dans le Fort, conclut-elle en riant légèrement.

\- Et bah mon vieux, ricana Alex, quel succès ! »

Sean était désormais rouge comme une tomate et Hank s'apprêtait à le tirer de ce mauvais pas quand une voix se fit entendre depuis l'escalier.

« Je sais bien que la vie dans ce manoir laisse à désirer depuis quelques temps mais je ne suis pas sûr que nous en soyons au point de laisser sur le pas de la porte les personnes qui viennent nous rendre visite. »

Les trois adolescents se retournèrent brusquement tandis qu'Ellie tentait de voir au-delà de l'entrée. En haut des escaliers, Charles s'était avancé le plus près possible des marches et avait écouté la conversation, de plus en plus intrigué par sa teneur. Il avait effleuré l'esprit de la jeune fille et ce qu'il y avait vu lui donnait envie d'en savoir plus. Craignant que les adolescents ne s'enferrent dans une conversation sur les origines de Sean, il s'était senti obligé d'intervenir.

Hank s'effaça pour laisser entrer la nouvelle venue qui leva la tête, impressionnée par la grandeur du hall d'entrée. Son regard tomba sur le professeur qui s'était accoudé à la rambarde et elle se demanda brièvement pourquoi il n'était pas descendu l'accueillir lui même, quand elle aperçut le fauteuil roulant à travers le garde corps. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, incertaine quant à l'attitude à adopter, mais l'homme reprit la parole.

« Je serais ravi de connaître les raisons qui vous ont conduites ici mademoiselle McKenzie, dit-il avec un signe de tête poli. Hank, tu veux bien la conduire à mon bureau ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers le mutant, je vous y rejoins dans cinq minutes. »

Sur ces mots, il disparut dans le couloir et Sean referma la porte d'entrée. Le silence était brusquement tombé sur l'assemblée et Ellie fronça légèrement les sourcils, sentant qu'il lui manquait un élément d'information. Hank se dirigea vers l'escalier en l'invitant à le suivre, tandis qu'Alex se saisissait de sa valise et que Sean fermait la marche.

« Vous êtes la première personne qui vient au manoir depuis son accident, dit-il rapidement. Accident qui est survenu lors d'une opération qui ne s'est pas tout à fait passée comme prévue et qui nous a tous un peu affectés, c'est pour ça qu'on est un peu tendus en ce moment, ajouta-t-il en se grattant nerveusement l'arrière de la tête. Mais je pense que ça lui fera du bien de discuter avec vous, qui n'avez rien à voir avec tout ça, conclut-il en s'arrêtant devant la porte du bureau.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, il ne mord pas, intervint Alex avec un sourire en coin. Je pose ça dans une chambre ? demanda-t-il en soulevant légèrement la valise.

\- Je ne voudrais pas déranger, commença la jeune fille qui semblait revenue à la timidité qui avait été la sienne quand elle avait frappé à la porte.

\- Vous ne dérangez pas du tout, répliqua Charles qui venait de réapparaître dans le couloir, portant une nouvelle chemise et les cheveux mieux coiffés, je m'en voudrais de vous faire loger dans une chambre d'hôtel à Wetchester alors que l'on déborde de place ici. Je vous en prie entrez », dit-il en ouvrant la porte de son bureau.

Il s'écarta pour la laisser passer et après un signe de tête aux trois adolescents, il entra à son tour en laissant la porte légèrement entrouverte. Le sol de la pièce était jonché de papiers arborant schémas et formules et les murs étaient recouverts du sol au plafond de livres à la reliure épaisse. Dans un coin de la pièce, entre deux fauteuils, un plateau d'échecs prenait la poussière, les pièces encore encore en place sur les cases indiquant qu'une partie avait dû être abandonnée en cours de route. Charles dégagea un des sièges qui faisaient face à son bureau des livres qui l'encombraient avant de s'installer derrière. Ellie s'assit avec précaution, craignant de renverser quelque chose sans faire attention.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? demanda Charles avec un sourire qui n'atteignait pas ses yeux mangés par les cernes.

\- Eh bien, commença la jeune fille, hésitante, j'ai toujours eu ces capacités que je ne parvenais pas à m'expliquer et récemment, je suis tombée sur un de vos derniers ouvrages, où vous exposiez votre théorie sur les mutations et j'ai pensé que, enfin j'ai cru comprendre que vous pourriez parlez de mutations plus complexes que celles que l'on trouve habituellement dans le génome humain. Et j'étais de passage dans le coin quand j'ai appris que le comté de Wetchester abritait la propriété Xavier, alors je me suis renseignée et quand j'ai su qu'il s'agissait de votre famille, je me suis dit que j'allais venir vous parler en personne. Je suis vraiment désolée si je tombe mal, j'ignorais que vous aviez eu un accident, finit-elle d'un air gêné.

\- Vous pouviez difficilement le savoir, souffla Charles comme pour lui même. Mais je ne savais pas que ma thèse susciterait autant d'intérêt, surtout chez quelqu'un ayant à peine seize ans.

\- Comment savez-vous que... ? s'étonna la jeune fille.

\- Vous ne tarderez pas à vous rendre compte que nous possédons tous ici quelques...particularités, répondit le télépathe en se frottant légèrement la tempe d'un air entendu.

\- Vous pouvez lire dans les pensées ? s'exclama Ellie les yeux ronds.

\- Entre autres, mais j'ignore toujours comment une adolescente s'est retrouvé en possession d'une étude de cinq cents pages sur les mutations du génome humain.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas le voir ? rétorqua l'autre l'air mutin.

\- Disons que ces derniers temps, je préfère éviter ce genre lecture. J'ai eu récemment la faiblesse de croire que je connaissais tout d'une personne parce que j'étais entré dans sa tête et j'ai connu une cruelle désillusion, termina-t-il d'un ton amer.

\- Je vois, murmura la jeune fille qui en réalité ne comprenait pas grand chose à la situation. J'ai passé la plupart des dernières années enfermée toute seule chez moi à lire tout ce qui me passait sous la main, reprit-elle avec plus de confiance. C'était essentiellement pour comprendre ce que j'étais donc j'imagine qu'en arriver à lire votre thèse était une fatalité.

\- Enfermée ? répéta Charles, tiré de ses réminiscences, en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Pour faire court parce que je n'aime pas trop m'étendre sur le passé, commença Ellie, j'ai fait montre quand j'étais très jeune d'une certaine capacité à détruire les objets à distance avec des flux d'énergie. Et dans un petit village les nouvelles vont vite, j'ai été assignée à résidence jusqu'à ce que je ne présente plus de danger pour la population. Comme je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qui m'arrivait, ça a pris un certain temps pour que j'arrête de tirer des rayons lasers avec mes mains à chaque fois que je sursautais. Mais depuis quelques mois j'arrive parfaitement à me contrôler et j'ai décidé de voyager pour compenser tout le temps que j'avais passé dans ma chambre avec pour seule compagnie mes parents, l'unique amie qui n'avait pas peur de moi et mon ours en peluche.

\- Toi aussi tu peux tirer des lasers ? s'exclama Alex en entrant brusquement dans la pièce révélant derrière lui Hank et Sean qui étaient restés à proximité. Moi aussi j'avais du mal à me contrôler, à cause de l'instabilité de ma mutation apparemment, mais Charles m'a bien aidé et j'ai fait de gros progrès.

\- C'est vrai ? demanda la jeune mutante qui n'avait pas l'air dérangée par le fait que sa conversation avait visiblement été entendue dans son intégralité.

\- Il nous a tous aidés, acquiesça Sean, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on l'a surnommé Professeur X.

\- Je préfèrerais qu'on ne mentionne plus ce surnom, soupira Charles en se passant une main sur les yeux.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Alex. Vous êtes docteur en génétique, vous avez enseigné à l'université et vous envisagez d'ouvrir une école pour mutants, je trouve que c'est plutôt pertinent.

\- Vous savez très bien que ce projet n'est plus d'actualité, grinça le télépathe en se massant la tempe d'un air de plus en plus irrité.

\- Au contraire, je pense que c'est plus que jamais le moment d'en parler, dit Hank en redressant les épaules. Il faut le remettre sur la table, pour aider tous les jeunes mutants qui en ont besoin et qui sont à l'heure actuelle isolés, comme Ellie. On en a les moyens, il suffirait qu'on organise un peu le...

\- Je n'en suis pas capable ! s'exclama soudain Charles, jetant un froid dans la pièce. C'était déjà difficile quand j'avais mes deux jambes et quand j'étais avec Er... » Sa voix s'étrangla dans sa gorge et il prit une grande inspiration. « Je ne peux pas gérer une école, de surcroît une école abritant des mutants, dans mon état. Ce serait inconscient, personne ne confierait ses enfants à un infirme et je ne peux guère me permettre de critiquer cette position.

\- Moi je le ferais, dit calmement Ellie au milieu du silence qui s'était installé, attirant sur elle les regards. Je ferais tout pour que mon enfant ne se sente jamais seul comme j'ai pu l'être, je ferais tout pour qu'il n'ait pas peur de blesser par accident ceux qu'ils aiment. Et le confier au seul mutant qui ait eu le courage d'ouvrir une école pour les gens comme lui me semblerait être la meilleure idée du monde.

\- Il faut que tu ouvres cette école Charles, répéta doucement Hank.

\- En plus, ajouta Alex en souriant, vous avez déjà les pantalons en tweed et les vieux cardigans des directeurs d'école privée, il ne vous manque plus que le titre maintenant. »

Charles éclata d'un rire nerveux avant de lever les yeux au ciel pour tenter de chasser les larmes qui s'y étaient nichées. Ils ne comprenaient pas... Comment pourraient-ils comprendre ce qu'il était en train de traverser ? Comment pourraient-ils... ? Il regarda tour à tour les adolescents qui lui faisaient face. Celui qui avait passé une grande partie de son adolescence dans un centre de détention pour mineur, afin d'éviter de faire du mal à ceux qui l'entouraient. Celui qui dans sa jeunesse avait à peine osé ouvrir la bouche de peur de briser littéralement les tympans de sa famille. Celle qui avait été enfermée pendant près de dix ans, soit-disant pour son bien et celui des autres. Celui qui avait eu toute sa vie honte de celui qu'il était vraiment.

Finalement, peut-être était-ce eux qui avaient raison et lui qui avait tort. Peut-être était-il temps qu'il ressorte du placard les valeurs qu'il avait défendues toute sa vie et qu'il avait failli mettre définitivement de côté pour un seul homme. Peut-être était-il temps d'oublier ses propres problèmes et de se trouver un véritable but, un but qui lui permettrait de venir en aide aux autres. Peut-être était-il simplement temps d'agir.

« Pour ouvrir une école, reprit-il faiblement, il faudrait déjà qu'on ait des élèves.

\- Ça ce n'est pas un problème, répliqua Hank d'un air excité, j'ai gardé les coordonnées qu'on avait récupérées avec le Cerebro de la CIA, il suffira qu'on aille voir celles que vous n'aviez pas déjà faites avec...

\- On pourrait y aller avec Alex, l'interrompit Sean qui savait qu'il ne valait mieux pas prononcer le nom tabou. On se ferait un vrai road trip !

\- Et je pourrais peut-être me joindre à vous, suggéra Ellie d'un ton incertain. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment quelque chose de mieux à faire actuellement.

\- Deux Irlandais et deux mutants qui tirent des lasers dans une équipe de trois ! s'exclama Alex. On va exploser toutes les statistiques ! »

À ces mots, aucun ne put s'empêcher de rire, soulagé d'une tension diffuse, présente depuis trop longtemps. Même Charles se joignit à l'hilarité générale, de plus en plus affecté par la vague d'espoir ambiante.

« Attendez ! dit soudain Alex d'un air sérieux en levant un doigt. On est en train d'oublier quelque chose d'essentiel.

\- Quoi ? demanda Hank, craignant le pire.

\- Maintenant qu'Ellie fait partie de notre équipe, il faut absolument qu'elle ait un surnom.

\- Et moi qui m'attendais à une remarque sérieuse, murmura Charles en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Oh mais j'en ai déjà un, dit la jeune fille. Quand on jouait aux supers-héros avec Fiona, ajouta-t-elle devant les regards perplexes des autres, je m'appelais toujours Kyna alors j'aimerais bien le garder.

\- Ça veut dire amour et estime en gaélique, précisa Sean d'un air docte.

\- Bon alors ça c'est fait, marmonna Alex, passons au plus important.

\- Quoi encore, soupira Hank.

\- Comme on va aller recruter à grande échelle, expliqua-t-il, il faut absolument qu'on ait un nom d'équipe qui tienne la route.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit nécess...commença Charles.

\- Dorénavant, reprit Alex comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu, nous serons officiellement les X-Men !

\- Je trouve ça assez sexiste comme nom, grimaça Ellie.

\- Ça fait un peu film érotique vous trouvez pas ? fit remarquer Sean en fronçant les sourcils.

\- C'est parce qu'en Irlande vous n'avez aucun goût, renifla le blond. C'est un nom qui fait référence au gène X, c'est-à-dire aux mutations, et au Professeur Xavier qui sera bientôt notre maître à tous. Il est par conséquent parfait !

\- C'est vrai que ça sonne bien, reconnut Hank à contre-cœur.

\- De toute façon, conclut Charles, ce n'est pas comme si ce nom allait vraiment rester pour toujours dans les mémoires. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et sur ces mots prophétiques s'achève ce premier chapitre. Le prochain servira également à poser les bases, je n'attaquerai véritablement le quotidien de l'école qu'à partir du troisième. ^^
> 
> J'espère en tout cas que ça vous a plu, et si c'est le cas n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire ou un Kudos... Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée et vous dis à demain pour la suite !


	2. Montrer patte blanche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà le deuxième OS de cette série, qui pose cette fois les bases de la création de l'Institut lui-même.
> 
> Merci à fidjet et à Gentiane94 pour la relecture. Cette fois-ci, c'est tout particulièrement cette dernière que je remercie, pour son idée de mutante. Elle aussi m'aide depuis tellement longtemps que j'avais envie de l'inclure un peu plus directement dans ce projet par le biais d'une de ses idées (qui sont nombreuses). ;-)
> 
> Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Cela faisait un mois que Charles s'était officiellement décidé à ouvrir son école « pour jeunes surdoués » et il devait bien avouer qu'il avait rarement connu des semaines aussi chargées. Même dans les derniers jours avant le rendu de sa thèse, il n'avait pas été aussi occupé. Il avait d'abord fallu se procurer les autorisations nécessaires à l'ouverture d'une école privée, autorisations qui s'avéraient extrêmement difficiles à obtenir si on n'avait pas la chance d'être télépathe. Il avait ensuite fallu réaménager le manoir aux normes de sécurité, le ranger, engager du personnel pour faire la cuisine et le ménage, vider certaines pièces pour les transformer en dortoirs et en salles de classe, dégager quelques étagères de la bibliothèque pour y mettre des livres de cours et des livres adaptés à un jeune public, ménager des espaces d'entraînement qui autoriseraient aux mutations les plus explosives de s'exprimer...

Heureusement, sur d'autres plans le manoir convenait particulièrement à ce type d'établissement. Il possédait déjà une salle à manger assez grande pour accueillir une centaine de personnes, suffisamment de salles pour abriter autant d'élèves et il avait pu aménager un salon en véritable salle de jeux et un autre en salle d'études. Il avait fait installer un ascenseur discret à côté de l'escalier qui lui permettait enfin de se déplacer sans encombre, ainsi que des rampes à certains endroits. Par ailleurs, la demeure se trouvait au milieu d'un terrain assez grand pour organiser des activités d'extérieurs dignes de ce nom et il avait fait rénover la piscine que sa mère avait jadis installée à l'arrière du manoir. L'un dans l'autre, il était assez fier de tout le travail accompli en un mois, grâce à l'aide précieuse de Hank qui avait transformé une partie de son laboratoire en infirmerie, de Sean, d'Alex et d'Ellie.

Bien sûr, il avait aussi fallu s'assurer que les élèves de tous les niveaux pourraient recevoir une éducation convenable, au-delà de l'aide qui serait apportée pour apprendre à contrôler sa mutation. Charles savait qu'il était capable d'enseigner à peu près toutes les matières à des enfants qui étaient encore dans le primaire, mais cela se compliquait légèrement après leur entrée au collège. Dans cette optique, il avait pris contact avec certains établissements scolaires de la région pour savoir s'il était éventuellement possible que les élèves y suivent certains cours avec un emploi du temps aménagé. Quelque rendez-vous avec les directeurs et quelques techniques de persuasion plus ou moins légales plus tard, il avait réussi à obtenir que les collégiens puissent avoir cours la moitié de la semaine, et les lycéens les trois quarts.

Charles était parti du principe que les plus jeunes auraient davantage besoin d'apprendre à contrôler leurs mutations tandis que les plus âgés eux seraient davantage tournés vers leurs études et l'obtention du diplôme qui leur permettrait éventuellement d'accéder à l'université. À terme, il espérait de toute façon que son Institut serait assez réputé pour que des professeurs, mutants ou humains, acceptent de venir enseigner directement sur place. Il savait déjà qu'il pourrait enseigner la biologie et que Hank saurait se charger de la physique et des mathématiques, mais il manquait pour l'instant cruellement de professeurs dans les matières littéraires.

Les choses en étaient là lorsque Charles estima qu'il était maintenant en mesure de commencer à accueillir des étudiants. Suivant les coordonnées récupérées par Charles et Hank dans ce qui semblait avoir été une vie antérieure, Alex, Ellie et Sean partirent en voiture quadriller le Nord-Est des États-Unis, laissant les deux scientifiques seuls au manoir. Alors que le télépathe roulait lentement au rez-de-chaussée, errant sans but parmi les salles et regardant distraitement les quelques équipements flambants neufs qui s'y trouvaient, il tenta d'apprécier la quiétude qui ne serait sans doute plus d'actualité bien longtemps. Sans y prendre garde il laissa déambuler son esprit, effleurant délicatement celui de Hank qui était comme toujours en ébullition, et s'apprêtait à tenter d'atteindre la ville lorsqu'il tomba sur des pensées qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien et qu'il ne se serait jamais attendu à retrouver aussi tôt.

Il se déplaça le plus vite possible jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et il s'arrêta juste derrière pour prendre une grande inspiration. Lentement, il tourna la poignée et ouvrit le battant, s'attendant presque à ce que ce ne soit qu'un mirage, une illusion fournie par son cœur malade. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Sur le perron se tenaient plusieurs personnes, parmi lesquelles les deux qui lui étaient le plus cher et qu'il n'aurait pas pensé retrouver ailleurs que sur un champ de bataille.

Raven, toujours aussi bleue mais désormais complètement nue, avait les épaules légèrement voûtées et oscillait presque imperceptiblement d'un pied sur l'autre, une habitude qu'elle avait déjà quand elle n'était qu'une enfant et qu'elle voulait cacher quelque chose à son frère adoptif. À sa droite, Angel avait replié ses ailes et croisé les bras sur sa poitrine, dans un geste à la fois défensif et penaud. Et à gauche de Raven, un peu en retrait, Erik, tendu comme un arc, les bras le long du corps et son horrible casque sur la tête.

« Charles... » souffla sa sœur d'une voix blanche.

Le télépathe ne répondit rien, mais cessa de fixer Erik qui était resté aussi immobile qu'une statue pour tourner les yeux vers la mutante, à qui il ouvrit les bras sans un mot. Raven fut sur lui en un instant et le serra dans ses bras avec force. Il lui rendit son étreinte et l'embrassa dans le cou, luttant pour ne pas trembler. Elle lui avait tellement manqué.

« Je suis désolée, bégaya-t-elle presque sans y faire attention. Je n'avais aucun idée... Je ne pensais pas que ce serait si grave, je ne savais pas que les choses tourneraient comme ça. Je voulais prendre de tes nouvelles mais c'était compliqué puis nous avons croisé Alex et Sean et ils nous ont dit que tu ne pouvais plus... Oh Charles je suis tellement désolée ! »

Ses paroles étaient entrecoupées de sanglots et son esprit, habituellement si difficile à lire en raison de sa mutation, évoquait au télépathe la peur, la tristesse, l'affection. Il tenta de la rassurer mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. Il avait tant essayé d'occulter ce qui s'était passé à Cuba – d'abord en s'enfermant dans un passé révolu puis en se projetant dans le futur avec son projet d'école – qu'il n'avait pas vraiment pris le temps de s'arrêter sur ce qu'il avait ressenti quand il s'était réveillé à l'hôpital, privé de ses jambes, de celle qui avait partagé sa vie et de celui avec qui il aurait voulu partager beaucoup plus. Par dessus l'épaule de Raven, Charles jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Erik, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé et qui le fixait avec une expression indéchiffrable. Dans son dos, il entendit des bruits de pas précipités puis Hank dire, d'un air abasourdi :

« Raven ? Mais qu'est-ce que... ? »

Lâchant son frère comme à contrecœur, la jeune femme se releva lentement et recula légèrement. Ne sachant trop que faire elle s'approcha un peu de l'autre mutant qui la prit sans prévenir dans ses bras. Celle-ci hésita un instant avec de lui rendre son étreinte. Ils se séparèrent sans un mot, gênés, et Hank donna une accolade un peu plus brève à Angel qui lui fit un sourire timide. Après s'être concertés du regard, comme s'ils étaient toujours sur la même longueur d'ondes même après plusieurs mois de séparation, ils entrèrent dans le manoir, laissant derrière eux Charles et Erik qui continuaient de se fixer.

Après le départ des autres, ce dernier fit un pas de côté et le télépathe se rendit compte qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Une petite fille qui ne devait pas avoir plus de dix ans semblait avoir décidé de se cacher derrière les jambes d'Erik et de ne plus en bouger. Menue, la peau mate, elle arborait autour de l'œil gauche une tâche noire qui lui mangeait un quart du visage et qui devait sans aucun doute être liée à une quelconque mutation. Après avoir dévisagé silencieusement Charles, l'enfant leva la tête pour jeter un regard interrogateur au plus âgé qui lui passa délicatement une main dans les cheveux.

« Tu devrais aller retrouver Raven à l'intérieur, dit-il doucement.

\- Tu viens avec moi ? demanda la fillette avec de grands yeux.

\- Bientôt, il faut d'abord que je parle avec mon ami. »

L'enfant ne protesta pas plus et se détacha lentement du mutant. Elle jeta un regard méfiant à Charles avant d'entrer dans la demeure d'un pas léger, sans faire aucun bruit. Il y eut un petit silence, puis :

« Où as-tu...commença Charles.

\- Dans un petit laboratoire privé, l'interrompit Erik, à une centaine de kilomètres au Nord d'ici. Elle était enfermée dans une cage, comme un animal. C'est là que nous avons croisé Alex et Sean qui nous ont dit pour tes jambes et pour l'ouverture de l'école. Raven a insisté pour venir te voir et j'ai pensé que t'amener la petite était la meilleure chose à faire.

\- Tu es venu seulement pour ça ? rétorqua le télépathe avec amertume. Dois-je m'attendre à ce que ton téléporteur personnel apparaisse pour te récupérer d'une minute à l'autre ?

\- Il ne viendra pas, répondit simplement l'autre. Azazel et Riptide nous ont quittés rapidement après Cuba et Emma est partie quand elle a su que Raven et moi viendrions te voir.

\- Emma Frost ? s'exclama Charles avec une surprise teintée de mépris. Il te fallait donc absolument un télépathe, finit-il avec un dégoût mal dissimulé.

\- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, répondit Erik avec exaspération. Tu sais très bien que tu es le seul que je voulais vraiment à mes côtés, ne viens pas me reprocher tes propres choix.

\- Parce que je suis le coupable ? s'énerva le plus jeune dont les joues s'empourpraient à vue d'œil. C'est de ma faute si tu m'as abandonné sur cette plage en me laissant agoniser et en emmenant avec toi la personne qui m'était le plus cher ? Et maintenant tu reviens chez moi comme une fleur, en prenant pour prétexte Raven et une enfant de dix ans ?

\- Pourquoi faut-il que tu cherches toujours à avoir le dernier mot Charles ! Mystique est bien assez grande pour venir toute seule, je ne suis pas son chaperon ! Si je suis venu avec elle c'est parce que j'avais envie de te voir, est-ce si difficile à comprendre ?

\- Prouve-le, déclara l'autre avec un regard de défi. Enlève ce casque, tu n'en as pas besoin ici.

\- Quelle importance que je le garde ou non ? répliqua Erik avec ennui. Dans les deux cas tu n'entreras pas dans ma tête.

\- Parce que quand tu portes ça j'ai l'impression de discuter avec un cadavre ! cria Charles en se passant une main nerveuse dans les cheveux. Tu es en face de moi mais je ne capte rien, c'est comme si un de mes sens disparaissait, comme si tu n'existais pas », acheva-t-il dans un souffle.

Erik ne répondit rien, se contentant de regarder son interlocuteur avec une expression impénétrable. Soudain, sans qu'il ait fait un geste le casque s'éleva au-dessus de son crâne et lévita lentement jusqu'aux genoux de Charles où il se posa. Aussitôt, le télépathe fut envahi par  _sa_  présence. Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Il n'avait jamais pu l'expliquer, mais l'esprit d'Erik, même lorsqu'il était focalisé sur sa rage aveugle, avait toujours réussi à le calmer. Quand ils avaient commencé à coucher ensemble, enrouler ses pensées autour de celles de l'autre mutant avant de s'endormir avait été comme se blottir sous une couverture moelleuse, ou comme boire une tasse de chocolat chaud. Ce sentiment d'appartenance, cette impression d'avoir enfin un point d'ancrage était sans doute ce qui lui avait le plus manqué au cours des semaines qui s'étaient écoulées. Erik avait pris tant d'importance dans sa vie en si peu de temps...

« Puisque nous avons échangé les premières politesses, déclara ce dernier en tirant Charles de sa rêverie, nous pourrions peut-être trouver un endroit plus agréable pour discuter.

\- Oui, répondit pensivement le télépathe, nous serons mieux dans mon bureau. »

Secouant la tête, il fit faire demi-tour à son fauteuil et se fit rouler à l'intérieur. Sans prêter attention à la pointe de culpabilité qui traversa brutalement l'autre mutant, il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur quand l'homme derrière lui marqua une pause.

« Je devrais aller voir comment va Kate d'abord.

\- Kate ? répéta Charles en se retournant.

\- Katlyn Brown, explicita Erik, l'enfant. Elle risque de ne pas aimer être entourée d'autant d'inconnus.

\- Tu sembles bien attachée à elle, remarqua Charles sur un ton qui laissait entrevoir un certain étonnement et une pointe de jalousie.

\- Ma fille aurait eu son âge », éluda Erik en se dirigeant vers les bruits de voix qu'il entendait.

Charles déglutit. Il n'ignorait rien du premier mariage d'Erik avec une femme nommée Magda avec qui il avait eu deux enfants, et qui avaient tous trois un jour mystérieusement disparus, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que la blessure puisse être encore si vive. Il le suivit dans la cuisine, où Hank, Raven et Angel avaient entrepris de préparer un grand goûter pour Katlyn qui était assise recroquevillée sur une chaise. À la vue d'Erik, son visage s'éclaira et elle en descendit prestement pour venir se coller à lui. Soudain, l'enfant laissa place à un félin tacheté, de la taille d'un gros chat, qui se frotta contre les jambes du mutant en ronronnant. Celui-ci esquissa un sourire imperceptible avant d'attraper la petite panthère par la peau du cou pour la remettre sur la chaise en lui recommandant d'être sage. La petite fille reprit sa forme originelle mais garda une paire d'oreilles et une queue couvertes de fourrure, et acquiesça vivement, sans doute pour ne pas le décevoir.

Charles pouvait imaginer sans mal que l'enfant avait dû voir apparaître Erik comme un sauveur quand il s'était rendu dans ce laboratoire et qu'elle devait désormais lui porter une grande affection. Après tout, il était bien placé pour savoir que celui-ci possédait un cœur parfaitement fonctionnel pour peu qu'on arrive à le dénicher derrière sa carapace. Une fois que Katlyn eut commencé à laper littéralement son verre de lait, les deux hommes sortirent de la pièce pour se rendre dans le bureau du télépathe.

À l'intérieur, Charles se dirigea vers la cheminée pour y déposer le casque qu'il avait gardé sur ses genoux, sous le regard neutre d'Erik. Ce dernier fit lentement le tour de la pièce du regard, et il s'arrêta sur le plateau d'échecs posé dans un coin. À la configuration des pièces, il devina que Charles ne devait pas y avoir touché depuis la dernière nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble. Dédaignant les sièges qui faisaient face à la table de travail, il alla s'asseoir du côté des pions noirs et déplaça le fauteuil de l'autre côté pour que le télépathe puisse se mettre du côté des blancs, ce que fit lentement celui-ci.

Et puis ils parlèrent.

Charles raconta les premières semaines compliquées qui avaient suivi le retour de Cuba, toutes les complications qu'avait engendrées sa paralysie et la patience des trois adolescents qui avaient dû le supporter. Il ne cacha rien de son état dépressif, ne voulant pas épargner l'autre mutant, et revint sur l'arrivée d'Ellie McKenzie qui avait semblé rompre le sort de morosité qui était tombé sur le manoir et sur la manière dont le projet d'école avait de nouveau été exhumé. Il expliqua toutes les modifications et tous les travaux qui s'étaient tenus au cours du mois et à mesure qu'il parlait, une flamme semblait se rallumer dans ses yeux. Comme si les mois qui venaient de s'écouler n'étaient pas arrivés, comme si parler avec l'autre mutant de l'Institut en devenir était la plus naturelle des choses. Au bout d'un moment, il s'interrompit, rougissant légèrement d'avoir tant monopolisé la conversation, et il eut soudain l'air d'avoir cinq ans de moins. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Erik sourit.

Celui-ci raconta à son tour la base qu'il avait formée avec Raven et les autres, la manière dont ils avaient épié les actualités pour tenter de trouver une occasion d'intervenir. Mais étrangement, ce qui était arrivé à Cuba avait suscité plus de réactions positives que négatives – les mutants étant davantage vus comme des héros – et bientôt, Janos et Azazel avaient décidé de les quitter pour aller parcourir le monde. Ils s'étaient alors résolus à s'attaquer à des affaires de moindre envergure et c'était ainsi qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés au même endroit qu'Alex, Sean et Ellie qui se déplaçaient de coordonnées en coordonnées. Ils avaient mené l'assaut sur le petit laboratoire de concert et ils avaient alors appris pour Charles. Ils avaient recueilli Kate qui s'était rapidement attachée à lui pour de mystérieuses raisons et ils étaient rentrés à la base. Raven avait mis deux jours avant de craquer et d'annoncer qu'elle voulait rentrer à Wetchester, ce qu'il s'apprêtait de toute façon à faire.

« Et que vas-tu faire maintenant ? demanda le télépathe avec une forme de sérénité qu'il n'avait plus ressentie depuis longtemps.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit honnêtement Erik en croisant les bras. Le grand bouleversement auquel je m'attendais n'a pas eu lieu et je me sens un peu inutile. Je sais que j'ai raison, ajouta-t-il après un petit silence, et que les humains finiront par nous craindre et prendre des mesures restrictives contre nous mais dans l'immédiat il n'est rien que je puisse faire sans accélérer le processus, ce qui n'est pas non plus mon but.

\- Tu pourrais rester, suggéra Charles à voix basse en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Tu accepterais que je revienne après ce que je t'ai fait ? demanda Erik avec un petit rire désabusé.

\- Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu pour  _ça_ , répondit l'autre doucement, c'était un accident. Et si je dois être parfaitement honnête, je devrais surtout m'en vouloir à moi-même d'avoir failli tout abandonner. Ça ne me ressemble pas de renoncer aussi vite.

\- Je suis désolé, laissa rapidement échapper l'autre. Quand bien même nos points de vue différaient, je n'aurais jamais dû partir avec Raven, pas comme ça, pas après tout ce qui s'était passé.

\- Reste, s'il te plaît », se contenta de dire Charles en tendant une main au dessus du plateau.

Erik s'en saisit et se pencha pour déposer ses lèvres sur les doigts froids, teintés d'une légère odeur métallique en raison des roues en fer qu'ils faisaient tourner à longueur de journée. Le mutant garda la main dans la sienne mais releva la tête.

« Si je reste, sourit-il, tu n'auras de cesse de me voir partir.

\- Je suppose que nous devrons attendre pour en avoir le cœur net, répondit Charles les yeux brillants. Par ailleurs, reprit-il sur un ton plus léger, il se pourrait que nous ayons actuellement un poste de professeur de littérature à pourvoir, poste qui conviendrait particulièrement bien à une personne versée dans les langues étrangères.

\- Intéressant », murmura Erik en se levant lentement pour se rapprocher du télépathe.

Il s'appuya sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil et l'embrassa doucement, comme il en avait eu l'habitude, comme si c'était la plus naturelle des choses. Charles s'apprêtait à répondre au baiser quand un grand fracas se fit entendre. Les deux hommes se séparèrent aussitôt et sortirent du bureau pour aller voir de quoi il retournait, Erik utilisant sa mutation pour faire léviter l'autre et lui permettre d'avancer plus vite, geste qu'il accomplit presque inconsciemment. Quand ils arrivèrent sur le palier qui donnait sur le hall, ils virent la jeune Katlyn, apparemment ravie de son nouveau terrain de jeu, sauter de tables en armoires sous sa forme animale, sous les regards effrayés et amusés des trois autres. Visiblement, elle avait renversé une étagère dans son enthousiasme.

« J'imagine qu'en tant qu'élève du prestigieux Institut Xavier elle va désormais devoir se retenir de sauter sur tous les meubles, soupira faussement Erik.

\- Ça me semble une évidence, confirma Charles qui observait les bonds de la jeune panthère avec une légère inquiétude. Ce qui me fait penser, continua-t-il d'un ton songeur, pour citer notre cher Alex, que maintenant qu'elle va rentrer dans ce que j'appellerais improprement la famille, il va falloir lui trouver un surnom.

\- En ce qui me concerne, répondit l'autre en se tournant vers le télépathe, il est déjà tout trouvé.

\- Ah oui ? souffla Charles en soutenant son regard. Et tu penses à... ?

\- Pandora.

\- Pour quelle raison ?

\- Parce que quand j'ai ouvert la porte de sa cage, une ombre immense a semblé s'envoler pour ne plus laisser derrière elle que des yeux emplis d'espoir. »

Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Charles Xavier se fendit d'un grand et vrai sourire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà pour la base ! À partir de demain, les OS seront vraiment plus centrés sur les élèves eux-mêmes, histoire de développer un peu les mutations que je me suis tuée à rendre crédible dans ma tête. ;-)
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à laisser un message, à demain !


	3. De l'apparence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, autant pour moi, ce chapitre est encore pas mal centré sur d'autres personnages. Mais au cours de ce défi, je me suis assez rapidement rendue compte qu'il valait mieux que je ne bride pas trop mon imagination alors je suis sûre que ce n'est pas si grave que ça...
> 
> De plus, d'un point de vue chronologique, ce chapitre est situé après un OS que j'avais écrit il y a deux ans, dans lequel Charles retrouvait ses jambes grâce à l'intervention d'une mutante, mère d'un futur élève. Je ne reviendrai pas dessus et il n'est pas nécessaire à la compréhension de cette histoire, mais si ça vous intéresse vous pouvez toujours allez y jeter un oeil, l'OS s'appelle Certains l'aiment assis. Donc ne vous étonnez pas trop en voyant que Charles peut de nouveau marcher, ce n'est pas vraiment un faux-raccord. ;-)
> 
> Et cette fois les nouveaux mutants sont miens, il fallait bien que je mette la main à la pâte dans mon histoire après tout. XD
> 
> Merci à fidjet et à Gentiane94, qui m'a permis de tourner la fin peu satisfaisante de cet OS en quelque chose de beaucoup mieux. Enfin je crois.
> 
> En espérant que vous partagerez cet avis, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture ! ^^

« Non Raven, ce n'est pas possible, cette situation ne peut plus durer !

\- Pour la millième fois Charles, je fais ce que je veux et ce n'est absolument pas à toi d'en décider ! »

Assis dans un des nombreux fauteuils du salon, Erik releva les yeux de la partie d'échec qu'il était en train d'étudier pour regarder entrer les deux Xavier. Les autres occupants de la pièce avaient aussi interrompu leurs activités, surpris par l'énervement du télépathe, lui d'habitude calme et collecté, et par le bruit de la porte claquant contre le mur. Comprenant rapidement de quoi il retournait Sean et Alex, qui jouaient aux cartes près de la fenêtre, levèrent les yeux au ciel, tandis que Hank et Angel qui lisaient chacun sur un côté du sofa échangèrent un regard fataliste.

Raven était nue. Encore. Depuis qu'elle avait embrassé pleinement sa forme originelle, la mutante s'était montré réticente à l'idée de se couvrir, profitant du fait que Charles se sente coupable de l'avoir pendant longtemps forcée à cacher sa vraie nature. Mais cela faisait bientôt deux mois qu'elle arborait fièrement sa peau bleue et ses yeux d'or et le télépathe commençait à en avoir assez de la voir déambuler en tenue d'Eve. Il avait bien tenté de lui faire remarquer que le fait de tirer fierté de sa mutation n'était pas incompatible avec le fait d'être habillée, mais elle ne voulait rien entendre et il commençait à en avoir plus qu'assez.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça te pose autant de problèmes ! s'exclama la jeune femme en posant les mains sur ses hanches. Ma peau évoque plus un costume d'homme-grenouille que de la peau humaine de toute façon.

\- Ça me pose problème, articula lentement Charles en croisant les bras, parce que cet endroit a vocation à devenir une école et que je me vois mal enseigner à des enfants alors que je laisse ma sœur se promener nue dans les couloirs !

\- Mais les écailles cachent tout ce qu'il y a à cacher ! rétorqua Raven. Tu ne vas pas me dire que ça te choque plus que les filles en bikini que tu matais allègrement à la piscine d'Oxford !

\- Premièrement, cet argument est totalement hors de propos, dit-il tandis qu'une légère rougeur colorait ses joues. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je n'ai jamais croisé aucune fille « en bikini » dans les lieux dédiés aux cours ou dans les parties communes des résidences étudiantes. Deuxièmement, nous allons accueillir des jeunes enfants, comment penses-tu que leurs parents réagiront quand ils sauront qu'il suffit de quelques écailles ou d'une feuille de vigne pour ne pas porter de vêtements ici ? Et puis pour l'amour de Dieu tu es ma sœur Raven ! s'exclama enfin Charles. Est-ce que tu as pensé au fait que je pouvais ne pas apprécier connaître presque tout de ton anatomie ?

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de te cacher derrière une fausse pudeur, siffla la mutante, je sais très bien que c'est le cadet de tes soucis.

\- J'abandonne ! souffla le télépathe en levant les bras au ciel. Essayez de lui faire comprendre vous », reprit-il à l'attention des autres occupants de la pièce tandis qu'il allait s'affaler dans un fauteuil.

Les cinq autres mutants s'entre-regardèrent, incertains quant à la position à adopter. Tous au début avaient approuvé la décision de Raven, que ce soit pour soutenir sa volonté d'afficher sa mutation ou par goût de la provocation. Mais aujourd'hui, après plusieurs semaines, la nouveauté était passée et la revendication comprise, et son choix faisait nettement plus débat. Seule autre femme de la pièce, Angel prit la parole en premier en se redressant sur le sofa.

« Je suis désolée professeur, dit-elle avec un air presque contrit, mais je suis du côté de Raven sur le sujet. Les hommes ont décidé de ce que je devais porter ou ne pas porter pendant la plus grande partie de ma vie et je me suis juré de ne plus jamais laisser ça arriver », finit-elle avec un air à la fois triste et décidé.

Un silence tendu plana dans la salle. Erik et Charles échangèrent un regard gêné, tandis que Hank se raclait la gorge pour s'exprimer à son tour.

« Je suis très mal placé pour faire un commentaire, commença-t-il en se désignant, ce qui fit naître dans la pièce six sourires. Pendant longtemps j'ai tout fait pour me cacher et je sais maintenant que j'avais tort. Je ne pourrais jamais faire ce que tu fais Raven, dit-il avec sérieux, mais je te respecte pour ton choix. Néanmoins, reprit-il après une pause, je dois me ranger du côté de Charles. Je ne pense pas que ce soit un bon exemple pour des enfants que de te voir tout le temps nue, d'autant que certains élèves plus âgés pourraient être...distraits à cause de ça. »

Il rougit à cette dernière remarque et Alex laissa échapper un rire qui ressemblait vaguement à un ricanement, tandis que les autres secouaient la tête.

« Désolée Raven, dit Sean en se mordant légèrement la lèvre inférieure, mais je vais dans le sens du professeur, ça ne ferait pas très sérieux qu'un membre de l'équipe professorale refuse de s'habiller. Ça pourrait inciter les plus petits à faire pareil et tous n'ont pas ta résistance au froid et aux intempéries...

\- Mais ça ne leur viendra pas à l'idée de faire pareil, le coupa presque Alex en levant les yeux au ciel. Les plus âgés sauront qu'il ne vaut mieux pas et les plus petits ne s'identifieront pas à toi parce que tu es bleue, conclut-il avec sa franchise habituelle.

\- C'est exactement ce que je me tue à dire à Charles depuis des jours, s'exclama la mutante. Je suis au juste milieu entre une apparence familière et étrange. Ils ne seront ni choqués ni effrayés de me voir nue.

\- Et je persiste à dire que ce n'est pas correct, persista Charles. Qu'en penses-tu Erik ? » demanda-t-il en se tournant vers le plus âgé.

Celui-ci ferma les yeux brièvement. Il aurait dû sentir que son avis allait finir par être requis, mais il aurait préféré mille fois ne pas le donner. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait poussé Raven à ne plus cacher sa véritable apparence, même s'il n'avait pas forcément envisagé quelque chose d'aussi radical que la nudité absolue. Sa position était donc délicate.

« Je pense que Mystique est assez grande pour faire ses propres choix, tenta-t-il avec le plus de diplomatie possible. Il sera toujours temps d'aviser plus tard si c'est incompatible avec le bon fonctionnement de l'école. Personnellement, je n'y suis pas opposé », conclut-il en haussant les épaules.

Ravie, Raven lui décocha un sourire flamboyant, tandis que Charles lui jetait un regard peu amène. Maintenant que le manipulateur de métal était de son côté, la jeune femme savait que son frère ne pouvait plus lui opposer grand chose. Pour une fois qu'elle pouvait avoir le dernier mot, elle n'allait pas s'en priver.

o0o

Contrairement à ce à quoi Charles s'était attendu, la tenue, ou plutôt l'absence de tenue de sa sœur ne posa pas de problème à l'ouverture de l'école. Certes, tous les parents d'élèves ne l'avaient pas aperçue, mais ceux qui en avaient eu l'occasion avaient plus souvent souligné son courage que son indécence. Il devait avouer que cela le dépassait. Serait-il en passe de devenir vieux jeu ? Il espérait bien que non.

Force lui était cependant de constater que l'apparence hors norme de Raven semblait même aider certains élèves à se sentir plus à l'aise avec leur mutation quand celle-ci affectait une partie de leur corps. Charles n'avait jamais encore rencontré personne dont la mutation affectât le physique plus que chez elle ou chez Hank et ceux-ci étaient donc souvent un modèle pour les élèves de l'école. Il commençait à se dire qu'il avait peut-être eu tort de vouloir brimer sa sœur lorsqu'une nouvelle venue au manoir Xavier bouleversa la donne.

Celle-ci se nommait Laura Shore et présentait un physique pour le moins particulier. À la manière des dauphins dont elle possédait nombre des capacités, elle arborait une bosse sur le front abritant un sonar et n'avait aucune pilosité faciale, ni même aucun cheveux. Sa peau épaisse était grise et luisait légèrement, comme huilée, et ses jambes musculeuses lui permettant de nager très rapidement formaient un contraste assez brutal avec la partie haute de son corps, plutôt élancée. Capable de demeurer longtemps en apnée, elle portait tout le temps des lunettes en cul de bouteille, comme si elle s'attendait à fuir par voie maritime à chaque instant. Enfin, elle possédait une nageoire caudale qui occupait une grande partie de son dos et que Charles avait de prime abord prise pour une bosse.

Laura s'était enfuie de chez elle, comme malheureusement beaucoup d'autres élèves et avait été accueillie à bras ouverts par l'Institut. Elle s'était rapidement liée d'amitié avec Amar Dhani, un jeune homme possédant des branchies dans le cou et qui lui était là depuis plusieurs mois. Ils avaient même choisi ensemble leurs surnoms, ce qui depuis la première génération d'élèves semblait être une tradition. Il avait choisi le nom d'une divinité aquatique indienne, Matsya, et elle celui de la courageuse Nausicaa. Même si elle semblait avoir une forte personnalité, il n'avait pas fallu longtemps au télépathe pour comprendre qu'elle avait visiblement de gros problèmes avec son physique.

Cette impression fut rapidement confirmée au cours d'un dîner, une semaine après qu'elle se soit installée au manoir.

« Est-ce que tu es obligée de faire ça ? s'exclama Laura au milieu du plat principal en adressant un regard exaspéré à Raven, ce qui jeta un grand froid sur la tablée.

\- Excuse-moi ? s'enquit la mutante bleue, perplexe.

\- Depuis que je suis arrivée ici, je ne t'ai jamais encore vue habillée une seule fois, explicita la plus jeune. Alors je te le demande : vas-tu nous imposer la vue de ton corps tous les jours ou bien comptes-tu commencer à porter comme tout le monde des vêtements ? »

Sans doute ramenée à une période peu agréable de sa vie, Raven serra les poings sur la table. Brisant le silence qui s'était installé, elle répliqua avec venin :

« Ça te dérange peut-être ?

\- Plutôt oui, rétorqua l'autre sans se laisser démonter.

\- Eh bien je suis désolée que la couleur et la texture de ma peau te soient insupportables, mais c'est ce que je suis et je n'ai absolument plus l'intention de me cacher, dit-elle avec le menton fièrement levé.

\- La couleur et la texture ? répéta Nausicaa avec un rire sans joie. As-tu la moindre idée de la prétention qui est la tienne ? lança-t-elle sans attendre de réponse. Tu te comportes comme si c'était terrible d'avoir des mensurations de mannequin et une souplesse de gymnaste ! Je te prête quand tu veux mes cuisses et ma nageoire ! Tu es bleue ? Et alors ? Je suis bien grise ! Tu as des écailles ? Grand bien t'en fasse, ma peau fait cinq centimètres d'épaisseur et fait que je me déplace avec l'agilité d'une baleine à bosse ! Tu as les yeux jaunes ? J'ai une bosse qui fait deux fois la taille de ma tête ! Tu es rousse ? Comme c'est affreux, tu préfèrerais sans doute être comme moi : chauve ! »

Laura s'était peu à peu levée au cours de sa tirade, sa voix devenant de plus en plus aigüe et son débit de plus en plus rapide. Elle finit essoufflée, les larmes aux yeux, et semblant réaliser soudain qu'elle avait un public nombreux, elle sortit de la salle en courant, aussitôt suivie d'Amar qui jeta à Raven un regard mi-désolé, mi-désapprobateur.

Celle-ci était figée sur sa chaise. Elle fixait un point du mur et ses joues arboraient une couleur plus foncée qu'à l'accoutumée, signe d'une gêne intense. Hank ouvrit la bouche pour tenter de la rassurer mais elle sortit à son tour de la salle, laissant derrière elle des élèves abasourdis et un Charles bouche bée.

Plus tard, Raven alla s'excuser auprès d'une Laura contrite qui envisageait d'en faire de même, et les deux jeunes femmes discutèrent longuement. Raven raconta son enfance, passée à dissimuler aux autres aussi bien qu'à elle-même qui elle était vraiment de peur de se retrouver complètement seule. Du bonheur qu'elle avait ressenti lorsque Charles avait fait un grand sourire en voyant la mutation qui était la sienne et de sa déception quand au fil des années celui-ci avait commencé à préférer sa forme blonde et « normale ». Laura raconta les brimades à l'école, les regards gênés de ses parents, son désespoir lorsqu'elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle ne pourrait jamais être « jolie » aux yeux de quiconque. Elle expliqua sa joie quand Amar lui avait annoncé qu'il n'avait jamais vu une nageoire être aussi élégamment portée et sa jalousie, immédiate, incontrôlable, lorsqu'elle s'était rendue compte que la quasi-totalité des garçons de l'Institut la suivait du regard, elle, Raven, quand elle entrait dans une pièce.

Après leur long entretien, les deux femmes se sentaient les meilleures amies du monde. Raven s'engagea à ne plus considérer que se balader nue était la seule manière de montrer la beauté de sa vraie nature et Laura promis d'essayer de voir son physique original comme un atout plutôt que comme un fardeau.

Et le lendemain matin, d'un commun accord, elles descendirent toutes deux au petit-déjeuner la tête haute, le regard mutin et vêtues d'un simple bikini, ce qui occasionna moult sifflements d'admiration, quelques rougissements, un crachat de thé avalé de travers, le sourire rare d'Erik Lenhsherr et le soupir affectueux d'un Charles Xavier faussement désespéré.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Je trouve personnellement dommage que Mystique se balade tout le temps nue dans les films parce qu'elle se prive de toutes les possibilités offertes par les vêtements, mais en même temps j'ai du mal à l'imaginer tout le temps habillée. Du coup je conçois une sorte de mélange entre les deux. ;-)
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à laisser un message ! À demain !


	4. Le Soleil a rendez-vous avec la Lune

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fidjet m'a dit que cet OS ressemblait un peu à un conte et je ne sais pas trop qu'en penser. Par contre il est beaucoup plus court que les autres, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même. ^^
> 
> Un grand merci à fidjet, qui n'a pas trop aimé ce chapitre (ce que je peux comprendre) et à Gentiane94 pour la relecture et les commentaires sympathiques...
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Alors qu'il recevait deux nouveaux mutants dans son bureau, Charles Xavier se dit qu'il n'avait jamais vu couple si disparate et pourtant si visiblement bien assorti. Romy Berry était une grande femme à la peau noire comme la nuit, au sourire éclatant et aux yeux étonnamment clairs. Ses cheveux d'un brun sombre, finement tressés, arboraient des mèches argentées et étaient relevés dans un chignon flou. Elle rayonnait d'une douceur indéfinissable et d'une forme de sérénité que venait compléter une joie presque palpable.

Julian Moore lui était un jeune homme maigre aux oreilles décollées et à la peau très pâle couverte de tâches de rousseur. Ses cheveux d'un jaune paille formaient des épis indomptables et ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat étrange qui empêchait qu'on les regarde directement, sous peine de se voir ébloui. Sa jambe semblait tressauter nerveusement, comme mue par un trop plein d'énergie, mais il émanait de lui une sorte de chaleur réconfortante qui donnait envie de rester auprès de lui pour en profiter le plus possible.

Ils étaient donc en tout point dissemblables, mais l'affection qu'ils se portaient transparaissait à travers leur comportement pour quiconque était un observateur attentif. La manière dont Romy se tournait vers Julian de temps à autre, ce qui semblait la faire littéralement rayonner de l'intérieur, le fait qu'elle semble être la seule à pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux, la façon qu'ils avaient de toujours se toucher, par le biais de leurs mains, de leurs genoux ou de leurs pieds, que ce soit par effleurement ou par des contacts plus appuyés, les choses qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de dire pour qu'elles soient comprises par l'autre. Tous ces détails qui donnaient l'impression à Charles que les deux jeunes gens se connaissaient depuis toujours et qu'ils resteraient ensemble jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare. Il fut bien surpris d'apprendre qu'ils ne se connaissaient en réalité que depuis une petite heure, moment où ils s'étaient rencontrés devant les grilles de la propriété du manoir Xavier.

Rien en effet ne les aurait prédisposés à se rencontrer un jour. Elle était née dans une famille nombreuse et pauvre du Bronx, tandis que lui était le fils unique d'une attachée d'ambassade suédoise et d'un interprète anglais. Elle n'avait presque jamais quitté son quartier tandis que lui avait plusieurs fois fait le tour du monde. Ils ne venaient pas du même milieu, n'avaient pas fait les mêmes études, elle se destinait à l'astrophysique tandis que lui ne jurait que par la poésie anglo-saxonne, ne partageaient pas la même culture ni les mêmes centres d'intérêt et pourtant, leur rencontre leur était apparue comme une évidence, comme un rendez-vous longtemps attendu et espéré.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le Professeur en vint à constater que leurs mutations, seul point qu'ils avaient apparemment en commun, étaient parfaitement et même étonnamment complémentaires. Romy exerçait sur la Terre l'influence de l'astre lunaire, elle provoquait marées et activités sismiques, s'affaiblissait quant le satellite s'éloignait, devenait plus forte dans le cas contraire. Suivant le même principe, la mutation de Julian était liée au soleil, dont la position influait sur son état général. Il pouvait augmenter la température d'une pièce ou la faire chuter drastiquement, aveugler quiconque le regardait avec trop d'insistance ou encore jouer avec les ombres.

L'un et l'autre ignoraient l'étendue exacte de leurs pouvoirs, ceux-ci ne s'étant révélés à eux que peu de temps auparavant, Romy lors d'une super lune quand elle avait écarté les eaux du bain de son petit frère sous les yeux médusés de sa famille, et Julian lorsqu'un jour de canicule il avait offert à tous les élèves de sa classe des coups de soleil alors qu'ils étaient à l'intérieur des bâtiments. Pouvant difficilement dissimuler ce qu'ils étaient, ils avaient alors pris contact avec l'Institut pour tenter de comprendre et surtout de contrôler leur mutation. Le fait d'être arrivés le même jour à la même heure et d'avoir noué immédiatement le plus fort des liens leur paraissait être la plus naturelle des choses.

Charles leur offrit bien sûr une place dans son école et malgré la nouveauté de leur relation, ils refusèrent d'une même voix de faire chambre à part, ce qui ne le surprit qu'à moitié.

Au cours des semaines qui suivirent, ils entreprirent à faire plus ample connaissance. Ils se découvrirent une passion commune pour James Bond, ce qui le conduisit à la surnommer Moonraker et elle à l'appeler Goldeneye, noms de code qui furent bientôt approuvés par tous. Ils apprirent à dormir l'un avec l'autre, malgré une difficulté qu'ils n'avaient nullement anticipée. À l'instar de la lune reflétant la lumière du soleil, Romy se mettait à étinceler d'une lumière blanche lorsqu'elle et Julian se retrouvaient dans l'obscurité. Cet élément faisait partie de la longue liste des raisons pour lesquelles ils formaient un couple adorable selon certains et insupportable selon d'autres. Liste qui s'allongeait considérablement à mesure que passaient les heures.

Particulièrement intéressé par leurs mutations, Charles les avait encouragés à repousser leurs limites et il lui était apparu qu'ils devaient faire partie des mutants les plus puissants qu'il ait jamais rencontrés. Après quelques jours d'entraînement, Moonraker était parvenue à écarter littéralement les eaux de la rivière qui coulait le long du manoir, sans sembler en être particulièrement éprouvée. Un jour de pleine lune, elle avait même réussi à diminuer la force gravitationnelle dans toute la propriété, ce qui avait particulièrement fait rire les plus jeunes élèves qui s'étaient soudain vu capable de faire des bonds de deux mètres de haut.

De son côté Goldeneye, en s'enfermant hermétiquement dans une pièce remplie de plantes vertes, avait réussi à produire assez d'oxygène pour alimenter un sous-marin pendant trois jours. Il avait fait jaunir en quelques instants un carré d'herbe dans le jardin et avait fait s'évaporer une grande partie de l'eau de la piscine de l'Institut en l'espace d'une minute. Charles était impressionné par le degré de maîtrise obtenu par ses nouveaux élèves en si peu de temps. Il imaginait sans peine qu'avec quelques mois de plus, Romy serait capable de modifier significativement l'axe de rotation de la Terre tandis que Julian pourrait provoquer un dangereux réchauffement climatique global.

Mais le télépathe n'était pas inquiet. Ce qui n'était guère surprenant si on considérait la foi sans faille qu'il avait envers l'humanité en général et ses élèves en particulier. De manière plus étonnante, aucun membre de l'Institut ne semblait inquiet non plus, même pas Erik, qui n'était pourtant pas réputé pour sa capacité à avoir toute confiance en son prochain. Les deux jeunes gens étaient tellement préoccupés l'un par l'autre qu'il aurait été absurde de les voir s'attaquer à une forme quelconque de domination mondiale. Il était fascinant de voir l'équilibre qui s'était formé entre eux aussi rapidement. Leur complémentarité était évidente, l'amour qu'ils se portaient, indéniable, et le souci qu'ils avaient du reste du monde à certains moments, nul.

Vraiment, il était difficile de les craindre quand on les retrouvait un jour sur deux lovés dans un fauteuil de la salle commune, à moitié assoupis d'avoir trop marché main dans la main au clair de lune.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà ! Si ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire, d'autant que ce n'est pas l'OS que j'apprécie le plus et que j'aimerais voir si ce sentiment est fondé. ;-)
> 
> À demain !


	5. Alerte à l'Institut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous ! Ce chapitre est centré sur le fils de celle qui a rendu ses jambes à Charles. J'avais mentionné sa mutation dans mon OS d'il y a deux ans, mais sans entrer dans les détails. J'espère que le personnage vous plaira, j'ai une petite faiblesse pour lui. ;-)
> 
> Merci à fidjet et Gentiane94, parce qu'elles le valent bien.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Encore à moitié endormie, Raven pénétra dans la cuisine en baillant, prit une tasse dans un des placards qui surplombaient le plan de travail et s'approcha de la cafetière. Elle se servit en café et s'assit à sa place habituelle autour de la grande table en chêne. Regardant autour d'elle, les yeux gonflés par le manque de sommeil, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était seule dans la pièce, ce qui ne l'étonnait guère au vu de l'heure matinale. Par la fenêtre, on pouvait voir le ciel s'éclaircir très légèrement à l'est, mais les étoiles brillaient encore faiblement dans le ciel printanier. Raven porta la tasse à ses lèvres après avoir soufflé sur le café pour le refroidir, mais de café dans la tasse, il n'y avait point. Fronçant les sourcils la jeune femme, un peu plus réveillée par cette mauvaise surprise se leva pour aller remplir la cafetière, qui visiblement ne contenait pour l'instant pas grand chose.

En cherchant la boîte de café et le filtre, elle se dit que cela semblait après tout normal, puisqu'elle était la première levée. D'habitude, c'était Erik qui en partant pour son jogging matinal lançait la machine pour avoir du café chaud en rentrant mais ce matin, il semblait avoir décidé de traîner dans son lit un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude. Enfin, pensait Raven avec un sourire en coin, dans son lit ou dans celui d'un certain télépathe qui n'avait pas l'air d'y trouver à redire.

Le pas lourd de quelqu'un, guère plus réveillé qu'elle, la tira de sa rêverie, et elle se remit à chercher plus activement.

« Bien dormi Raven ? demanda Hank avec un bâillement sonore.

\- Très bien, même si je déplore toujours autant que les nuits soient aussi courtes. Et toi ?

\- Pas terrible, grimaça le jeune homme, je me suis réveillé vers trois heures en me disant qu'il fallait absolument que je note une idée pour le projet sur lequel je travaille depuis des mois. Mais le temps d'arriver au labo j'avais déjà oublié et comme je ne voulais pas m'être levé pour rien, je me suis dit que j'allais en profiter pour bosser sur nos combinaisons. J'ai trouvé plusieurs moyens de les rendre pare-balle assez efficacement, il faudra que je fasses des simulations sur mannequins d'ailleurs... Enfin bref, je ne me suis recouché que vers cinq heures et maintenant je suis complètement naze.

\- Tu travailles trop Hank, tu sais, même les génies ont besoin de dormir... Quand bien même ce serait pour rêver qu'ils ont oublié de noter quelque chose. »

Raven avait terminé sa phrase en riant légèrement, surtout de voir que son ami rougissait allègrement. Elle reprit, sur le ton de la conversation :

« Au fait, t'aurais pas vu le café ? J'arrive pas à remettre la main dessus... »

Hank leva la tête de l'assiette où il était en train de noyer un malheureux pancake de sirop d'érable et la regarda, en fronçant les sourcils :

« Il n'est pas dans le placard ? C'est bizarre, j'étais sûr de l'avoir rangé là pourtant hier après-midi quand j'en ai fait pour le labo...

\- Tu ne trouveras pas de café là-dedans, s'exclama Alex en entrant d'un pas dynamique dans la cuisine. Sean et moi on a fini la boîte hier soir, on avait un boulot à terminer et on était un peu crevés du coup il nous a fallu un petit remontant. Et bonjour au fait !

\- Salut Alex. Sean n'est pas descendu avec toi ? salua Raven en se dirigeant vers la réserve pour prendre une nouvelle boîte.

\- J'ai bien essayé de le réveiller mais il m'a dit « Non maman, encore cinq minutes » alors je me suis dit qu'il avait bien le droit de dormir encore un peu. D'autant plus qu'on ne s'est pas couchés très tôt hier, ou plutôt ce matin. »

Alex s'approcha du grille-pain pour lancer des toasts et Hank, après avoir pris une boîte d'oeufs et du bacon dans le frigidaire, se saisit d'une poêle dans le tiroir sous l'évier et la posa sur les plaques chauffantes. Tous deux échangèrent les projets qu'ils avaient pour la journée tandis que le blond mettait la table, le grésillement de l'huile sur le feu en fond sonore. Le claquement brusque de la porte de la réserve les fit sursauter brusquement.

« Les gars, on est en alerte maximale, dit Raven l'air paniqué.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu vas bien ? demanda Hank, inquiet, en s'approchant de son amie.

\- Y'a plus de café, conclut la mutante la voix blanche.

\- Quoi ? Tu es sûre que t'as bien vérifié ? s'inquiéta le scientifique à son tour.

\- Dans les coins et tout ? rajouta Alex, plutôt inutilement.

\- Il. N'y. A. Plus. De. Café », articula soigneusement la jeune femme.

Un grand silence tomba sur la pièce et les trois mutants s'entre-regardèrent, Hank l'air affolé, Alex l'air résigné et Raven l'air concentré. Il était de notoriété publique qu'à l'Institut Xavier, le café était sur la liste des trois choses les plus importantes à toujours avoir à portée de main avec l'aspirine et les pansements adhésifs et ce pour une bonne raison : il était totalement inutile d'espérer parler ou même simplement de communiquer avec Erik Lehnsherr tant que celui-ci n'avait pas bu son café du matin. Le seul qui parvenait globalement à le supporter était Charles, mais Raven soupçonnait fortement qu'ils avaient signé un contrat pour qu'en retour le manipulateur de métal accepte de l'écouter parler des dernières avancées scientifiques dans le domaine du génome tous les soirs. En tout cas, à ses yeux, c'était la seule explication possible au fait qu'Erik supporte son moulin à paroles de frère.

Mais ceci ne changeait rien au problème actuel, même Charles ne pourrait pas supporter Erik longtemps s'il n'avait pas bu son café dans l'heure qui suivait son réveil. Or, l'école avait pour avantage et pour inconvénient majeurs d'être situé à des kilomètres de la ville et donc, des plus proches commerces. De surcroît, on était dimanche, ce qui n'arrangeait rien. En prenant une voiture, elle mettrait au moins une heure à faire l'aller-retour et Dieu seul savait ce qui pouvait être arrivé entre temps. Elle regrettait amèrement de ne plus avoir Azazel sous la main, ç'aurait tout de même été bien pratique.

Aucun étudiant n'avait de cafetière ou même une bouilloire dans sa chambre, ce qui excluait la possibilité que l'un d'entre eux puissent avoir dans le même temps du café et le bureau de Charles ne contenait que des dizaines de variétés différentes de thé. Dans son désespoir, elle en vint à regretter que personne n'ait pensé à faire pousser des caféiers aux côtés des pommiers et des poiriers du verger de la propriété.

Soudain, le regard de la polymorphe s'éclaira et croisa au même moment celui de Hank, comme s'ils avaient été exactement sur la même longueur d'onde.

« Henry », soufflèrent-ils ensemble, tandis qu'Alex croquait bruyamment dans sa tartine de pain beurré.

o0o

Henry aimait beaucoup l'école du gentil monsieur Xavier. Il avait le droit de faire pousser toutes les plantes qu'il voulait dans le jardin et même parfois dans des pots à l'intérieur et personne ne disait qu'il était bizarre. Il dormait dans une grande chambre avec son meilleur ami Tom qui avait une langue fourchue comme les serpents, ce qui était vraiment génial. Et sa maman avait aussi le droit à une grande chambre juste en face de la sienne parce qu'elle était infirmière et elle venait lui faire un bisou pour lui dire bonne nuit tous les soirs. Même Tom ne disait plus qu'il était un bébé depuis que sa maman venait aussi lui faire un bisou parce la maman de Tom ne venait jamais le voir. Elle était très forte en bisous du soir qui font du bien sa maman. Et en bisous magiques qui réparent les bobos aussi.

Bref, Henry aimait beaucoup l'école et surtout, il aimait beaucoup Raven. Avec sa peau bleue et ses yeux dorés, il trouvait qu'elle était presque plus belle que sa maman, surtout quand elle souriait. Alors quand la jeune mutante était venue le réveiller gentiment ce matin là, en lui demandant de se lever discrètement pour ne pas réveiller Tom, il l'avait fait sans discuter, repoussant lentement ses draps et veillant à marcher sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à la porte. Une fois dans le couloir, Raven s'était agenouillée en face de lui et lui avait demandé s'il accepterait de faire quelque chose qui puisse l'aider. Henry avait acquiescé d'un mouvement rapide de la tête et il avait eu le plaisir de voir le sourire qu'il aimait tant orner le visage de son interlocutrice. Celle-ci le prit par la main et l'emmena à l'extérieur après avoir récupéré furtivement dans sa chambre ses bottes et son manteau.

Une fois dehors, elle le conduisit dans la serre, où le grand monsieur couvert de fourrure bleue les attendait. Henry l'aimait bien aussi, parce qu'ils avaient le même prénom et qu'il trouvait qu'il ressemblait à un nounours. Celui-ci lui montra la photo d'un arbre dans le livre qu'il avait à la main et lui demanda s'il se sentait capable d'en faire pousser un identique. L'enfant accepta d'essayer et fronça les sourcils en fixant le pot empli de terre qui se trouvait en face de lui. Il avait encore du mal à faire pousser ce qu'il voulait, mais il était sûr que s'il se concentrait suffisamment il y parviendrait. C'était l'occasion idéale de faire en sorte que Raven soit fière de lui, alors cette fois, il allait y arriver. C'était certain.

o0o

À la fois fascinés et impatients, Hank et Raven observaient le petit garçon de six ans faire germer une pousse dans le grand pot de terreau que le scientifique avait préparé. Il n'était arrivé que quelques mois auparavant à l'Institut, mais il avait déjà fait des progrès considérables et ce qui se produisait sous leurs yeux n'en était que l'une des nombreuses preuves. À l'origine, il ne parvenait à faire pousser que des plantes dont il possédait la graine et dont il accélérait la croissance, mais il arrivait désormais à obtenir toutes sortes d'arbustes et d'arbres de taille relativement réduite.

Charles avait mené des recherches sur sa mutation et sur celle de sa mère, Elisabeth, qui possédait la capacité de modifier les cellules humaines à sa guise. Il en avait déduit qu'Henry était sans doute capable, sur le même principe, de manipuler les cellules végétales et même d'en créer. À force d'essai, l'enfant était parvenu, d'abord à faire pousser sans graine de simples brins d'herbes, puis des fleurs, puis des plantes de plus en plus complexes. Ravi, Charles en avait tiré un sujet d'études sur la transmission génétique des mutations et sur leurs similitudes inter-générationnelles, mais c'était une autre histoire.

Toujours était-il que sous leurs yeux ébahis, Henry venait d'amener à maturité un caféier qui, après une magnifique floraison qui avait duré quelques secondes, arborait désormais des dizaines de cerises rouges, enveloppes des grains de café. D'habitude, il fallait à l'enfant au moins une ou deux tentatives pour qu'il obtienne le bon arbre, mais il avait cette fois réussi à atteindre son objectif en une seule fois, ce qui faisait montre à la fois de ses progrès et de la grande motivation qui devait être la sienne. Raven le prit dans ses bras et lui planta sur la joue un baiser sonore pour le remercier, qui lui fit tellement plaisir qu'aussitôt des dizaines de fleurs multicolores. commencèrent à pousser dans tous les pots de la serre.

De son côté, Hank commença à cueillir les baies rouges et à les étendre sur un drap qu'il avait disposé au sol. Ils allaient encore devoir traverser tout le processus de traitement des grains de café et ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre. Se souvenant soudain de quelque chose, il se tourna vers la mutante qui s'était dirigée vers la porte pour raccompagner Henry dans sa chambre, il était encore tôt.

« Tu pourrais demander à Julian de descendre s'il te plaît ? demanda-t-il. On va avoir besoin de lui pour sécher les grains. Et profites-en pour ramener Alex et une boîte en métal, pour la torréfaction, ajouta-t-il un instant plus tard.

\- Ça marche ! » s'exclama l'autre avant de secouer la tête.

Qui aurait cru que se faire un café pouvait être si compliqué ?

o0o

Une demi-heure et un Goldeneye irrité d'avoir été tiré du lit plus tard, Hank, Raven et Alex achevaient avec difficulté de décortiquer les grains. Exposées à la mutation de Julian, les cerises auparavant rouges avaient bruni puis s'étaient désagrégées, ne laissant à ceux-ci qu'une fine coque pour toute protection. Coque qui n'était pas facile à enlever et qui occasionna quelques jurons de la part du blond qui aurait bien apprécié ne pas être mêlé à cette histoire.

Une fois épluchés, les grains encore verts furent placés dans la boîte qu'avait rapportée Raven et bientôt, tous reculèrent pour laisser Alex la bombarder de rayons. Régulièrement, le jeune homme s'interrompait pour laisser Hank remuer la boîte, afin que tous les grains soient exposés à la chaleur et pas seulement quelques uns. Apparemment, le scientifique avait potassé son sujet pendant que la mutante bleue allait chercher Henry.

Au bout de dix minutes de ce traitement, ils estimèrent à la couleur brun foncé des grains et à l'odeur agréable qui se dégageait de la boîte que le café était prêt à être moulu. Hank se saisit du pilon qu'il avait apporté de son labo et entreprit de le broyer méthodiquement. Ils récoltèrent la poudre obtenue dans un sachet et rangèrent rapidement la serre avant de la refermer derrière eux. Finalement, ils y avaient passé autant de temps que si Raven avait pris la voiture et mis le pied au plancher pour se rendre en ville, mais du fait de leur efficace collaboration, ce résultat était pour eux beaucoup plus satisfaisant.

Mais quand ils arrivèrent à la cuisine, ils eurent la mauvaise surprise de voir que Charles et Erik étaient déjà descendus pour le petit-déjeuner ainsi que Sean qui arborait une magnifique moustache de chocolat. Une odeur facilement identifiable flottait dans la pièce et la cafetière pleine était posée sur la table, mais l'attitude décontractée de Magneto qui avait une tasse fumante à la main aurait seule suffit à leur faire comprendre qu'ils venaient de se décarcasser pendant une heure pour rien.

« Où est-ce que vous avez trouvé du café ? demanda Raven sans ambages.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi chère sœur, répondit le télépathe avec un sourire, j'espère également que tu as passé une bonne nuit.

\- On a pourtant cherché dans tous les placards, marmonna Hank pour lui-même en posant le sachet qu'il avait à la main sur le comptoir.

\- Comme Alex et moi avions fini le paquet hier, j'ai été chercher celui que le professeur garde dans son bureau pour les parents d'élève, répondit Sean en attrapant un toast. Il faudra que j'aille en racheter demain. »

Un ange passa dans la cuisine. Raven semblait mortifiée de n'avoir pas pensé à cette possibilité, Hank regardait avec une sorte de tristesse le fruit de leur travail, désormais inutile, et Alex finit par éclater d'un rire sonore en tapant sur l'épaule du roux à côté de qui il s'assit.

« Je peux connaître la raison de cette cavalière question ? s'enquit Charles tandis que le manipulateur de métal levait les yeux au ciel devant la formulation.

\- Ce serait un peu compliqué à expliquer », commença Hank en jetant un rapide coup d'oeil à Erik qui haussa un sourcil dubitatif.

Comment lui dire qu'ils avaient tellement peur des humeurs matinales de l'homme avec qui il couchait qu'ils avaient réveillé la moitié du manoir pour lui faire du café ? Le plus simple était sans doute d'enterrer discrètement l'évènement.

« Mais non, répliqua Alex en haussant les épaules. Raven a juste demandé à Henry de faire pousser un caféier pour récupérer les grains, à Julian de les sécher, à moi de les torréfier et à Boso de les broyer afin d'éviter qu'Erik ne vire berserk parce qu'il n'avait pas eu sa dose de caféine. C'est pas compliqué, c'est juste débile. »

Et tandis que le professeur leur jetait un regard ahuri et qu'Erik hésitait entre l'amusement et la consternation d'être toujours, malgré lui, pris pour un psychopathe, Raven et Hank poussèrent un long soupir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vous ne voulez pas savoir le temps que j'ai passé sur la page wikipédia du caféier pour écrire cet OS. Je vous assure que vous ne le voulez pas. Mais j'espère que mes efforts auront payé et que ça vous à plu. ;-)
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un message et à demain !


	6. Tapage nocturne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parce que j'aime tellement mêler la vie de "mes" mutants avec celle de mes personnages préférés... D'ailleurs, cet OS comme le précédent étaient en gestation dans mes fichiers depuis plusieurs années, et je suis bien contente d'avoir pu les exploiter pour ce défi. Enjoy !
> 
> Merci à fidjet et à Gentiane94 pour avoir cru en mes idées parfois douteuses...
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Charles se tournait et se retournait dans son lit, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Au fil des années, il avait appris à contrôler sa mutation et il n'était pas peu fier de pouvoir affirmer qu'il était sans doute un des télépathes les plus doués que la Terre ait jamais porté, mais malgré tous ses efforts, il n'avait jamais réussi à se débarrasser totalement du bourdonnement irritant qui occupait son esprit comme un bruit de fond lorsqu'il se trouvait dans un endroit peuplé de nombreuses personnes. Durant ses années d'études à Oxford, il avait fini par s'y habituer et en temps normal cela ne le dérangeait plus vraiment, mais la journée avait été fatigante et il avait graduellement été atteint d'un gigantesque mal de crâne. Il jetait de temps à autre un bref regard au réveil sur la table de chevet, une heure vingt-trois, une heure vingt-sept, une heure trente-quatre, mais le temps semblait ne pas avancer et le sommeil ne pas vouloir pointer le bout de son nez.

Il finit par se mettre sur le dos et passa une main lasse sur ses yeux en soupirant pour la énième fois après les « satanées aspirines pas fichues de fonctionner pour les pauvres télépathes ». Et pour ne rien arranger, lorsqu'il était dans cet état, ses boucliers mentaux n'étaient pas parfaitement opérationnels et il avait l'insigne honneur de pouvoir assister en direct à la plupart des rêves de ses étudiants. Les rêves en eux-mêmes avaient leur temporalité propre, souvent bien plus rapide que la normale, et c'était extrêmement perturbant de les voir se dérouler à vitesse réelle. S'il avait été en meilleur état, il aurait sans doute pensé à écrire un article à ce sujet dans une quelconque revue scientifique mais généralement, il était bien trop énervé pour penser à quoi que ce soit de rationnel dans un moment pareil.

En gémissant, il se retourna une nouvelle fois pour mettre son visage dans son oreiller et étouffer un cri de frustration. La nuit allait être longue et il allait encore mettre des semaines à effacer les cernes qu'il allait sans aucun doute retrouver au matin. Pas que cela le gênât en temps normal, mais il commençait à en avoir plus qu'assez.

Le matelas bougea légèrement à ses côtés et Charles, le visage toujours enfoui dans son oreiller, entendit grommeler d'un air assoupi et quelque peu irrité :

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu remues comme ça ? »

Le télépathe répondit par un son inintelligible sans relever la tête.

« Je parle beaucoup de langues, mais je ne maîtrise pas encore l'oreiller tu pourrais répéter s'il te plaît ? soupira Erik en se passant une main sur les yeux.

\- Mal de tête, répéta l'autre en se retournant sur le dos avec un gémissement.

\- Ah, répondit l'autre avec un air de compréhension. Tu veux qu'on réessaye de... ? »

Il s'interrompit en faisant un vague signe de la main vers sa tempe. Charles fit avec lassitude un signe de dénégation de la tête. Il n'avait pas eu besoin que son amant finisse sa phrase pour comprendre de quoi il était question. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il était pris d'une migraine d'une telle intensité depuis qu'ils partageaient un même lit et il avait lors de la première essayé quelque chose qui n'avait pas eu le succès escompté. En tenant compte du fait que c'était le nombre d'individus pensant simultanément des dizaines de choses différentes qui le mettait dans un tel état et que l'esprit d'Erik lui servait habituellement à la fois d'ancre et d'oasis, celui-ci avait proposé qu'il s'immerge complètement dans sa tête pour tenter de rajouter une couche supplémentaire entre lui et les autres.

Sur le papier, ça avait tout d'une bonne idée et Charles avait été plus que touché de la confiance que le manipulateur de métal plaçait visiblement en lui, mais le passage à la pratique avait été plus compliqué. La fatigue aidant, il n'avait pas réussi à se concentrer autant qu'il l'aurait voulu et il s'était enfoncé trop profondément dans l'esprit de son amant. Réalisant rapidement son erreur, il s'était retiré avec un peu trop de force et Erik, sonné, avait perdu brièvement connaissance. Heureusement, le télépathe n'avait rien altéré de vital et l'autre s'était réveillé assez vite, mais lui-même avait eu du mal à se souvenir de sa date de naissance pendant quelques heures et avait acquis brusquement des connaissances phénoménales en allemand. Même s'il y avait finalement eu plus de peur que de mal, Charles n'était pas prêt de réessayer de faire quoi que ce soit avec sa mutation dans son état.

Tournant la tête vers le côté, il vit qu'Erik parvenait à peine à garder les yeux ouverts. Se retenant de sourire, il posa un léger baiser sur son front avant de murmurer qu'il allait se faire une infusion dans la cuisine. Un simple grognement lui répondit et il sortit sur la pointe des pieds de la pièce en attrapant sa robe de chambre au passage.

o0o

À cette heure de la nuit, le manoir était totalement silencieux et les couloirs déserts, et Charles arriva rapidement à la cuisine. Celle-ci était simplement baignée par la clarté de la lune mais il fut surpris de voir qu'elle n'était pas vide. Apparemment, quelqu'un d'autre avait eu l'idée de se faire une camomille à deux heures du matin. Sans allumer la lumière, le télépathe toussota pour faire connaître sa présence et l'adolescent qui se trouvait à la table se redressa rapidement dans son siège.

« Professeur, commença-t-il un peu paniqué, je suis désolé, je ne suis pas descendu il y a longtemps, je...

\- Il n'y a aucun problème Dorian, l'interrompit Charles en prenant une tasse dans un des placards. J'ai le pressentiment que nous sommes ici pour les mêmes raisons, conclut-il en désignant la camomille d'un geste du menton.

\- Vous avez mal à la tête aussi ? demanda le jeune homme un peu plus calmement.

\- L'un des inconvénient de la télépathie j'en ai bien peur, répondit le plus âgé d'un ton fataliste.

\- Je comprends, moi aussi c'est à cause de ma mutation, soupira l'autre en se massant l'arrête du nez. J'aime pas trop quand l'air n'est pas pur et comme aujourd'hui on a eu pas mal de brouillard... »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens et Charles acquiesça d'un petit signe de tête en trempant un sachet d'infusion dans de l'eau chaude. Dorian Garvill, qui se faisait appeler ironiquement Mirage, possédait une vue remarquable qui lui permettait de voir net au travers de toutes sortes de perturbations. Il n'était troublé ni par les fumées, qu'elles fussent brumes ou produites par un feu, ni par les ridules sur un liquide, voyait distinctement à travers les vitres embuées ou quand la pluie se faisait torrentielle, n'avait jamais besoin de lunettes de soleil et ne succombait jamais aux illusions d'optique inventées par la main de l'homme ou occasionnées, justement, par les mirages. Sans lui permettre de voir à des distances très importantes, sa vue s'avérait toutefois très utile au quotidien.

Le seul inconvénient était que son cerveau devait constamment traiter presque simultanément l'image immédiate de la situation telle qu'envoyée par réflexe par ses yeux et celle améliorée obtenue quand Dorian faisait appel à sa mutation, ce qui arrivait parfois inconsciemment. L'accommodation obligatoire qui en résultait était donc très fatigante, surtout quand la perturbation perdurait et que deux images différentes d'un même objet étaient envoyées pendant une durée assez longue. Le jeune mutant travaillait à faire en sorte que sa vision améliorée devienne en quelque sorte sa vision par défaut, pour qu'il n'y ait plus qu'une seule image à traiter, mais il n'était à l'Institut que depuis quelques mois et avait encore bien du chemin à parcourir dans cette voie.

Après ce bref échange, ils restèrent un long moment assis en silence autour de la table, savourant la quiétude, buvant de temps à autre une gorgée de leur tasse. Les yeux fermés, ils tentaient tous deux de faire abstraction des images qui les assaillaient, qu'elles soient réelles ou mentales, et de faire le vide dans leur tête. Peu à peu, l'odeur de la camomille et le bruit du vent sifflant dans les arbres du parc finirent à leur tour par s'effacer et sans s'en rendre compte, ils basculèrent lentement dans le royaume des songes.

Le lendemain matin, en partant faire son jogging matinal, Erik eut la surprise de trouver les deux mutants affalés sur la table, tenant encore à la main des tasses où stagnait un fond de thé froid. Il leva les yeux au ciel en sortant de la pièce pour aller chercher au salon deux couvertures, qu'il posa attentivement sur les épaules des dormeurs. Et même si on l'accusait souvent de n'avoir ni tact, ni délicatesse, il prit grand soin de ne pas claquer la porte en partant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai particulièrement pensé à Gentiane94 en écrivant cet OS, elle qui aimerait plus que tout lancer un plan de réhabilitation de l'image d'Erik Lehnsherr. ;-)
> 
> J'espère que ça vous a plu et je vous dis à demain !


	7. Communiquer, c'est la clé

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tout d'abord, je tiens à souligner que cet OS m'a particulièrement donné du fil à retordre. La mutation d'aujourd'hui est assez compliquée à saisir et présente pas mal d'ambiguïtés qu'il a fallu que j'éclaire. J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même et que ça ne sera pas trop prise de tête.
> 
> Un grand grand merci à fidjet et Gentiane94 sans qui cet OS aurait été abscons voire absurde. Grâce à leurs remarques, la qualité et la logique de ce chapitre en ont été grandement améliorées. Merci à elles.
> 
> Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Quand il regardait tous les élèves qui habitaient l'Institut Xavier, Charles ne manquait jamais de noter avec plaisir la diversité de leurs origines. Son établissement avait gagné en peu de temps une si grande notoriété que certains venaient d'Europe, d'Asie ou même d'Afrique – comme la très jeune Ororo – pour y étudier. Dans ces cas là se posait rapidement la question de savoir si l'étudiant parlait l'anglais. Lorsque la demande émanait de ses parents, la réponse était généralement oui, et celui-ci n'avait pas de mal à s'intégrer dans une école où la majorité des élèves restait américaine. Mais il arrivait aussi que les élèves aient été récupérés suite à une intervention des X-Men qui avaient capté leur détresse via Cerebro et ils devaient alors veiller à apprendre la langue anglaise avant de pouvoir commencer leurs études. Heureusement, les enfants apprenaient vite et au-delà de cela, les étudiants trouvaient bien des manières de communiquer sans avoir recours à la parole.

De plus, le corps enseignant lui-même s'avérait très efficace, que ce soit grâce à Charles qui en tant que télépathe comprenait les images que lui envoyaient les jeunes mutants ou grâce à Erik qui parlait couramment l'allemand, le polonais, le français, l'espagnol et le yiddish. Dans de rares cas, il arrivait même que ce soit la mutation de l'élève lui-même qui vienne suppléer à sa méconnaissance de l'anglais. C'était le cas de Douglas Ramsey, alias Cypher, qui pouvait comprendre tous les langages parlés ou écrits et apprendre n'importe quelle langue en seulement quelques heures, mais c'était aussi le cas d'Imogène Perrin, une jeune Française récemment arrivée à l'Institut.

Celle-ci avait déjà treize ans quand ses parents avaient contacté le professeur Xavier, car il leur avait fallu du temps pour comprendre qu'elle était une mutante. Il n'était pas rare en effet que les mutations non physiques et discrètes soient identifiées bien après leur apparition. Cela avait particulièrement été le cas d'Imogène, dont la seule particularité notable aux yeux des autres avait longtemps été de porter un prénom absolument atroce. Jusqu'à ce jour où, au cours d'un dîner de famille, s'était tenue la conversation la plus irréaliste qui soit.

Elle avait commencé par une remarque anodine de sa mère, qui dissimulait en réalité une plaisanterie uniquement destinée à sa fille. Celle-ci avait répondu par une phrase similaire et un clin d'œil, ce qui avait fait rire son interlocutrice mais qui avait plongé dans la perplexité tout le reste de la tablée. Son père lui avait demandé ce qu'elles entendaient par : « etnopatek rustuk aliobardi vasil buzul ». Sans comprendre de quoi il pouvait bien parler, la jeune fille avait répété à l'assemblée ce qu'elle venait de dire, et ce fut cette fois-ci sa mère qui afficha un air étonné tandis que le regard des autres était illuminé de compréhension ou d'amusement.

Jugeant que le phénomène sortait de l'ordinaire, Imogène passa alors les minutes qui suivirent à parler successivement à différentes personnes comme si elle voulait leur faire une confidence, pour vérifier que les autres ne saisissaient véritablement rien de ce qu'elle racontait. L'expérience s'avérant concluante, il apparut que l'adolescente semblait capable de ne se faire comprendre que d'une personne ou d'un groupe choisi, sans que les autres ne puisse rien saisir du propos.

Après cette découverte, beaucoup de détails qui avaient semblé un peu étrange sans pour autant être vus comme exceptionnels trouvèrent leur explication. On comprit comment sa mère avait pu comprendre exactement ce dont elle avait besoin quand elle n'avait que quelques semaines, comment il était possible qu'elle échange des messes basses avec quelqu'un sans que personne d'autre ne puisse rien saisir du propos même en tendant l'oreille, et surtout la raison pour laquelle elle se débrouillait si bien à l'oral en langues vivantes, alors qu'elle peinait à rendre des devoirs corrects.

Ses parents avaient alors décidé de contacter l'Institut Xavier. Madame Perrin connaissait très bien l'œuvre du professeur, dont elle avait eu la chance de voir un cours magistral durant l'année qu'elle avait passée à Oxford dans sa jeunesse. Même si son mari aurait souhaité que la jeune fille reste en France pour continuer ses études, elle avait réussi à le convaincre d'envoyer leur fille en Amérique, au moins jusqu'à la fin de ses années de lycée. Il aurait été trop dommage qu'elle passe à côté de certains aspects de sa mutation parce qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de rencontrer quelqu'un qui l'aide à l'amener à maturité. N'ayant pas les moyens d'acheter trois billets pour se rendre aux États-Unis, les Perrin avaient dû se résoudre à une simple conversation téléphonique avec Charles, qui s'était empressé de leur dire qu'il leur payerait le voyage avec plaisir s'ils choisissaient d'inscrire leur fille dans son école et s'ils désiraient l'accompagner pour la rentrée. Après avoir longuement discuté des modalités de la scolarité et des infrastructures proposées par le manoir, les parents d'Imogène ne tardèrent pas à se décider.

Leur fille intégra donc l'Institut à la rentrée de septembre, après avoir passé une semaine à visiter New-York avec ses parents. Bien qu'un peu triste durant les premiers jours d'avoir laissé en France des amis très chers, sa personnalité joviale ne tarda pas à reprendre le dessus et elle se fit rapidement apprécier de ses camarades. Grâce à sa mutation, elle n'eut aucun souci à se faire comprendre, même si Charles insista dès son arrivée pour qu'elle prenne des cours intensifs d'anglais.

Il avait en effet beaucoup réfléchi aux conséquences que les mutations avaient sur la vie de ceux qui les possédaient et il était finalement arrivé à la conclusion que les utiliser constamment n'était généralement pas une bonne solution. Tout comme il essayait d'éviter au maximum d'user de sa télépathie pour obtenir des informations ou pour contraindre les gens à faire quelque chose, de même Elisabeth, l'infirmière de l'Institut, ne soignait avec ses pouvoirs que les blessures graves, et se contentait d'appliquer mercurochrome et pansements sur les coupures superficielles. Il convenait de trouver un équilibre entre utilité et facilité, équilibre auquel il n'était pas évident de parvenir, surtout quand on était un enfant ou un adolescent, mais qui était nécessaire à la vie en société.

Car si au sein du manoir les élèves étaient libres de faire plus ou moins comme bon leur semblait, c'était loin d'être le cas à l'extérieur. Charles était convaincu qu'utiliser sa mutation à tout va en présence d'humains était le meilleur moyen d'augmenter leur jalousie voire leur peur à l'égard des mutants et, à terme, de provoquer la prise de mesures plus restrictives à leur encontre. La mesure et la modération étaient dans cette optique essentielles. C'était d'ailleurs là un de ses points de divergence principal avec Erik qui considérait lui que les mutants ne devraient tout simplement pas avoir à se cacher, en aucune circonstance. Le télépathe comprenait ce point de vue, mais restait persuadé que, tout comme une personne brillante n'avait pas à étaler sa science à tout bout de champ, un mutant faisait mieux de ne pas étaler sa mutation toutes les cinq minutes.

Mais malgré tous ces principes moraux, Charles n'oubliait pas qu'il était le directeur d'une école et qu'il n'était pas dans son intérêt de brider ses étudiants. Au contraire, il les encourageait toujours davantage à repousser leurs limites afin qu'ils puissent par la suite savoir le mieux possible à quoi s'en tenir. Il n'était donc pas rare qu'il croise un élève en train de faire une démonstration de ses capacités, bien souvent en extérieur car il craignait tout de même un peu pour son manoir si tous venaient à s'entraîner à l'intérieur.

Dans le cas d'Imogène, cela ne posait toutefois guère de problème. En bon scientifique, le télépathe avait cherché à comprendre comment fonctionnait sa mutation exactement, et il avait fini par conclure que pour ne se faire comprendre que d'une personne, la jeune fille utilisait les ondes cérébrales de son interlocuteur. Elle inventait ainsi instinctivement une forme de langage dont les codes entraient en résonance avec les connaissances et les acquis de celui-ci. Et plus le nombre de personnes à qui elle s'adressait était élevé, plus ce qu'elle disait semblait étrange car elle devait s'exprimer de sorte à interagir avec de nombreuses ondes.

Au contraire, Charles l'avait plusieurs fois entendue parler à Erik dans une langue connue, le polonais, car il était le seul au manoir à le maîtriser. Le Professeur en avait donc finalement déduit que non seulement elle captait les ondes liées à la communication chez son interlocuteur pour se faire comprendre, mais également les ondes des indésirables à portée de voix, pour être sûre cette fois qu'ils ne comprendraient rien. Tout ceci était véritablement fascinant.

Au fil des semaines, elle parvint de mieux en mieux à utiliser sa mutation, d'abord en réussissant à changer d'interlocuteur au sein d'une même phrase, presque sans y penser, ce qu'elle avait eu énormément de mal à faire dans un premier temps. Ce développement rendit les repas relativement difficiles, même si excessivement drôles. On commença même à classer les habitants du manoir selon si la langue que parlait Imogène en s'adressant à eux contenait beaucoup de « k », de « l », de mots en « -org » ou en « -wasa ». Mais réalisant que les plus âgés de l'Institut faisaient souvent les frais de messes basses pas si basses que ça au cours des repas, Charles finit par restreindre l'utilisation de cette mutation, en exceptant le dessert, car il fallait tout de même admettre que voir des gens répondre sérieusement à une phrase qui semblait n'avoir aucun sens était particulièrement amusant.

Finalement, à force de travail, Imogène réussit même à transposer sa mutation par écrit et à composer des codes spécifiques à chaque individu, ce qui lui permettait de faire passer des mots en classe en toute impunité. Cette nouvelle capacité lui avait valu le surnom de Cryptique, qu'elle avait adopté avec grand plaisir tant était grande l'aversion qu'elle portait à son prénom. Mais cette compétence, qu'elle avait prise au départ comme une véritable bénédiction qui lui permettrait de dissimuler à ses professeurs qu'elle avait encore bien du mal avec les verbes irréguliers, se révéla bientôt comme étant un sévère talon d'Achille.

En effet, il ne fallait pas longtemps à une personne versée dans la cryptographie pour percer le code qu'elle avait élaboré, quand bien même elle l'adaptait le plus possible à une seule et même personne. Il apparut de même assez rapidement qu'un enregistrement de ses conversations aboutirait in fine au même résultat. Elle s'évertua donc durant toute la suite de ses études à essayer de tenir compte des particularités des outils d'enregistrement pour aboutir à une forme de brouillage sur les prises de vue ou de son dans lesquelles elle était concernée. Cela s'avéra extrêmement difficile et il lui fallut très longtemps pour parvenir à un résultat moyennement probant.

De plus, si elle réussissait parfaitement à se faire comprendre des autres, elle-même ne parvenait pas à comprendre tout le monde, en particulier les étudiants dotés d'un accent à couper au couteau. Et il ne fallut pas longtemps à Charles Xavier pour découvrir que la jeune fille avait légèrement délaissé ses tableaux de conjugaison et ses listes de vocabulaire pour se laisser aller à la facilité de sa mutation. Ce à quoi il entreprit de mettre fin, au grand dam d'Imogène.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà ! J'espère que vous aurez compris un peu quand même. ^^'
> 
> Bonne fin de journée et à demain !


	8. Interchangeables

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà un OS un peu plus simple à aborder (quoique) et qui est une des premières idées de mutation que j'ai eues pour ce défi. J'espère que vous aimerez celle qui la détient et qu'elle vous fera rire... ;-)
> 
> Merci à fidjet et à Gentiane94, qui aurait aimé en avoir un peu plus...
> 
> Bonne lecture !

En ce vendredi soir, les élèves les plus âgés de l'Institut Xavier étaient tous rassemblés dans un des salons du manoir, assis sur les divers fauteuils et canapés ou en tailleur par terre. Ils étaient une dizaine et regardaient tous avec intérêt une étudiante, qui était là depuis près d'un mois, Emma Trade. Elle venait de franchir le matin même avec Hank une nouvelle étape dans l'utilisation de sa mutation et chacun avait hâte de voir de quoi elle était capable. Possédant la capacité d'échanger quelques gènes de deux individus, cela faisait désormais plusieurs semaines qu'elle essayait d'identifier précisément les gènes sur lesquelles reposaient les mutations et elle pensait enfin avoir compris comment les échanger.

À son arrivée à l'école, lors de son entretien avec Charles, celui-ci avait demandé à Hank de venir les rejoindre et ils avaient passé plusieurs heures à discuter de toutes les possibilités offertes par ses capacités. Emma ne savait à l'époque pas exactement en quoi celles-ci consistaient, elle savait juste qu'elle semblait pouvoir intervertir la couleur des cheveux, la couleur des yeux ou la forme du nez de deux personnes. Ses modifications s'avéraient toutes temporaires et duraient rarement plus de quelques heures, quelques jours au maximum.

Une fois élève, elle avait passé beaucoup de temps dans le laboratoire de Hank pour mieux comprendre, le scientifique ayant suggéré qu'au vu des modifications qu'elle pratiquait, les changements devaient très probablement se faire au niveau génétique. Après de nombreuses recherches et des essais qui n'avaient pas tous réussi, ils avaient fini par comprendre le mécanisme exact de sa mutation. Lorsqu'elle procédait à l'échange, elle touchait, par un mimétisme plus ou moins inconscient, toutes les cellules identiques intervenant dans un caractère donné. Si les individus finissaient par reprendre leur apparence originale, c'était car la durée de vie des cellules modifiées était réduite drastiquement. Elles étaient en effet considérées par les cellules « normales » comme des corps étrangers et étaient ainsi rapidement détruites et remplacées.

De plus, Emma ne parvenait pas à créer un gène de toutes pièces, elle se contentait simplement de les échanger, ce qui nécessitait qu'elle ait au moins deux volontaires. Elle n'avait jamais osé changer ses gènes à elle, de peur de perturber quoi que ce soit chez elle qui puisse être dangereux. Ainsi, à l'âge de quinze ans, elle en savait déjà beaucoup en génétique, ayant été obligée d'approfondir ses connaissances pour mieux contrôler sa mutation. Et durant ces semaines de travail, elle avait réussi à découvrir que tous les gènes émettaient une sorte de signal différent qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir capter et surtout la seule à pouvoir différencier. Après des heures « d'écoute », elle avait fini par trouver quelle était ce qu'elle appelait la fréquence des gènes X, contrôlant les mutations des autres occupants de l'Institut. Excitée par sa découverte elle en avait fait part à ses camarades, qui avaient décidé de se réunir le soir même pour tenter de la voir à l'œuvre.

« Et tu pourrais échanger les mutation de n'importe qui ? demanda Raven, d'un air très intéressé.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre, répondit prudemment Emma qui ne savait trop quoi faire de toute l'attention qu'on lui portait. Le problème c'est que les mutations ne sont pas provoquées par les mêmes gènes chez tous les mutants, puisqu'ils ne concernent pas les mêmes champs d'actions je dirais. Bien sûr, chaque cellule d'un individu a le même patrimoine génétique, mais selon si le ou les gènes concernés s'expriment avec plus ou moins de force, la cellule aura un rôle particulier. Toutes nos cellules ne se ressemblent pas même si elles ont le même plan de base, à savoir l'ADN, car les directives données ne sont pas les mêmes. Une mutation qui permet de changer d'apparence aura ainsi une assise plus grande dans plus de cellules qu'une mutation permettant d'influer sur un élément extérieur. »

Au fil de son explication, les élèves se jetèrent des regards de plus en plus interloqués, pas vraiment certains de ce qu'ils devaient comprendre dans ce jargon scientifique. Dans un coin de la pièce, Charles étouffa un rire discret dans sa main. Erik, qui était assis en face de lui de l'autre côté du plateau d'échec, releva la tête en lui lançant un sourire en coin. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de s'installer de temps en temps le soir dans la même pièce que les adolescents, tant pour garder un œil sur eux que pour ne pas trop s'isoler de la vie de l'Institut.

« Ce que je veux dire, rit légèrement Emma, c'est que comme je dois échanger des gènes plus ou moins similaires pour que les cellules fonctionnent correctement et que les résultats soient visibles, il faut que les mutations elles-même soient similaires. Sinon le processus me prendrait beaucoup de temps pour des effets qui dureraient très peu ou même seraient inexistants.

\- Et ici tu pourrais le faire avec qui ? demanda Sean avec l'approbation de tous.

\- Eh bien, minauda la jeune fille en observant tour à tour ses camarades, vous avez tous des mutations qui sont assez différentes, ça me semble assez difficile...

\- Et Erik et Charles ? proposa Hank l'air de rien, s'attirant un regard perplexe de Raven qui était assise contre lui sur le canapé.

\- Ça par contre, ça pourrait le faire », répliqua Emma avec un sourire en coin.

Les deux intéressés relevèrent la tête de leur partie d'échecs et Erik fronça les sourcils.

« Au risque d'énoncer une absurdité, commença-t-il lentement, je ne vois pas vraiment en quoi la télépathie et le fait de manipuler le métal sont des mutations similaires.

\- Mais si ! s'exclama la jeune mutante en se levant brusquement. Vous jouez tous les deux sur les ondes ! Regardez, expliqua-t-elle devant leur air peu convaincu, vous Professeur vous utilisez les ondes cérébrales qui émanent de chaque individu, c'est bien ça ?

\- Grossièrement oui, commença Charles, mais si on considère...

-Et vous monsieur Lehnsherr, l'interrompit-elle sans se soucier des ricanements d'Alex au nom qu'elle avait donné à Magneto, vous vous servez bien des interactions entre les particules des métaux et plus généralement des ondes émises par le champ magnétique terrestre ?

\- C'est possible, même si j'avoue ne pas me faire la réflexion tous les matins, concéda Erik en croisant les bras et en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil.

\- Si un autre avis est nécessaire, intervint Hank, je trouve ce raisonnement tout à fait pertinent.

\- Et donc tu suggèrerais qu'Erik et moi acceptions que tu échanges nos mutations ? demanda Charles sur un ton qui trahissait à la fois ses doutes et sa curiosité de scientifique.

\- Si vous êtes d'accord, dit-elle avec un peu plus de réserve, ça pourrait me permettre de m'entraîner. Je n'avais pas pensé au fait que vous seriez aussi compatibles de ce point de vue là. »

Au vu du regard qu'Emma avait échangé quelques minutes auparavant avec Hank, Raven doutait fortement de cette affirmation, mais si son frère jugeait bon de mener à bien cette petite expérience, elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle l'en empêcherait. Même si elle avait un très mauvais pressentiment à propos de tout ça. De leur côté, Erik et Charles semblaient être parvenus à un accord et s'étaient assis côte à côte sur le canapé, l'adolescente agenouillée devant eux. Elle leur prit délicatement le poignet et ferma les yeux. Dans la salle, personne n'osa alors plus faire un bruit, mais on se rapprocha instinctivement pour voir de quoi il retournait.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Erik sursauta violemment, comme électrocuté et se prit la tête entre les mains en poussant un cri bref. Un air inquiet sur le visage, Charles se rapprocha vivement de lui et dans le même temps, la lampe qui se trouvait juste à côté de lui chuta au sol. Les appliques sur les murs commencèrent à trembler légèrement alors qu'il tentait de forcer son amant à le regarder.

« Erik ! cria-t-il. Erik regarde moi ! Concentre-toi sur ma voix !

\- Gottverdammt mais fais-les taire ! grinça l'autre entre ses dents, les mains collées sur les oreilles.

\- Je sais, je sais, souffla Charles en lui caressant lentement le dos, je suis désolé. Excusez-moi tout le monde, dit-il avec un petit rire nerveux, mais j'ai tellement l'habitude de mes boucliers mentaux que j'ai oublié que j'avais mis des mois à les construire. Combien de temps ça va durer ? demanda-t-il l'air soucieux en se tournant vers Emma.

\- Il y avait pas mal de cellules concernées des deux côtés, répondit-elle rapidement, et j'ai dû toucher à pas mal de trucs donc je dirais quelques heures, un jour peut-être, pas plus.

\- Alors il va falloir qu'on s'isole, murmura le télépathe qui n'en était plus vraiment un en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Est-ce que vous pourriez tous essayer de ne penser qu'à des vagues ou à des choses apaisantes pendant quelques minutes, le temps que nous nous éloignions un peu s'il vous plaît ? Erik, continua-t-il en se tournant vers son amant, est-ce que tu peux te lever ? De l'autre côté du manoir on devrait être assez éloignés pour que ça aille mieux.

\- Je suis assailli de pensées salaces et de questions que je ne me suis plus posées depuis mes douze ans, grimaça Erik, je ne suis pas devenu complètement inapte.

\- Je vois ça, soupira Charles en levant les yeux au ciel mais en le soutenant quand même par le bras pour l'aider à quitter le canapé. Alors c'est parti. »

Les deux hommes traversèrent péniblement le salon et le plus jeune tendait la main vers la porte lorsque la poignée tourna brusquement sur elle-même et que le battant s'ouvrit violemment, manquant lui rentrer dans la figure. De la même manière, le porte parapluie en acier qui se trouvait dans le hall frôla sa tête d'un centimètre, comme cédant à l'attraction d'un aimant.

« Calme-toi Charles, souffla Erik, ou tu risques d'attirer tous les objets en métal dans un rayon de cent mètres.

\- Facile à dire, j'ai l'impression d'être entouré d'insectes plus ou moins gros qui bourdonnent sans arrêt, siffla Charles en fronçant les sourcils.

\- C'est le principe d'un champ magnétique, répliqua Erik le ton légèrement acerbe, ce n'est quand même pas moi qui vais t'apprendre comment ça fonctionne... »

Les voix des deux mutants s'estompèrent à mesure qu'ils s'éloignaient du salon et bientôt, il ne régna plus à l'intérieur de la pièce qu'un grand silence. Soudain, Emma et Hank éclatèrent de rire, bientôt suivis par les autres élèves. Raven attendit que la vague d'hilarité soit passée avant de leur dire d'un ton réprobateur :

« Et vous n'avez rien trouvé de mieux pour passer la soirée que de convaincre deux des plus puissants mutants du monde que ce serait une bonne idée qu'ils échangent leurs mutations au risque de perdre le contrôle et de nous éradiquer de la surface de la planète en nous broyant sous les décombres du manoir ou en nous liquéfiant la cervelle ?! »

Elle acheva sa tirade d'un trait, en parlant de plus en plus fort, ce qui eut pour effet de faire rougir les deux comploteurs qui ne se sentaient plus très fiers de leur petite mise en scène. Il y eut un silence avant qu'Alex ne reprenne la parole en souriant.

« Oh allez Raven ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'as pas rêvé de voir le Professeur et Magneto descendre de leur piédestal de maîtres absolus de leurs mutations et redevenir un peu des élèves ? Même pas un tout petit peu ? »

La mutante ne dit rien pendant quelques instants, puis un sourire se dessina lentement sur ses lèvres.

« Tu n'as pas idée, murmura-t-elle d'un ton mystérieux. Mais le fait est que c'était quand même dangereux et que comme je suis la seule à avoir la tête sur les épaules dans cette pièce, je m'accorde le droit de baptiser Emma.

\- Me baptiser ? répéta celle-ci perplexe en fronçant les sourcils.

\- C'est une tradition, on a tous un surnom dans cette école, expliqua Hank. Mystique, le Fauve, Havok, en fonction de notre mutation.

\- Je vois, sourit la jeune fille. Dans ce cas vas-y Raven, mais je me réserve un droit de veto, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

\- Tu sera désormais Mercuria ! s'exclama fièrement la mutante bleue.

\- Tu n'aurais pas pu choisir une référence encore plus obscure ? ironisa Alex qui n'était pas le seul à ne pas savoir de qui il s'agissait.

\- D'après le dieu de la ruse et des échanges ? murmura Emma. Ça me va bien ! » conclut-elle en souriant.

Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard entendu et Emma fut définitivement adoptée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sur cette note sympathique, je vous laisse et vous dis à demain ! ^^


	9. Ébullition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Une fois n'est pas coutume, cet OS fera beaucoup plus intervenir Hank, un personnage que j'aime beaucoup dans tous les films, que ce soit pour ses insécurités ou pour sa force tranquille. De plus, ce chapitre entre de plein pied dans cette espèce d'obsession scientifique que j'ai développée presque malgré moi en écrivant pour ce défi... XD
> 
> Merci à fidjet et à Gentiane94 pour leur participation active à la relecture. ^^
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Charles était au milieu d'un article extrêmement intéressant sur la possibilité d'un antécédent génétique à la schizophrénie lorsqu'il entendit frapper à la porte de son bureau. Relevant rapidement la tête, il demanda à la personne d'entrer et sourit au mutant qui s'inscrivit sur le seuil de la porte.

« Hank ! s'exclama-t-il en enlevant ses lunettes de lecture. Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

\- Rien de grave, s'empressa de le rassurer l'autre qui entra en refermant la porte derrière lui. J'aurais juste voulu ton avis sur quelque chose. »

Depuis que sa mutation s'était pleinement révélée, le jeune homme avait beaucoup gagné en assurance et Charles était fier de pouvoir affirmer que leur relation s'était transformée peu à peu en une amitié véritable. Et il n'était désormais pas rare qu'il vienne lui demander conseil, que ce soit au sujet de ses recherches ou pour savoir quel restaurant était le plus susceptible de plaire à Raven.

« Je t'écoute, dit le plus âgé avec sérieux en posant son menton sur ses doigts croisés.

\- Ce matin, je suis allé voir les nouveaux locaux du laboratoire de l'AnnasCorp, tu sais, la firme avec laquelle je suis en contact depuis plusieurs mois pour les pièces d'équipement, précisa-t-il devant l'air un peu perplexe de Charles, et j'ai eu l'impression que l'un des chercheurs que j'ai vu, Fred Bell, était également un mutant. Il n'a pas arrêté de me lancer des regards en coin pendant toute la visite et il a commencé une expérience quand je suis arrivé qui avait déjà fourni des résultats à mon départ, ce qui au vu des composants chimiques qu'il a utilisés me semble très étrange.

\- Tu crois qu'il aurait pu les manipuler lui-même ? demanda Charles dont le regard s'était illuminé, comme à chaque fois qu'il entendait parler d'une nouvelle mutation.

\- Ou influencer d'une certaine manière la réaction oui, confirma Hank. J'ai un peu discuté avec ses collègues, apparemment il n'est pas là depuis longtemps mais il a déjà fait pas mal d'avancées dans plusieurs domaines de recherches, à chaque fois beaucoup plus rapidement qu'on ne s'y attendait.

\- Et tu as pu lui parler ? s'enquit l'autre sans parvenir totalement à contenir l'excitation dans sa voix.

\- Malheureusement non, soupira le scientifique. J'ai bien essayé avant de partir, mais j'ai eu l'impression qu'il m'évitait. Ce pour quoi je ne peux pas vraiment le blâmer, à sa place j'aurais sans doute fait la même chose.

\- Il est regrettable que la plupart d'entre nous ait encore peur de sortir au grand jour, souffla Charles en secouant la tête.

\- Je suis persuadé qu'avec le temps ce sera de moins en moins le cas, affirma Hank d'un air décidé, mais en attendant je me disais que tu pourrais peut-être utiliser Cerebro pour vérifier tout d'abord s'il s'agit bien d'un mutant, même si je n'en doute guère, et ensuite pour savoir où il habite, peut-être qu'en dehors de son lieu de travail il acceptera davantage de me rencontrer.

\- Ça ne devrait pas poser de problème, répondit le télépathe en se reculant dans sa chaise, mais il risque de ne pas apprécier nous voir débarquer sur le pas de sa porte. Peut-être serait-il plus sage de l'attendre à la sortie du laboratoire à la fin de la journée, avant qu'il ne rentre chez lui. Il pourrait mal prendre le fait que l'on se soit autant renseignés sur sa vie privée. Et avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit, ajouta-t-il soudain en se tournant vers la porte de son bureau, je sais que c'est généralement ce qui arrive quand on entre dans la tête des gens sans leur permission.

\- J'allais juste dire que c'était bientôt l'heure du dîner mais effectivement, entrer dans la tête des gens, c'est mal, répliqua avec un sourire en coin Erik, qui venait juste d'entrer dans la pièce avec sa discrétion habituelle

\- Je vais voir si je ne peux pas donner un coup de main en bas, dit Hank en se levant de sa chaise.

\- Nous arrivons dans un instant, dit distraitement Charles en quittant enfin des yeux le manipulateur de métal. Je verrai après le repas pour monsieur Bell, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire, il vaut mieux ne pas laisser traîner ce genre de choses. »

Le scientifique acquiesça d'un signe de tête et Erik se décala légèrement pour le laisser passer. Une fois qu'il fut sorti du bureau, la porte se referma sans bruit derrière lui et il leva les yeux au ciel. « Après le repas », avait dit Charles, mais encore faudrait-il qu'il y fasse son apparition.

o0o

Le lendemain, Hank se posta en fin d'après-midi devant les laboratoires de l'AnnasCorp. Hésitant à aller s'asseoir dans le café du coin de la rue, il y renonça finalement, craignant de manquer la sortie du chercheur, et résolut à la place de s'installer sur un banc. Il se plongea dans le livre qu'il avait commencé, un thriller psychologique conseillé par Raven et qu'il avait bien du mal à reposer, ignorant les regards curieux, effrayés ou dégoutés que lui jetaient les passants. Une demi-heure plus tard, un groupe d'hommes parmi lesquels Hank aperçut Fred Bell, sortit du bâtiment et discuta un temps sur le trottoir. Après quelques minutes ils se séparèrent et le mutant bleu suivit l'autre mutant, qui s'éloignait d'un pas vif.

Il s'apprêtait à l'accoster quand celui-ci se retourna brusquement.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous me voulez ? s'exclama-t-il sur un ton irrité.

\- Excusez-moi, répondit Hank l'air gêné en rajustant ses lunettes par automatisme. Je suis désolé de vous aborder de la sorte, mais je voulais vous parler, de scientifique à scientifique et surtout, de mutant à mutant, souffla-t-il avec un regard entendu.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que je suis concerné par cette seconde affirmation ? demanda le chimiste d'un ton neutre.

\- Disons qu'il est assez rare d'arriver à faire bouillir une solution d'acétone et de cyanure d'hydrogène en moins de quinze secondes, répliqua l'autre avec un sourire en coin. Je suis Henry McCoy, ajouta-t-il en tendant la main après quelques minutes de silence, voyant que son homologue restait immobile.

\- Henry McCoy ? répéta vivement Bell. L'auteur de  _Mutants et Humains : Résurgence de l'opposition entre Homo Sapiens et Homme de Neandertal ?_

\- Lui-même, confirma Hank avec un sourire.

\- J'ai lu tous vos écrits sur l'évolution de la biologie humaine, dit l'autre rapidement en saisissant la main tendue. Vos développements sur les particularités des mutations sont tout simplement brillants, c'est un véritable honneur de vous rencontrer. Je ne savais pas que vous étiez aussi un...conclut Bell avec un vague signe de la main en direction de l'apparence particulière de son interlocuteur.

\- Les revues scientifiques étaient déjà peu enclines à publier des photos de moi avant ma transformation alors vous imaginez bien que désormais elles le sont encore moins, plaisanta-t-il, les faisant rire tout deux.

\- Veuillez pardonner ma méfiance, reprit Bell en se remettant lentement à marcher, mais je suis d'un naturel discret et j'aimerais vraiment éviter que l'on découvre ma nature sur mon lieu de travail et qu'ensuite on me harcèle d'expériences. J'avais peur qu'en me voyant discuter avec vous certains fassent le lien et comprennent pourquoi j'obtiens des résultats aussi rapidement.

\- Je comprends tout à fait acquiesça Hank en marchant à côté de lui. Je suis désolé si mon insistance vous semble déplacée mais comme votre mutation m'a paru toucher directement le monde scientifique, j'avais particulièrement envie de discuter avec vous.

\- Je ne peux qu'approuver cette curiosité, sourit le chercheur. En tout cas vous avez l'œil parce que j'essaye toujours de faire très attention de ne pas trop utiliser ma mutation au laboratoire. Je ne devais pas être assez concentré, rit-il légèrement en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

\- Disons que je commence à être capable de repérer rapidement certains signes qui ne trompent pas. Par contre, j'ignore quelles sont vos capacités exactes, alors si vous pouviez m'éclairer...

\- J'ai tout simplement la capacité d'influer sur la durée des réactions chimiques. Rien de bien impressionnant mais je peux accélérer une ébullition, un phénomène de rouille, ou ralentir une dissolution, ce genre de chose. C'est assez commode dans notre branche d'études.

\- Je ne vous le fais pas dire, murmura Hank dont l'esprit embrassait déjà toutes les possibilités offertes par la mutation. Mais je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous pour dire qu'elle n'est pas spectaculaire, je suis certain qu'avec un peu d'entraînement, vous pourriez parvenir à faire des choses remarquables.

\- Peut-être, éluda l'homme, mais j'ai toujours peur de provoquer par mégarde un accident. Et puis, reprit-il, je m'en sors assez bien avec ce dont je suis capable, je n'ai jamais vraiment ressenti le besoin d'aller plus loin.

\- Écoutez, dit l'autre en lui tendant la carte de l'Institut Xavier, si jamais vous désirez un jour exceptionnellement repousser vos limites, venez à cette adresse, vous serez toujours le bienvenu.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas, répondit Bell en rangeant soigneusement la carte dans une poche intérieure de sa veste. En attendant, dit-il en s'arrêtant devant un immeuble, je vous invite à être le bienvenu chez moi pour dîner. Ma femme travaille en ce moment sur les possibilités génétiques de mutations semblables à celles des hommes chez les grands singes et elle serait ravie de pouvoir échanger avec vous.

\- Si vous êtes sûr que je ne dérangerai pas, j'accepte avec plaisir.

\- En ce cas, c'est entendu », conclut le chimiste en souriant et en s'effaçant pour laisser l'autre passer la porte.

Hank le remercia d'un signe de tête et le suivit dans la cage d'escalier. Une fois dans l'appartement, il téléphona à Charles pour l'informer du fait qu'il ne faudrait pas l'attendre dans la soirée. Après tout, celui-ci savait mieux que personne que rien ou presque n'arrêtait des scientifiques lancés sur leur sujet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un petit OS léger et pour une fois pas prise de tête. Profitez-en. ;-)
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à vous manifester dans les commentaires et à demain !


	10. L'homme pas tout à fait invisible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà l'OS le plus court depuis le début de ce défi, mais je me suis tellement éclatée à l'écrire que j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même. ^^
> 
> Merci à fidjet et à Gentiane94, qui ont eu la gentillesse de me relire un peu pressées par le temps. ;-)

Quelque part, Charles avait de la chance. Quand il avait commencé à envisager l'idée d'ouvrir son école, l'une de ses plus grandes craintes avait été de se retrouver à la tête d'un établissement dans lequel résideraient non seulement des enfants et des adolescents hormonaux, mais en plus des enfants et des adolescents hormonaux ET dotés de mutations dont certaines pourraient s'avérer légèrement instables, pour ne pas dire dangereuses. Ce qui augmenterait grandement les chances de voir arriver une catastrophe, que ce soit parce qu'un des étudiants avait tenté de faire le malin devant ses camarades, ou parce qu'une blague aurait mal tourné.

Heureusement, comme il avait eu de nombreuses occasions de le constater, la plupart des jeunes gens qui arrivaient dans son école présentaient une maturité remarquable. Bien plus, c'était souvent les mutants qui auraient pu faire le plus de dégâts qui se révélaient les plus responsables, car il arrivait fréquemment qu'ils aient par le passé fait du tort à des êtres chers. Il en résultait que les accidents qui s'étaient produits depuis l'ouverture de l'Institut pouvaient se compter sur les doigts d'une main et n'avaient finalement pas eu de conséquences particulièrement graves. De surcroît, grâce à l'aide d'Erik, les reconstructions s'effectuaient assez rapidement – Cerebro avait été rebâti en deux semaines à peine grâce à son aide – et il avait peu besoin de faire appel à des entreprises extérieures qui se seraient demandé comment un trou parfaitement cylindrique avait pu être créé dans le plafond de la salle à manger.

Néanmoins, car il y avait toujours un néanmoins, chaque règle avait son exception. Et dans le cas présent, l'exception s'appelait Rodney Faulkner et faisait particulièrement parler de lui. Orphelin, il avait passé toute son enfance dans un centre d'assistance sociale car aucune famille d'accueil n'avait jamais voulu de lui. En effet, toutes les tentatives de dissimuler sa mutation à d'éventuels parents adoptifs avaient été vaines, tant l'enfant semblait prendre un malin plaisir à l'utiliser à des moments importuns. Celle-ci n'était pas d'une nature dangereuse, mais elle pouvait facilement impressionner et surtout, dégoûter ou même effrayer.

Grâce aux études qu'il avait faites, Charles avait l'estomac bien accroché, mais il pouvait comprendre que quiconque, en se retrouvant face à un homme qui n'avait que les muscles sur les os, puisse avoir envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Rodney possédait en effet la capacité de rendre invisible n'importe quelle partie de son corps tout en laissant visible le reste. Classiquement, il pouvait se faire disparaître intégralement, faire disparaître ses jambes ou ses bras, mais il pouvait aussi de manière plus étonnante faire disparaître seulement ses cheveux, seulement ses yeux ou, dans le cas présent, seulement sa peau.

Charles restait rarement sans voix face à une mutation, mais alors qu'il observait le jeune homme faire disparaître également ses muscles et ne laisser voir que son squelette et ses organes, il devait bien avouer qu'il ne savait pas trop quoi dire. L'adolescent lui adressa un petit signe avec ses carpes et métacarpes droits et inclina légèrement son crâne, qui laissait clairement entrevoir son cerveau à travers ses orbites.

Après s'être rendu complètement invisible quelques instants, Rodney réapparut de l'autre côté de la pièce, cette fois entièrement, arborant des cheveux d'un noir de jais parfaitement coiffés, un T-Shirt blanc, un jean déchiré aux genoux et un visage présentant un sourire immense et de nombreuses fossettes. Charles sentait à son air mutin qu'il leur donnerait très certainement du fil à retordre, mais la directrice du centre où il résidait depuis ses trois ans l'avait contacté un peu en désespoir de cause. De toute façon, il n'avait jamais eu le cœur de refuser d'accueillir un comparse mutant, de surcroît un adolescent de douze ans.

Quand bien même celui-ci affichait un sourire digne du Joker et une nonchalance qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

o0o

Au cours des semaines qui suivirent, Charles comprit pourquoi l'assistante sociale n'avait fait aucune remarque concernant les frais d'inscriptions et avait été si désireuse de lui confier le jeune homme le plus rapidement possible. En quelques jours, Rodney avait failli donner une crise cardiaque à plusieurs de ses camarades en les réveillant au beau milieu de la nuit, en laissant voir des orbites vides, une absence de tête ou même simplement son squelette.

Mais s'il avait pleinement profité de ses capacités pour effrayer à vie ses camarades, il s'était rapidement rendu compte que les blagues qu'il aimait tant faire fonctionnaient beaucoup moins bien dans un manoir rempli de mutants. Il était ainsi impossible de penser surprendre Charles qui entendait son esprit arriver de très loin et qui de toute façon avait au cours de ses études disséqué tellement de choses différentes que, passée la surprise première, la vue d'une rate ou de poumons flottant dans les airs ne lui faisait plus qu'hausser un sourcil dubitatif. De même, Rodney avait un jour tenté de s'introduire dans le laboratoire de Hank mais celui-ci l'avait senti grâce à son flair sur-développé et c'était lui qui s'était fait une frayeur en voyant surgir de derrière une pile de boîtes le mutant rugissant, tous crocs et griffes dehors.

Tentant de revenir aux bases, il avait profité de son invisibilité pour se cacher dans la salle de bain en espérant y surprendre Raven. Mais alors que celle-ci entrait dans la baignoire et qu'il se décalait pour avoir une meilleure vue, il dérapa légèrement sur le sol mouillé et la jeune femme se retourna brusquement, avant d'envoyer à l'instinct un coup de pied dans le vide. Rodney le reçut directement dans le nez et il tomba sur les fesses, redevenant visible dans l'opération. Celle-ci s'était alors confondue en excuses, avant de réaliser ce que l'adolescent avait tenté d'accomplir. Extrêmement vexée elle avait alors spécifié à Elisabeth, l'infirmière de l'Institut, de veiller à ne pas trop lui réparer le nez, histoire que ça mette du plomb dans sa cervelle.

Cette mésaventure lui valu le surnom de Griffin, du nom du héros du roman de H. G. Wells, dans lequel le héros, un homme également invisible, finissait lynché par la foule d'avoir trop commis de méfaits en profitant de sa capacité hors du commun. Charles condamna dans un premier temps ce nouveau nom, n'ignorant rien de l'abject personnage ni de sa fin cruelle, mais Rodney ne sembla pas s'en offusquer et décida de l'arborer fièrement, afin de se souvenir de ne jamais tomber dans les dérives que lui permettrait sa mutation. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de continuer à passer des journées entières en ne laissant voir que son squelette, ou à faire croire à ses camarades en arborant un trou énorme dans le ventre, qu'il était en train d'agoniser.

La seule personne qui semblait à l'abri de ses mauvaises blagues était Erik Lehnsherr, ce qui ne surprenait personne. L'homme faisait déjà peur quand il était de bonne humeur alors mieux valait ne pas le provoquer. De son côté, Rodney évitait effectivement de se manifester dans les parages de Magneto, mais certainement pas parce qu'il avait peur. Il avait bien vu les six chiffres tatoués sur le bras gauche de l'homme et il savait pertinemment ce qu'ils signifiaient. Il imaginait sans mal ce qu'il avait dû traverser et ce qu'il avait dû voir au cours de ces années difficiles et il ne pensait pas que se montrer à lui comme un écorché vif ou comme un homme ayant perdu un membre soit du meilleur goût.

Après tout, on pouvait dire beaucoup de choses de Rodney, qu'il était stupide, inconscient ou qu'il avait un sens de l'humour très particulier, mais on ne pouvait certainement pas dire qu'il n'avait pas de cœur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà ! J'ai emprunté le prénom de ce mutant à l'homme invisible de La Ligue des Gentlemen Extraordinaires parce que j'adore ce film et surtout le perso... ^^
> 
> J'espère que ça vous aura au moins fait sourire et je vous dis à demain pour un OS, hélas, beaucoup moins gai...


	11. Raisons et sentiments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, le temps est venu pour moi de vous faire part du problème principal de cette série d'OS, j'ai nommé : la chronologie. En bref, j'ai commencé à écrire les OS complètement dans le désordre, en faisant intervenir des personnages de tous les films et de toutes les époques, mais j'ai vite réalisé que ça risquait d'être un peu brouillon. Ça n'aurait pas été génial niveau cohérence donc il a fallu que je les organise.
> 
> Parmi mes plus gros faux-raccords, il y avait Charles et Erik. C'est un couple que je shipe À MORT, mais en même temps, j'avais écrit des OS dans lesquels ils étaient ensemble et d'autres dans lesquels Erik n'était pas là, comme dans les premiers films où il fait ses actions commando avec sa bande de méchants. Du coup, il fallait bien que j'explique pourquoi parfois il était là et pourquoi parfois il était absent. À contre coeur, j'ai donc dû écrire la séparation de deux personnages que j'adore, ce qui était horriblement difficile, ce qui a fait que j'ai repoussé ça jusqu'au dernier moment. Conclusion : j'ai mis le point final à ce chapitre hier. Tranquille. XD
> 
> Merci à fidjet et à Gentiane94, qui ont gentiment accepté de me relire même si cet OS n'était vraiment pas très gai, et qui m'ont permis d'en faire quelque chose de plus cohérent. Merci et coeur sur vous.
> 
> Sur ce, je vous souhaite malgré tout une bonne lecture ! ^^

Habituellement, lorsque Charles recevait un futur élève, il était toujours fasciné d'en apprendre plus sur ses capacités et il n'avait qu'une seule hâte, pouvoir explorer plus en profondeur les possibilités offertes par sa mutation. Habituellement, il pouvait parler pendant des heures d'un entretien qui souvent n'avait duré que quelques minutes, que ce soit à Raven, à Hank, ou même à Erik qui généralement ne finissait par écouter que d'une oreille. Habituellement, il prévoyait déjà tout ce qu'il allait être possible de faire une fois que le jeune mutant serait à l'Institut alors même que celui-ci venait à peine de se présenter.

Mais ce jour là, pour la première fois de sa vie, Charles trouva qu'une mutation tombait mal. Il aurait voulu plus que tout repousser son rendez-vous de l'après-midi, mais la famille qui l'avait pris était venue de l'autre côté des États-Unis pour le voir et il se voyait mal leur fermer la porte au nez. Il tenta de faire bonne figure face à Lucy Hall, jeune mutante de dix ans, et à ses parents, mais il dut se forcer plusieurs fois à prendre de grandes inspirations pour cacher son état de détresse.

Vaine tentative face à une enfant qui était capable de lire dans les cœurs comme dans un livre ouvert et de percevoir les émotions et les sentiments les plus profonds de ceux qui l'entouraient. Quand Lucy s'était levée pour lui prendre la main en lui disant droit dans les yeux que ce n'était pas grave et qu'elle était sûre que tout irait bientôt mieux, Charles ne parvint pas à se contenir davantage et il éclata en sanglots.

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que la situation était compliquée au manoir Xavier. Près de deux mois plus tôt, un mutant au pouvoir de destruction presque sans limite avait décidé subitement de s'en prendre au reste du monde, humains et mutants confondus. Il ne se rattachait à aucune communauté, n'avait émis aucune revendication et semblait simplement prendre plaisir à semer le chaos partout où il passait. Dépassé par les évènements, le gouvernement américain avait tout tenté pour mettre fin à la progression du mutant, mais celui-ci s'avéra extrêmement difficile à attraper. Heureusement, grâce à l'intervention de Charles qui parvint à le localiser avec Cerebro et qui envoya aussitôt les X-Men sur place, il finit par être appréhendé relativement rapidement. Mais à quel prix.

Des centaines de morts, des quartiers presque entièrement rayés de la carte. En quelques jours, un seul homme avait réussi à déconstruire le rêve d'entente entre mutants et humains que beaucoup désiraient. Après ce désastre, les plus radicaux des anti-mutants ne tardèrent pas à monter au créneau et à demander que des mesures d'encadrement beaucoup plus strictes soient appliquées à la communauté mutante. De plus, l'assassinat récent du président Kennedy, dans des circonstances extrêmement troublantes, n'avait fait qu'apporter de l'eau au moulin de ceux qui auraient souhaité plus que tout voir les mutants disparaître. Les semaines qui suivirent furent très difficiles, on assista à des phénomènes d'exclusion violents, on effectua perquisition sur perquisition chez tous ceux qui étaient soupçonnés d'être un mutant ou d'en abriter un.

Impuissant, Charles avait tenté de prendre contact avec les membres du gouvernement, avait multiplié les apparitions publiques pour pour prouver qu'il était tout à fait possible de vivre en bonne intelligence les uns avec les autres, mais rien n'y fit. Irrémédiablement, certains mutants voulurent se venger des injures faites à leurs camarades et à la répression s'ajoutèrent les ripostes. Un cercle vicieux s'était engagé et désormais, il semblait utopique de vouloir l'arrêter. Tout au plus pouvaient-ils espérer le ralentir en limitant les affrontements, mais même cela semblait difficile. Les agissements d'un seul fou avaient donné des idées et du courage à des dizaines d'autres qui hésiteraient désormais moins à suivre son exemple.

Les choses auraient pu en rester là au manoir, car Charles avait depuis longtemps usé de son influence télépathique pour que les environs ne questionnent pas trop l'existence de cette étrange école privée, de sorte que celle-ci et ses habitants ne craignaient a priori pas grand chose du monde extérieur. Mais c'était sans compter un de ses résidents les plus éminents. Erik.

Charles avait senti arriver le moment où son amant lui dirait qu'il avait eu raison, que les humains n'étaient pas près à faire la part des choses, qu'ils n'accepteraient jamais totalement les mutants, qu'ils ne s'arrêteraient devant rien pour les exterminer. Mais ce discours n'était pas venu tout de suite. Erik s'était contenté d'aider à arrêter le mutant fou, puis il avait offert son aide pour les reconstructions, manipuler le métal pouvant s'avérer bien utile dans ces circonstances. Quand les mesures de répression avaient commencé, il avait tout fait pour éviter le sujet et avait continué à enseigner aux élèves du manoir sans rien changer à ses habitudes. Charles avait presque fini par croire qu'Erik avait abandonné une partie des idées qui avaient été les siennes, qu'il resterait avec lui, à l'Institut, que le temps de la rage et de la vengeance était terminé. Mais il avait eu tort.

Et la veille de son rendez-vous avec la famille Hall, alors qu'Erik s'était fait relativement discret toute la journée, le télépathe avait retrouvé son amant dans leur chambre, deux valises près du lit. Avec une forme de résignation incrédule, il avait balayé du regard la table de chevet qui se trouvait du côté droit du lit, qui avait toujours été impeccablement rangée mais qui désormais n'arborait qu'une lampe. La penderie, dont les portes étaient encore ouvertes, abritait trop de cintres vides, et la bibliothèque qui se trouvait à côté de la fenêtre présentait des trous douteux dans ses rayonnages. Erik, stoïque, n'avait rien dit, laissant Charles réaliser de lui-même quelle était sa décision. Celui-ci avait de nouveau porté le regard sur son amant et sur les bagages qu'il avait à ses pieds.

« Deux valises, souffla le télépathe en tentant de lutter contre la boule qui s'était installée dans sa gorge. Tu as passé dix ans ici et tu n'emportes que deux valises.

\- J'ai toujours voyagé léger, l'héritage de mes années de traque sans doute, répondit Erik avec précaution.

\- Et tu allais partir comme ça ? s'emporta le télépathe. Du jour au lendemain ? Comme un voleur dans ta propre maison ? Est-ce que tu compte faire comme la dernière fois et en entraîner d'autres dans ton sillage ? demanda-t-il avec amertume.

\- Je ferai une annonce ce soir au dîner, expliqua calmement l'autre. Je partirai demain matin avec ceux qui voudront me suivre.

\- Il n'en est pas question ! tonna Charles en serrant les poings. Je ne te laisserai pas entraîner des enfants dans ton sillage destructeur ! Pas cette fois, conclut-il faiblement après un petit silence.

\- Ce n'est pas à toi d'en décider, rétorqua Magneto en croisant les bras. Si Mystique ou n'importe quel autre veut venir avec moi tu ne peux pas les en empêcher. Ils ont le droit de savoir ce qui se passe, ils ont le droit de se battre pour que nous puissions sortir au grand jour, comme les êtres supérieurs que nous sommes. »

Charles ne répondit rien mais fixa son amant avec un regard où se bousculaient des émotions contradictoires. Il secoua lentement la tête avec un air désabusé avant de faire quelques pas nerveux dans la pièce en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

« Tu devais bien te douter que ça arriverait Charles, reprit Erik en se rapprochant de lui. Je t'avais dit que les humains finiraient par prendre des mesures contre nous et qu'il nous faudrait prendre les armes pour nous défendre, je ne peux pas rester ici sans rien faire.

\- Sans rien faire ? répéta le télépathe avec un rire sans joie. Ça ne te suffit pas d'enseigner et de servir de modèle à des enfants qui prendront demain notre place dans la lutte pour l'égalité ? Ça ne te suffit pas d'intervenir en sauveur quand tu en as la possibilité, avec une équipe qui te respecte autant qu'elle t'admire ? Que vas-tu accomplir au dehors qui ne conforte pas les humains dans leur crainte et leur haine des mutants ?

\- Nous avons déjà eu cette discussion il y a longtemps et mon avis n'a pas changé depuis, gronda l'autre en fronçant les sourcils. En ce moment même, nous sommes à l'aube d'une guerre qui nous prendra par surprise et nous sera peut-être fatale si nous ne prenons pas les devants. Tu as bien vu ce qu'il s'est passé ces dernières semaines, ajouta-t-il avec un ample mouvement du bras, le seul moyen d'y mettre un terme est de montrer à ceux qui nous attaquent que nous sommes plus forts qu'eux et qu'ils feraient mieux de ne pas nous menacer.

\- Oh mon ami, souffla Charles avec un sourire triste, c'est là que tu as tort. »

Erik se raidit instinctivement au surnom qu'il n'avait pas entendu être prononcé sur ce ton depuis des années. Il y eut un moment de silence puis le télépathe reprit, désabusé :

« Comment ai-je pu être aussi naïf... Tu m'avais prévenu que ça finirait comme ça et pourtant regarde-moi, dit-il en écartant les bras dans un geste fatidique. Je suis censé incarner la force et la stabilité pour des centaines de gens alors que je ne me suis jamais senti aussi impuissant. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour que tu ne repartes pas dans une base à l'autre bout du pays. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour que tu restes avec moi, finit-il la voix étranglée.

\- Charles, commença Erik la gorge nouée, tout ça ne change rien, nos opinions ont toujours différé mais ça fait partie de ce que nous sommes, ça n'influe en rien sur les sentiments que nous nous portons...

\- Et pourtant tu pars ! cria Charles comme à bout de forces. Tu pars et tu m'abandonnes, une deuxième fois ! Et tu ne laisses rien derrière toi, demain il n'y aura aucune trace des dix ans qui viennent de s'écouler, ce sera comme après Cuba, en pire sans doute.

\- Je ne peux pas rester ici, tenta de se justifier le manipulateur de métal. Si je le faisais je mettrais en danger tout ce que tu as passé tant de temps à construire, tout ce que  _nous_  avons mis tant de temps à construire.

\- Épargne-moi tes prétextes s'il te plaît, murmura le télépathe. C'est l'occasion que tu attendais depuis des années et ça ne sert à rien de prétendre le contraire.

\- Ne te fais pas plus obtus que tu ne l'es ! s'emporta Erik pour la première fois depuis le début de leur échange. Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas envie de transformer l'Institut en base militaire que je pars de gaieté de cœur ! Je ne me suis jamais autant senti chez moi qu'ici et tu le sais très bien.

\- Alors pourquoi ne restes-tu pas ? plaida Charles qui en temps normal aurait déjà reconnu que la cause était perdue. Le manoir sert déjà de quartier général aux X-Men, pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas te servir à toi ?

\- Parce que je ne compte pas mener uniquement des opérations de sauvetage, répondit le manipulateur de métal avec un sourire sombre. Tu n'approuveras pas mon plan d'action et je ne te demande pas de le faire. Je comprends et je respecte ta vision des choses, et toi la mienne, mais elles sont trop opposées pour que nous puissions travailler efficacement de concert. C'est la seule chose qui me retient de te demander de partir avec moi comme il y a dix ans, ça et la certitude que tu ne seras jamais aussi utile que dans cette école. Mais je ne cesserai jamais de te vouloir à mes côtés, quand bien même nous ne ferions que nous battre. »

Et ça avait été tout. Le télépathe n'avait pas su quoi répondre et il avait détourné la tête en essayant de ne pas penser à ce qu'il considérait comme un immense gâchis. Le dîner s'était déroulé dans une atmosphère tendue, les élèves s'observant à la dérobée pour tenter de savoir ceux qui ne seraient plus là le lendemain. Charles et Erik ne passèrent pas la soirée dans la salle commune, comme c'était leur habitude, mais remontèrent directement dans leur chambre, pour profiter le plus longtemps possible de la présence de l'autre.

Furent échangés morsures, coups et mots de rancœur, mais surtout baisers, promesses, mots d'amour et de tendresse, qui ne s'éteignirent que tard dans la nuit. Et alors que l'aube commençait à poindre, Charles s'était surpris à penser qu'il serait tellement simple de modifier ne serait-ce qu'un détail dans la tête de l'homme qui dormait encore à ses côtés. Un seul détail et il resterait avec lui pour toujours, sans même savoir qu'il avait eu à un moment l'envie absurde de le quitter. Mais le télépathe s'était mordu les lèvres jusqu'au sang d'avoir pensé à cette idée et quelques heures plus tard, il avait regardé son amant partir, arborant le casque honni qui avait auparavant été conservé comme une relique.

Et maintenant, il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps dans les bras d'une petite fille de dix ans qui lui passait une main dans les cheveux en lui disant que tout s'arrangerait, comme tout s'arrange toujours.

o0o

Lucy avait toujours été très douée pour percevoir ce que ressentaient les autres. Tristesse, joie, peur, honte, amour, tendresse, elle percevait tout ce qui relevait du domaine de l'émotionnel et on pouvait difficilement lui cacher quoi que ce soit. Fille unique, elle avait grandi dans une maison où elle était adorée et où tout était fait pour qu'elle soit la plus heureuse possible. Si bien qu'à l'âge de dix ans, elle n'avait eu de contact avec le malheur que très rarement et jamais bien longtemps. Aussi, lorsqu'elle se retrouva face au professeur Xavier, elle ne sut pas trop quoi dire. Il exsudait une tristesse profonde par tous les pores de sa peau, une tristesse qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontrée, pas même chez ses parents quand ils se disputaient ou chez son meilleur ami quand il avait une mauvaise note en récitation.

L'homme tentait de faire bonne figure et ses parents ne semblaient pas voir qu'il allait mal, mais elle pouvait sentir clairement qu'il se retenait de trembler et de pleurer et qu'il se forçait à respirer profondément. Au bout d'un moment, sentant qu'elle allait elle-même fondre en larmes si ça continuait comme ça, Lucy se leva et, l'interrompant au milieu d'une phrase, lui prit gentiment la main pour lui dire que ce n'était pas grave et que tout irait bientôt mieux. C'était toujours ce que faisait sa maman quand elle était tombée ou qu'elle avait eu une mauvaise note et Lucy était toujours moins triste après. Mais contrairement à ce à quoi elle s'attendait, le professeur ne lui fit pas un sourire pour la remercier mais éclata en sanglots incontrôlables. Elle interrogea ses parents du regard mais ceux-ci ne savaient pas plus qu'elle quoi faire. Ils finirent par se lever pour aller chercher un autre habitant du manoir qui saurait leur expliquer la situation, et l'enfant resta seule dans le bureau avec l'homme le plus triste qu'elle avait jamais rencontré.

Lentement, elle se mit à côté du professeur et lui passa timidement une main dans les cheveux, comme faisait son père pour la rassurer quand elle avait fait un cauchemar. Et elle répéta doucement que tout allait s'arranger, parce qu'elle savait que tout s'arrangeait toujours et que la tristesse ne durait jamais bien longtemps. En tout cas, c'était toujours ce qu'on lui avait dit et jusqu'à présent on ne lui avait jamais prouvé le contraire.

Quelques instants plus tard, le grand homme couvert de fourrure bleue entra dans le bureau avec ses parents et il s'approcha du professeur avec qui il échangea quelques mots à voix basse. Retournant auprès de sa mère Lucy écouta distraitement ce qui se disait par la suite. Apparemment quelqu'un que monsieur Xavier aimait beaucoup était parti dans la matinée et il ne savait pas quand il le reverrait et c'était pour ça qu'il était triste. Elle trouva que ça correspondait bien aux vagues d'amour et de chagrin qu'elle percevait de lui alors elle ne chercha pas à en comprendre davantage, scrutant du regard ses parents pour savoir quelle serait leur décision la concernant. Malgré le rendez-vous plus qu'étrange qui avait été le leur, les Hall décidèrent finalement que l'Institut conviendrait tout de même parfaitement à leur fille et ils l'inscrivirent dans l'établissement.

Ainsi commença la scolarité de la jeune Lucy Hall au manoir Xavier. En raison de son attitude lors du rendez-vous et de la similitude de leurs mutations, Charles s'attacha très rapidement à l'enfant, avec qui il passait beaucoup de temps pour l'aider à contrôler ses capacités. Au fil des années, elle apprit ainsi à percevoir plus finement les différentes émotions qui émanaient des gens qui l'entouraient. Et il apparut de surcroît qu'elle était bien plus à même à comprendre leur personnalité que le télépathe. En effet, si une personne pouvait se protéger de la télépathie en s'entraînant, en vidant son esprit ou même en possédant un objet qui pouvait en annuler les effets, il était virtuellement impossible de dissimuler son état affectif à Lucy.

Ceci était dû au fait que contrairement à une idée répandue, les émotions n'étaient pas pure fiction du cerveau. Car si celles-ci étaient effectivement raffinées au niveau intellectuel, elles étaient avant tout des emballements du cœur, dont l'origine ne pouvait être clairement définie mais qui produisaient des sécrétions discrètes voire des phéromones que Lucy était capable de lire. Ainsi, tout comme la lumière était à la fois onde et corpuscule, les émotions étaient à la fois pensées et particules et il était très difficile de se prémunir des deux à la fois, ce qui garantissait à la mutante de pouvoir déchiffrer les sentiments de son interlocuteur de manière infaillible.

Par ailleurs, désormais adolescente et dotée du surnom d'Aesto, verbe latin signifiant le bouillonnement des passions, Lucy réalisa qu'elle pouvait non seulement lire les émotions mais également les écrire. Si elle se concentrait suffisamment, elle arrivait ainsi à transmettre ce qu'elle ressentait de manière un peu amoindrie. Si elle était folle de joie, tous ceux qui l'entouraient se retrouvaient inexplicablement euphoriques et à l'inverse, si elle était triste ou en colère, une vague de morosité ou une tension diffuse semblaient prendre place alentour. Mais cela arrivait rarement et la plupart du temps, c'était sa bonne humeur et son optimisme à toute épreuve qui la caractérisaient et qui donnaient envie de passer du temps avec elle. Ou qui donnaient envie à ses camarades de se confier à elle quand elle avait comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Et si au cours de sa scolarité, le professeur Xavier connut des périodes d'amertume et d'accablement, il ne retomba jamais dans l'état qui avait été le sien à son arrivée à l'école. Si Lucy devait avancer une hypothèse, elle aurait suggéré que c'était sans doute dû aux visites régulières, quoique discrètes, d'une personne qu'elle n'avait vue que quelques fois et dont la présence tournait presque exclusivement autour du télépathe. L'homme en question était formé d'un étrange mélange de colère et de tendresse, d'amour et de rage mêlés d'une pointe de passion qu'elle n'avait à dix ans pas su définir, mais qui la firent bientôt rougir de gêne. En tout cas, le Professeur semblait bien plus heureux et plus serein après ces visites et au fond, c'était tout ce qui comptait pour elle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà ! Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que cette fin un peu optimiste vous aura plu. ^^ Et pour tous ceux qui déploreraient le départ d'Erik, sachez qu'il reviendra vers la fin, mais je ne vous en dis pas plus. ;-)
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit message et à demain !


	12. Chrysalide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> À partir de ce chapitre, nous basculons dans l'univers des premiers films, c'est-à-dire que je vais faire intervenir de plus en plus les X-Men "originaux", à commencer bien sûr par Scott et Logan... ;-)
> 
> Merci beaucoup à fidjet et Gentiane94 pour leur oeil de lynx.
> 
> Bonne lecture à tous !

Depuis qu'il avait commencé à s'intéresser aux mutations, Charles Xavier en avait rencontré de toutes sortes. Des mutations relatives aux éléments, d'autres qui affectaient certains types de matériaux ou qui agissaient sur des tierces personnes, ou encore des mutations physiques qui affectaient le mutant lui-même. Elles pouvaient aussi se distinguer par leur intensité, leur facilité ou difficulté à être contrôlées ou l'âge à laquelle elles se manifestaient pour la première fois. La plupart du temps, une fois révélée, la mutation gagnait en intensité et devenait de plus en plus présente rapidement, mais il arrivait qu'elle mette encore plusieurs années avant d'atteindre sa forme définitive. Ce fut le cas d'Henry McCoy, qui avait eu besoin d'un élément déclencheur puissant pour amener sa mutation à maturité.

Ce fut également le cas d'Emilia Vitelli.

Elle était arrivée au manoir à l'âge de six ans, accompagnée de ses parents qui ne l'y avaient laissée qu'à regret, sous la pression de leur entourage qui avait beaucoup de mal à supporter l'apparence de la petite fille. D'une souplesse anormale - elle se plaisait souvent à marcher cambrée en arrière, la tête entre les jambes - elle présentait de surcroît des pupilles fendues au milieu d'un iris vert tirant vers le jaune. Et quand elle souriait, on pouvait apercevoir deux petites canines pointues et effilées, comme des crochets miniatures qu'elle rabattait à sa guise à la manière des vipères. Mais ces détails mis à part, elle avait tout d'une enfant normale, avec ses longs cheveux bruns et sa peau rosée.

Malheureusement, son regard perçant était suffisant pour en déstabiliser plus d'un et elle avait eu à subir nombre de remarques qui commençaient à affecter son caractère naturellement enjoué, malgré ses changements réguliers d'école. Pour mettre fin à cette situation, ses parents s'étaient résolus à laisser leur fille à l'Institut, mais avaient insisté pour la reprendre chaque week-end dans un premier temps, puis à chaque période de vacances quand elle avait fini par s'intégrer totalement dans l'établissement.

Rapidement Scott Summers, encore adolescent à l'époque, l'avait prise sous son aile, quand on avait compris qu'Emilia possédait une vision thermique qui l'empêchait de distinguer les couleurs normalement. Le jeune homme ne pouvant de son côté voir que dans des nuances de rouge à cause des lunettes qu'il devait porter en permanence s'était alors senti très proche de l'enfant qui rentrait parfois dans de petits meubles qui, n'émettant pas de chaleur, lui étaient totalement invisibles. Mais elle tira partie de ce désavantage et elle apprit bientôt à quel point sa vue pouvait être utile dans l'obscurité, quand les autres ne distinguaient que des ombres informes.

Peu après ses douze ans, Emilia commença à perdre ses cheveux. D'abord ce fut en les démêlant le matin qu'elle se rendit compte qu'ils étaient bien plus présents sur sa brosse et dans le lavabo qu'auparavant. Puis, simplement en passant la main sur son crâne, elle en récupéra à pleines poignées et aucun des shampooings qu'elle utilisa ni aucune des pilules qu'elle prit n'y changea rien. Pendant un long mois elle crut vivre un cauchemar, retrouvant chaque matin des tas de cheveux sur son oreiller. Elle qui en avait été si fière se retrouva un jour complètement chauve, sans aucune raison apparente.

Quelques semaines plus tard, alors qu'elle se faisait peu à peu à l'idée que cela devait faire partie de sa mutation, après tout, les reptiles n'étaient guère connus pour leur pilosité, elle sentit pousser sur son crâne une vingtaine de petites bosses de tailles diverses. À mesure que celles-ci grossissaient, elle commença à être sujette à de violents maux de tête, puis ce fut une douleur continue, lancinante qui l'empêchait de dormir et de penser à autre chose. On consulta des médecins, qui n'avaient jamais rien vu de pareil et qui furent incapables d'établir un diagnostic ou de trouver un remède. Les scanners ne donnèrent aucune information et Hank passa des journées entières dans son laboratoire à essayer de concevoir un anti-douleur qui puisse la soulager, sans succès. On tenta de l'opérer pour lui ôter les grosseurs, mais celles-ci, extrêmement résistantes, semblaient fixées à son crâne et il aurait été risqué de les détacher de force.

Une nuit, près d'un mois après l'apparition du phénomène, le manoir tout entier fut réveillé par un hurlement atroce provenant de la chambre de la jeune mutante. Les professeurs s'y précipitèrent et y furent accueilli par un horrible tableau. Les oreillers étaient couverts de sang et Emilia, qui s'était évanouie sous la douleur, arborait désormais sur sa tête de nombreux petits serpents de toutes sortes qui s'agitaient en sifflant au milieu des débris de ce qui avait été leur œuf. Elle fut transportée d'urgence dans le laboratoire de Hank qui passa plusieurs heures à débarrasser la tête de la jeune fille des morceaux de coquilles qui y étaient encore plantés pour que la cicatrisation de sa peau autour des corps des serpents puisse se faire sans encombre. Ceux-ci commencèrent par s'agiter en tout sens, comme pour se protéger, mais semblant comprendre que le scientifique ne leur ferait pas de mal, finirent par s'écarter légèrement les uns des autres pour lui faciliter la tâche.

Emilia se réveilla le lendemain la tête enroulée dans des bandages et des sifflements plein les oreilles. Elle refusa de se regarder dans une glace pendant près d'une semaine, mais l'insistance de ses camarades finit par la convaincre. Face à son reflet, elle fut saisie d'une crise de fou rire nerveux qui se transforma en crise de larmes. Elle leva une main tremblante vers les reptiles qui constituaient comme une chevelure macabre et ceux-ci s'enroulèrent affectueusement autour de ses doigts, comme pour la rassurer. Elle s'enferma une semaine dans sa chambre, apprenant à connaître ceux avec qui elle allait désormais partager sa tête, qui n'étaient pas tous de la même espèce et qui semblaient chacun avoir leur personnalité propre. Elle donna un nom à chacun d'entre eux et se surnomma elle-même Médusa, tout en espérant qu'elle ne se réveillerait pas un jour avec la capacité de changer les gens en pierre d'un simple regard.

Quand elle sortit enfin de sa chambre, ce fut avec un pas assuré et un grand sourire, même si Charles regrettait de lire dans les yeux de cette adolescente, presque encore une enfant, la maturité des gens qui ont vécu trop de choses difficiles trop tôt. Le télépathe se réjouit néanmoins de voir que ses parents, malgré un mouvement de recul involontaire lorsqu'ils la revirent pour la première fois après sa transformation, ne se montrèrent pas moins aimants qu'auparavant.

Il fallut encore plusieurs jours à Emilia pour qu'elle supporte réellement son apparence et qu'elle ne sursaute pas à chaque fois qu'elle croisait son reflet. De même, il lui fallut un certain temps pour parvenir à trouver une position confortable pour dormir, sans écraser les serpents qu'elle apprenait doucement à aimer. Elle se résolut à acquérir un appui-tête semblable à ceux qui se faisaient dans l'Égypte antique, qui malgré leur aspect inconfortable lui permettait de dormir sans étouffer personne. Il apparut d'ailleurs assez rapidement que même si elle dormait, il y avait toujours un reptile pour garder les yeux ouverts et qu'il était donc presque impossible de la surprendre dans son sommeil. Même s'il était déjà de notoriété publique que se frotter à elle dans l'obscurité était une mauvaise idée.

Dans les premiers mois qui suivirent ce douloureux événement, Emilia passa près de la moitié de son temps dans le laboratoire de Hank qui était fasciné par la manière dont les serpents pouvaient vivre avec seulement la moitié de leur corps. Il découvrit qu'il n'était pas vraiment nécessaire de les nourrir, ceux-ci profitant de ce que ne consommait pas le cerveau. À l'inverse, les nourrir donnait plus de grain à moudre à l'organe qui devait alors éliminer ce qu'il ne pouvait pas utiliser. Sachant que celui-ci consommait presque exclusivement du glucose, Hank avait essayé un jour de donner aux serpents des morceaux de sucre et Emilia avait passé le reste de la journée complètement surexcitée, l'esprit en ébullition, comme dopée. De peur de développer une étrange addiction, elle décida de ne pas retenter l'expérience, par sécurité.

La naissance des serpents avaient aussi occasionné le développement à l'arrière de sa tête d'une poche à venin, dont elle ne découvrit l'existence qu'après avoir mordu accidentellement un de ses camarades qui se retrouva à l'infirmerie pendant plusieurs jours.

Les choses en restèrent là pendant quelques années, durant lesquelles ses serpents grandirent jusqu'à ce que la peau de son crâne ne soit plus du tout visible sous les entrelacs qu'ils formaient. Tous les occupants du manoir avaient fini par s'habituer à eux, tant et si bien que certains élèves avaient une préférence pour l'un ou l'autre reptile qu'ils ne manquaient jamais de gratter sous le menton de temps à autre, pour leur plus grand plaisir.

L'hiver de ses dix-sept ans, lorsqu'il neigea pour la première fois, personne ne fut vraiment surpris qu'elle décide de rester au chaud dans son lit plutôt que de sortir dans le parc, Emilia se rapprochant bien souvent des animaux à sang froid dans son comportement. Par contre, on le fut davantage quand elle ne descendit pas dans la soirée pour se poser au coin du feu, comme elle en avait pris l'habitude. Charles, qui avait fini par apprendre à ne pas effleurer l'esprit de ses étudiants à tout bout de champs pour respecter leur vie privée, demanda à Scott d'aller voir si tout allait bien ou si elle avait besoin de quelque chose. Celui-ci redescendit quelques minutes plus tard pour leur dire qu'apparemment elle muait, que c'était assez désagréable, surtout à voir, et qu'elle préfèrerait qu'on la laisse tranquille ou qu'on aille voir chez les Grecs si elle y était.

Sagement, on se contenta de demander à Kitty de déposer le matin et le soir un plateau-repas dans sa chambre à travers la porte et on ne l'importuna plus. Trois jours plus tard, elle descendit au petit-déjeuner en arborant ses serpents plus fièrement que jamais, ainsi qu'un visage dépourvu de sourcils et une peau entièrement recouverte d'écailles noires, vertes et bronze. Un grand silence tomba sur la tablée mais son regard jaune les dissuada de faire le moindre commentaire, ce dont tout le monde se garda bien.

Excepté Alex qui, se voulant spirituel, ne put s'empêcher de conclure avec un sourire en coin :

« Au moins tu as toujours ton nez. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà ! Cette mutation fait partie des premières idées que j'ai eues pour ce défi, parce que ça m'amusait beaucoup d'imaginer quelqu'un avec des serpents sur la tête. Par la suite, bien sûr, mon envie de tout rationaliser s'en est mêlée et du coup, Emilia n'a pas eu une histoire très drôle...
> 
> J'espère que ça vous a plu et je vous dis à demain ! ^^


	13. Microclimat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parce que quand il pleut, je rêverai d'avoir la mutation d'aujourd'hui. Enjoy.
> 
> Merci à fidjet et à Gentiane94 pour leur relecture sympathique et attentive !
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Lorsque Charles avait ouvert l'Institut, il avait insisté pour recevoir tous ses futurs élèves en entretien particulier avant leur entrée à l'école. Dans un premier temps, il s'était dit que ce serait pour lui un moyen de voir quels étaient les enfants et les adolescents qui avaient vraiment besoin d'aide, par rapport à ceux qui réussissaient à contrôler leur mutation et à vivre avec, de façon à inscrire en priorité les premiers. Mais au fil des années, il s'était rendu compte que les mutants qui désiraient intégrer son école n'étaient pas si nombreux que cela et qu'il aurait de la place pour tout le monde, et les entretiens étaient seulement restés une occasion de rencontrer pour la première fois ses élèves, de voir de quoi ils étaient capables et surtout de savoir quelles étaient leurs attentes en venant à l'Institut.

La plupart du temps, Charles demandait ainsi aux élèves de lui faire une démonstration, quand l'explication de la nature de leurs capacités lui semblait le permettre. Il avait compris assez rapidement que demander ne serait-ce qu'un échantillon à Scott Summers n'aurait peut-être pas été la meilleure des idées. Et il était de moins en moins sûr qu'accepter qu'Aleksander Münde lui montre de quoi il était capable en ait été une.

Le jeune homme, d'origine hollandaise et dont la famille s'était récemment installée à New-York, avait su très tôt qu'il possédait une mutation, mais celle-ci n'étant guère contraignante, ses parents n'avaient jamais jugé bon de contacter l'établissement du professeur Xavier. Et s'il était aujourd'hui venu avec sa mère, c'est parce que c'était lui, désormais âgé de quatorze ans, qui souhaitait de lui-même intégrer l'Institut, dans l'espoir d'apprendre à contrôler au mieux sa capacité et de pouvoir en voir, sinon les dépasser, les limites. Car si à l'instar de la très jeune Ororo Munroe, récemment arrivée à l'école et renommée Tornade, il pouvait influencer le temps qu'il faisait et le climat, lui ne parvenait qu'à agir sur un rayon d'un mètre, c'est-à-dire autour de lui.

Quand il pleuvait il pouvait ne pas être mouillé, comme protégé par un parapluie, en plein hiver il pouvait bénéficier d'une chaleur estivale, et il pouvait s'entourer d'un brouillard qui s'arrêtait abruptement, comme contenu dans une colonne vitrée. C'était d'ailleurs comme ça qu'il avait découvert sa mutation, à l'âge de cinq ans, en jouant à cache-cache avec ses amis lors de sa fête d'anniversaire. Il avait souhaité trouvé une très bonne cachette et c'était soudain vu entouré d'une brume tellement épaisse qu'il ne distinguait plus sa main en tendant le bras. D'abord inquiets, ses parents avaient fini par comprendre de quoi il retournait, d'autant que la grand-mère maternelle de l'enfant avait toujours eu cette capacité étrange de pouvoir prédire le temps exact qu'il ferait des jours à l'avance. Les limites de la mutation de l'enfant avaient toutefois été claires, elle ne pouvait affecter que lui, à moins qu'une autre personne soit littéralement pendue à son cou, et le reste du monde n'était absolument pas perturbé par le phénomène météorologique qu'il choisissait de provoquer.

C'est ainsi que Charles Xavier se retrouva face à une tornade qui occupait la moitié de son bureau. Le jeune mutant était apparemment très fier de son petit effet car il ne savait produire un tel phénomène que depuis peu. Sa mère, que plus rien ne surprenait vraiment venant de sa part, avait croisé les jambes nonchalamment après avoir levé les yeux au ciel devant la bouffonnerie de son fils. Le télépathe resta lui relativement stupéfait, impressionné par le fait que rien, pas même les feuilles volantes de sa table de travail, ne soit déplacé du moindre millimètre alors qu'un véritable tourbillon de vent se tenait à un mètre de là. La tornade faisait un peu moins de deux mètres de large et s'arrêtait à un mètre du plafond, sortant de nulle part. Soudain, elle cessa aussi brutalement qu'elle avait commencé et Aleksander, un grand sourire aux lèvres, se rassit sur la chaise qui faisait face au professeur. Ses cheveux blonds étaient ébouriffés et ses grands yeux bleus pétillaient d'une joie que le professeur n'avait aucune envie de diminuer. Madame Münde prit gentiment la main de son fils et la lui serra avec un air de fierté qu'elle ne cherchait pas à dissimuler.

Charles accepta bien entendu le jeune homme dans son école, en lui conseillant toutefois d'éviter les tourbillons mortels à l'avenir, au cas où sa mutation se développerait subitement. Il n'avait que moyennement envie d'avoir encore à faire refaire la toiture.

o0o

Aleksander s'intégra sans aucun problème à la vie du manoir. La rumeur de ce qu'il avait réussi à faire dans le bureau de Xavier se répandit comme une traînée de poudre et il fut bientôt classé dans la catégorie des mutants les plus « cools » de l'école avec Scott et Alex Summers, lequel détenait la palme depuis près de dix années consécutives. Et comme une tornade semblait l'avoir amené dans le monde magique de l'Institut, il fut renommé Oz par une Ororo complètement béate d'admiration devant celui qu'elle avait rapidement pris pour modèle. Même si ce qu'elle parvenait déjà à faire à sept ans laissait présager l'étendue immense de son pouvoir, elle était fascinée par la précision d'Aleksander et par la diversité de ce qu'il pouvait accomplir.

Lorsqu'il commença à faire froid et que le mutant sortait dans le jardin entouré de sa colonne de chaleur, elle s'amusait à se coller contre lui avant de s'en éloigner le plus rapidement possible, s'émerveillant de la différence de température. Le jeune homme, qui l'aimait beaucoup parce qu'elle lui rappelait entre autres sa petite sœur, tâchait de la distraire en produisant divers phénomènes quand elle était avec lui. Il provoqua ainsi une chute de neige dans le salon et s'amusa à entourer sa silhouette de mirages, ce qui la ravit au plus haut point.

De son côté, il essayait désespérément d'agrandir son rayon d'action pour pouvoir toucher plus de personnes avec sa mutation. Après plusieurs mois d'efforts intense, il réussit à atteindre un diamètre d'environ cinq mètres, ce qui lui permettait de couvrir l'intégralité d'une petite pièce. Il pouvait désormais toucher plusieurs personnes, ce qui était assez pratique lorsqu'ils devaient sortir sous la pluie. Il apprit également à utiliser certains phénomènes dans des buts précis, comme se servir d'une tornade comme d'un bouclier ou d'utiliser un petit éclair en guise de briquet. Et de son point de vue, la variété de ce qu'il faisait compensait largement le fait de ne pas pouvoir s'étendre davantage.

Finalement, par rapport à d'autres élèves, il ne resta pas très longtemps à l'Institut, puisqu'il dut partir quatre ans plus tard pour l'université, mais il garda contact avec nombre de ses camarades et revint souvent pour voir Ororo. À la fin de ses études de climatologie, il fut même contacté par le professeur Xavier qui lui proposa de prendre le poste de professeur de physique à l'Institut, Hank McCoy ayant décidé de se lancer dans le monde politique, mais il déclina poliment. Il avait toujours eu envie de voyager et on venait de lui proposer un sujet de recherche qui lui permettrait de se rendre dans plusieurs pays différents d'Europe et d'Asie, ce qui ne se refusait pas. Ravi de son succès, Charles lui exprima toutes ses félicitations et afficha dans les mois qui suivirent toutes les cartes postales qu'il reçut de lui sur un des murs du hall.

Hall qui, entre les cartes adressées au Professeur et celles envoyées à Ororo, fut en quelques mois presque entièrement retapissé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> D'un point de vue personnalité, je crois que c'est un des mutants que je préfère, j'aurais vraiment eu envie d'être son amie. ^^ (est-ce parce que je le conçois comme une sorte de mélange entre Alex Rider et Finnick Odair ? Possible. XD)
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un message et à demain !


	14. L'esthétique du recyclage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Une fois de plus, je me suis beaucoup amusée à écrire cet OS, malgré le côté un peu particulier des mutations traitées.
> 
> Un grand merci à fidjet, qui m'a gentiment dit que j'avais traité le sujet de manière classe, et à Gentiane94.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Madame Archer avait toujours aimé les contes de fée quel qu'en soit le thème, l'origine ou l'époque. Lorsque ses enfants, les jumeaux Hannah et Jayden avaient été plus petits, elles leur en avait raconté tous les soirs pour les endormir. Ils se serraient l'un contre l'autre dans un des deux lits de leur chambre et écoutaient avec de grands yeux leur mère leur raconter les aventures du vaillant petit tailleur, les amours de Shéhérazade ou les malheurs de Vassilissa la Belle. C'était sans doute la raison pour laquelle, lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés à l'Institut Xavier à l'âge de sept ans, ils s'étaient immédiatement surnommés Hansel et Gretel, tant et si bien que certains de leurs camarades avaient cru pendant un certain temps qu'il s'agissait là de leurs vrais prénoms.

Madame Archer n'avait longtemps pas pu se résoudre à laisser ses enfants au manoir, mais son mari avait fini par la convaincre qu'ils seraient plus heureux au milieu de gens qui leur ressemblaient. Elle avait tout de même eu beaucoup de mal à les quitter et il avait fallu toute la douceur d'Ororo et la gentillesse de Charles pour calmer les jumeaux quand leur mère était partie après de longues embrassades et la promesse qu'elle viendrait les voir tous les week-ends. Hannah et Jayden étaient restés collés l'un à l'autre les jours qui avaient suivi, se voyant comme le frère et la sœur du conte, abandonnés dans un environnement hostile dans lequel chaque bonne chose ne tarderait pas à se révéler être un piège pour mieux les tromper.

Une longue semaine leur avait été nécessaire pour accepter que l'endroit dans lequel ils se trouvaient n'était pas si mal et que ceux qui les entouraient ne leur voulait aucun mal. Outre la séparation d'avec leur mère, ils avaient tellement subi de brimades dans leur ancienne école à cause de leur apparence particulière qu'il leur avait été difficile de croire qu'il en serait autrement dans leur nouvel établissement. Mais le fait que Diablo passe du temps avec eux et que les autres élèves montrent plus d'intérêt et de fascination que de dégoût vis-à-vis de leur apparence les avait aidés à comprendre qu'ils n'étaient désormais plus seuls.

Car si leurs mutations respectives étaient relativement discrètes, ce n'était pas le cas des conséquences qu'elles occasionnaient sur leur physique. Comme cela arrivait souvent dans les fratries, leurs capacités avaient de nombreux points communs. Elles affectaient toutes deux leurs manière de stocker et surtout d'utiliser les aliments, ce qui leur permettait d'en faire une économie remarquable, et ils semblaient tout deux avoir emprunté quelques éléments au règne animal.

En effet, l'organisme de Jayden était capable d'assimiler et d'exploiter la quasi-totalité de ce que contenaient les aliments. Ses organes fonctionnaient non seulement avec les nutriments et autres sels minéraux nécessaires à n'importe quel être humain mais aussi avec des éléments qui auraient été considérés par d'autres comme totalement inutiles. De même, leur assimilation était beaucoup plus rapide que chez d'autres et avait provoqué le développement précoce de certaines parties de son corps. Il en résultait qu'à l'âge de seulement sept ans, il présentait déjà une corpulence et une musculature d'homme adulte, malgré une taille encore petite.

Plus étonnant encore, il possédait une dentition extrêmement développée, avec quatre dents supplémentaires par rapport à une dentition d'être humain, ainsi qu'une salive très acide qui lui permettait de réduire les aliments en une bouillie informe avant même que ceux-ci n'arrivent dans son estomac, ce qui facilitait leur digestion. Son intestin étant ainsi plus court de quatre mètres et son foie plus réduit, il avait besoin de moins de place pour les faire tenir dans son ventre. Il possédait en conséquence une taille étroite qui formait un contraste brutal avec ses côtes et ses hanches, ce qui donnait l'impression qu'il portait constamment un corset. Enfin, possédant un système digestif qui ne produisait presque pas de déchets, il avait la particularité peu remarquable au premier abord mais éminemment étrange de ne posséder ni colon, ni anus. Il recrachait les rares éléments qu'il ne consommait pas sous forme de pelote, détail qui le faisait tenir à la fois du chat et du hibou.

Quand il était né, les médecins avaient cru que tant de malformations ne pourraient que mal finir, mais Jayden avait eu la chance que l'une des sages-femmes possède une cousine mutante, ce qui lui avait permis de suggérer que le nourrisson était sans doute lui-même un mutant. Suggestion qui avait été confirmée un quart d'heure plus tard quand sa sœur était née, parfaitement formée, si l'on exceptait la paire de seins volumineuse qu'elle arborait déjà.

Après un examen plus poussé, il apparut qu'il ne s'agissait pas à proprement parler de seins, les tétons du bébé se trouvant légèrement au-dessus, à leur place habituelle. Les deux protubérances étaient en réalité deux bosses de graisse, dont l'utilité semblait bien discutable. Durant les mois qui suivirent, Hannah causa de nombreuses frayeurs à ses parents en refusant de boire le contenu de son biberon plusieurs jours de suite. Dans un premier temps, ils essayèrent de la forcer à s'alimenter, mais le bébé recrachait systématiquement ce qu'elle avait refusé de boire d'elle-même et on craignit qu'elle ne finisse par mourir de sous-nutrition. Mais après plusieurs visites chez le médecin qui ne détecta rien d'anormal et qui remarqua même son étonnante vitalité, monsieur et madame Archer durent admettre que leur fille avait elle aussi un système de digestion particulier.

À mesure qu'elle grandissait, Hannah développa ainsi un rapport particulier à l'eau et aux aliments liquides. Elle était ainsi capable de boire des litres d'eau en un temps extrêmement réduit et ensuite de ne plus rien boire pendant des jours voire des semaines. Tout son organisme semblait organisé autour de l'utilisation efficace de l'eau et de la manière d'en faire le plus possible économie. Elle ne transpirait jamais, sécrétait très peu de salive, n'allait que rarement aux toilettes et seulement pour produire de l'urine en toute petite quantité et des selles sèches. Au contraire de son frère, sa digestion à elle prenait des jours entiers et il lui arrivait de jeûner parfois pendant plus d'une semaine sans sembler en être affectée le moins du monde.

Tout comme son frère, elle apparaissait donc à sept ans comme beaucoup plus âgée qu'elle ne l'était réellement, notamment à cause des deux bosses de graisse qu'elle avait au milieu du ventre et qui la rapprochaient du chameau par l'utilité qui était la leur. Elle avait des hanches bien plus larges que les autres petites filles de son âge, ce qui la faisait davantage ressembler dans son allure générale à une femme atteinte de nanisme qu'à une enfant de sept ans. Quelques années plus tard, lorsqu'elle entra dans l'adolescence, que sa taille s'affina, que ses hanches rétrécirent proportionnellement à son corps qui grandissait et qu'elle commença à développer une véritable poitrine, elle fut très surprise de voir que les regards qui lui étaient jetés dans la rue étaient passés de dégoûtés à intéressés voire franchement concupiscents.

Son frère, qui avait rencontré le même problème étant enfant, subit également un revirement similaire quand il entama sa poussée de croissance. Avec sa taille fine et son sourire immense qui lui mangeait les joues, il attirait des regards qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé attirer. C'était une source constance d'étonnement et d'amusement qu'il partageait avec sa sœur, dans des fous rires dont ils étaient les seuls à connaître la cause. Décidément, ils ne comprendraient jamais les hommes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà ! Je me suis beaucoup amusée à imaginer la manière dont de telles mutations pourraient affecter l'apparence et le mode de vie, et j'espère que ça vous semble cohérent. ;-)
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un message et à demain !


	15. Sur le fil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me revoilà avec un OS pas très gai, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même. ^^
> 
> Merci à fidjet et à Gentiane94 à qui j'en aurais fait voir de belles...
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Quand il regardait tous les élèves qui habitaient le manoir, Charles était fier de pouvoir annoncer que beaucoup le considéraient comme une deuxième maison ou même parfois comme leur maison tout court. Il se souvenait de ses années dans divers internats d'Amérique et plus tard de ses études à Oxford avec des sentiments mitigés, mais il ne se souvenait pas s'être jamais senti chez lui dans ces établissements. L'un de ses buts en créant l'Institut avait été de faire en sorte qu'il soit plus qu'une simple école et que les jeunes mutants qui n'avaient nulle part où aller puissent s'y sentir aussi accueillis que possible.

Si son dessein avait été en grande partie accompli, il arrivait tout de même de temps à autre qu'un élève voit le manoir comme un internat ordinaire, voire ne s'y sente pas forcément à sa place. En vérité, ça n'était arrivé que quelques rares fois et toujours dans des circonstances particulières. Il y avait eu ce garçon dont la mutation discrète – il parvenait à changer la couleur de ses yeux – avait causé chez lui un profond sentiment d'infériorité qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à surmonter et qui était parti à l'université aussi rapidement qu'il l'avait pu, sans jamais reprendre contact avec quiconque à l'Institut. Il y avait eu cette petite fille qui n'avait jamais surmonté la douleur de sa séparation avec sa fratrie et qui avait quitté le manoir après deux années difficiles.

Et puis il y avait eu Nozomi Tsuno. À elle seule, elle avait incarné un condensé de tous les problèmes que les professeurs étaient parfois amenés à gérer, qu'ils soient liés à son absence de travail, à son absence tout court, ou à ses relations compliquées avec sa famille.

Elle était arrivée à l'Institut à l'âge de douze ans, encadrée par ses deux parents, droits comme des i et fiers comme des paons. Charles se souvenait très bien de cet entretien, l'adolescente aux vêtements parfaitement repassés et au chignon serré était restée silencieuse pendant que ses parents expliquaient ce qu'ils attendaient de sa scolarité. Il fallait absolument que leur fille continue de pratiquer les activités dans lesquelles elle excellait, le piano, la gymnastique, le dessin, et il était impensable que sa formation intellectuelle pâtisse du fait qu'elle était une mutante. Ils n'avaient fait le trajet depuis le Japon qu'en raison des résultats universitaires brillants du docteur Xavier et parce qu'ils pensaient qu'il serait à même de fournir l'éducation que leur fille méritait. Ils s'attendaient à ce qu'elle continue à pratiquer quotidiennement les quatre langues qu'elle apprenait pour affermir son niveau et ses bulletins devraient être envoyés chaque mois, afin qu'ils puissent vérifier que son parcours restait sans faute.

Inquiet du mutisme de sa future élève et désireux de faire taire ses parents bien trop envahissants, il lui demanda si elle-même était enthousiaste à l'idée de venir au manoir. Celle-ci répondit gracieusement d'un sourire poli et d'un petit signe de tête. Incitée par sa mère, elle en profita pour se lever et faire une démonstration de sa mutation. Montant sur le dossier de la chaise, elle effectua des figures complexes en équilibre sur la pointe des pieds et devant l'air surpris du télépathe, le monsieur Tsuno annonça avec fierté que sa fille était incapable de perdre l'équilibre et qu'elle pouvait tenir debout sur n'importe quelle surface, aussi petite fusse-t-elle.

Après cela, Charles avait signé les papiers réglant l'entrée de Nozomi à l'Institut, qui se tiendrait à la rentrée prochaine, ses parents souhaitant qu'elle n'abandonne pas l'année scolaire en cours dans l'établissement où elle était à ce moment. Une fois la porte fermée, il avait poussé un long soupir en fermant les yeux. Si seulement il avait su la situation que cette inscription allait engendrer...

o0o

Lorsque Nozomi était arrivée pour la rentrée en septembre, il avait été très rapidement visible qu'elle n'appréciait absolument pas d'être là. Loin de ses parents, elle avait abandonné toute prétention de fausse amabilité et se contentait avec ses professeurs et même ses camarades d'une politesse aussi froide qu'irréprochable. Elle n'aimait pas le fait d'être coupée du monde dans le manoir, ayant l'habitude de vivre en métropole depuis sa plus tendre enfance, entourée d'une activité incessante. Elle en voulait beaucoup à ses parents de l'avoir obligée à abandonner à Nagasaki ses amis les plus proches et même après plusieurs semaines, elle ne montra aucune volonté de se mêler aux autres élèves de l'école.

Rapidement, elle commença aussi à ne pas se présenter en cours mais s'organisant pour ne pas manquer deux séances d'affilée d'une même matière et pour toujours être là aux examens. Examens qu'elle passait toujours haut la main. Charles la convoqua dans son bureau au milieu du mois de février et il comprit rapidement que la jeune fille espérait qu'il enverrait à ses parents un rapport défavorable qui lui permettrait de rentrer au Japon.

Le Professeur s'en ouvrit à monsieur et madame Tsuno qui lui répondirent assez vertement qu'au vu des résultats de leur fille ils ne voyaient vraiment pas où était le problème. Devant cet échec patent, Nozomi changea alors radicalement de stratégie et entreprit de ne plus sortir de sa chambre, sauf pour se nourrir, ce qu'elle faisait toujours au milieu de la nuit et pour participer aux week-ends survie organisés par Logan dans les bois. C'était étonnamment le seul cours qu'elle acceptait encore de prendre, tant et si bien que Charles finit par demander au mutant de discuter avec elle pour tenter de lui faire entendre raison. Comme elle semblait en avoir l'habitude, elle écouta et acquiesça très poliment, mais ne changea en rien son comportement.

Au mois de mars le télépathe fit savoir à ses parents que sa patience avait ses limites et que si l'adolescente n'avait vraiment pas envie d'étudier à l'Institut, il était sans doute préférable qu'elle retourne chez elle et qu'elle reprenne sa scolarité au Japon. Deux jours plus tard, ceux-ci vinrent la chercher et il s'écoula à peine une heure avant qu'ils ne repartent, presque sans un mot. La jeune fille ne quitta pas son père du regard tandis que sa mère pliait efficacement les quelques vêtements qu'elle avait apportés. Pendant tout ce temps, aucun des trois ne manifesta le moindre sentiment et quand Charles effleura leurs pensées, il se retrouva face à un mur blanc, sans doute issu de pratiques méditatives. Il ne pénétra pas plus avant dans leurs esprits, mais le télépathe espéra de tout cœur qu'il ne venait pas de jeter l'agneau dans la gueule du loup. Il avait définitivement un très mauvais pressentiment mais maintenant que l'adolescente semblait obtenir ce qu'elle voulait, il lui était très difficile de faire quoi que ce soit.

o0o

Après le départ tendu de Nozomi, Charles s'attendait à tout sauf à ce qu'elle se présente de nouveau aux portes de l'Institut six mois plus tard. Cette fois-ci elle était seule, une petite valise à la main, amaigrie, les traits tirés et les yeux rougis. D'un geste impérieux, elle incita le télépathe à entrer dans sa tête et ne se laissa opposer aucun refus malgré les réticences de celui-ci.

À contrecoeur, il se plongea dans ses souvenirs et assista à son retour à Nagasaki. Il vit comment ses parents l'avaient forcée à prendre des cours par correspondance jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire avant de pouvoir espérer réintégrer son école à la rentrée suivante. Elle avait été pleine d'entrain dans un premier temps, mais elle avait rapidement réalisée que malgré leurs air calme, ses parents n'étaient absolument pas prêts à la laisser s'en tirer sans conséquences et ils avaient fermement refusé qu'elle quitte la maison. Enfermée dans sa chambre, elle avait essayé de s'échapper par la fenêtre mais avait rapidement été rattrapée par la police qui, devant l'absence de traces de blessures avait refusé de croire à une quelconque séquestration. Elle avait appris plus tard que l'inspecteur avait été grassement payé par son père.

Sa mère lui avait assuré que tout était fait pour son bien, qu'elle les remercierait plus tard, que ça ne durerait que quelques mois avant qu'elle puisse retourner à l'école, que ça passerait vite. Alors elle avait rongé son frein, s'était assagie, avait fait tout ce qu'on lui demandait, s'accrochant à ce qui lui était promis. Elle avait passé ses grandes vacances à rattraper les cours qu'elle avait manqués à l'Institut et à prendre de l'avance sur le programme de l'année suivante.

Et quand au mois de septembre elle était enfin retournée dans son école, un an après en être partie, elle ne fut accueillie que par des regards méfiants, apeurés, dégoûtés. Le bruit avait couru sur ce qu'elle était, une mutante, si dangereuse que ses parents avaient même dû l'enfermer, eux qui n'auraient jamais fait de mal à une mouche. Et plus elle se débattait contre les rumeurs plus celles-ci s'enroulaient autour d'elles, comme une toile d'araignée dont elle ne parvenait pas à se défaire. Même ses plus proches amis semblaient se renfermer à son approche, allant jusqu'à refuser de lui communiquer l'adresse que sa meilleure amie avait laissé quand elle avait déménagé, quelques mois plus tôt. Folle de rage, elle avait fini par en venir aux mains et avait envoyé un de ses camarades à l'hôpital. Elle avait découvert à cette occasion que sa mutation, en plus de lui accorder une grande souplesse et un équilibre à toute épreuve semblait aussi augmenter sa force physique, même si elle aurait nettement préféré ne pas le savoir. Il avait fallu toute l'influence de son père pour qu'elle ne soit pas expulsée de l'établissement.

Après cet incident, elle avait été évitée comme la peste. Ceux qui étaient auparavant persuadés qu'elle était dangereuse se voyaient confortés dans leurs positions et ceux qui en doutaient voyaient leurs suspicions confirmées. Haïssant sa mutation qui l'empêchait d'être comme tout le monde, elle en vint à haïr ceux qui avaient exposée celle-ci au grand jour, l'empêchant de la dissimuler comme il lui aurait été si facile de le faire. Lorsqu'elle de décida à ne plus aller en cours et à refuser d'être la petite fille modèle qu'elle était destinée à être, son père s'énerva pour la première fois de sa vie et une dispute violente s'ensuivit. L'adolescente avait hurlé, injurié et brisé des objets dans sa rage. Enfermée derechef dans sa chambre, elle avait préparé une petite valise avant d'enfoncer sa porte à coup de pieds. Elle avait couru dans le salon et avant que ses parents surpris n'aient pu faire un geste, elles les avait assommés et avait pris les économies que sa mère gardait toujours derrière le tableau du salon.

Elle ne savait pas comment elle avait réussi à prendre un avion pour New-York mais elle était certaine de ne plus jamais vouloir remettre les pieds au Japon de nouveau et si le Professeur n'acceptait pas de la reprendre à l'Institut, elle partirait et disparaîtrait définitivement de la carte.

Charles n'avait pas eu besoin d'affronter le regard décidé de la jeune fille pour l'accueillir de nouveau. Il ne connaissait que trop bien ce genre de circonstances et il ne lui fut pas été très difficile d'inciter les Tsuno à penser que leur fille serait bien mieux à l'Institut.

o0o

Les années qui suivirent furent plus calmes. Nozomi s'inséra lentement dans la vie du manoir. Elle se rapprocha des élèves qui comme elle n'avait pas eu une enfance facile. Elle alla à tous les cours, fit ce qu'il fallait pour maintenir un niveau scolaire correct mais abandonna toutes les activités qui avaient un temps été les siennes, exceptée la gymnastique, qu'elle pratiqua de plus en plus intensément à mesure que le temps passait.

Comme les autres, elle s'inventa un surnom, Libra, et l'on fut bien incapable de savoir si elle l'avait choisi en référence à sa mutation parce qu'il signifiait « balance » en latin, ou bien en raison de ses similitudes avec le mot liberté. Car malgré les efforts de tous pour la faire se sentir chez elle et malgré les discours du professeur Xavier, elle ne put jamais s'empêcher d'associer l'Institut à la fin d'une vie qu'elle savait imparfaite, mais qu'elle avait tout de même profondément aimée.

Et quand elle disparut le lendemain de ses dix-huit ans, ne laissant derrière elle que la carte de visite d'un cirque et une copie de son acte d'engagement en tant que funambule, personne ne fut vraiment surpris mais tout le monde espéra qu'elle s'y sentirait enfin à sa place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parce que malgré tout mon amour pour l'Institut Xavier, il fallait bien que quelqu'un ne s'y sente pas tout à fait à sa place...
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un message et à demain ! ^^


	16. Déjà Vu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai toujours voulu écrire sur des mutations impliquant le temps, mais c'est tellement compliqué que j'ai eu du mal à en conceptualiser qui soient viables... J'espère que celles-ci vous plairont et qu'elles ne vous sembleront pas trop tirées par les cheveux. ;-) Et je précise au passage que Scott et Logan font leur apparition, discrète mais adulte, dans ce chapitre.
> 
> Merci à fidjet et à Gentiane94, avec qui j'ai longuement discuté des paradoxe temporels et qui m'a permis d'aboutir aux mutations des frères Lewis. Merci beaucoup.

Le temps. Au cours des longues études qu'il avait faites et qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment terminées, Charles en était venu à la conclusion qu'il s'agissait là d'un des sujets qui passionnait le plus les scientifiques et de manière générale, l'humanité tout entière. Qu'il s'agisse d'anticiper sa marche, par le biais des horoscopes, des oracles, des prévisions météo ou des pronostics sportifs, ou bien de tenter d'en ralentir le cours, la question du temps était au cœur de nombre de grandes interrogations. Il suffisait de constater la diversité des objets qui servaient à le mesurer pour en avoir la confirmation. Mais malgré son omniprésence, le télépathe avait dû constater que les mutations qui lui étaient liées se faisaient bien rares et que quand celles-ci existaient, elle se portaient davantage sur le temps à venir que sur le temps passé. Ce qui était une des raisons pour lesquelles il avait été aussi intéressé lorsque monsieur et madame Lewis l'avait contacté pour savoir s'il accepterait de prendre leurs fils dans son Institut ou au moins de leur accorder un entretien, et qu'ils avaient brossé rapidement le portrait de leurs mutations.

Une semaine plus tard, les deux adolescents se retrouvaient dans son bureau et se trémoussaient sur leurs chaises, comme mal à l'aise de se trouver là. John et Mark Lewis étaient deux frères, respectivement âgés de quinze et quatorze ans, dont le plus jeune avait récemment eu beaucoup de mal à contrôler sa mutation, ce qui avait poussé leurs parents à contacter le Professeur. À l'origine, seul Mark était supposé devenir élève à l'Institut mais son frère avait refusé net d'être séparé de lui et devant l'urgence de la situation, le père et la mère avaient finalement cédé. Car si John s'était révélé être un mutant dès son plus jeune âge, ce qui lui avait permis de grandir avec une mutation qu'il avait plus ou moins apprise à contrôler, celle de Mark était survenue brusquement dans les derniers mois et s'était vite avérée incontrôlable, surtout pour lui.

En effet, du jour au lendemain, il s'était découvert la capacité de faire des sauts de quelques secondes dans le passé, à des moments totalement aléatoires. Dès qu'il sursautait, qu'il éternuait ou même qu'il trébuchait, il se retrouvait deux ou trois secondes plus tôt, ce qui le remplissait de confusion et mettait mal à l'aise son entourage désormais sujette à d'innombrables sensations de déjà-vu. Charles était complètement fasciné par sa capacité. Il avait déjà rencontré des mutants qui pouvaient anticiper voire connaître les réactions immédiates de ceux qui les entouraient, mais c'était la première fois qu'il en rencontrait un qui avait véritablement la possibilité d'effacer ce qui venait d'arriver pour réécrire quelque chose de nouveau. Il imagina d'emblée les nombreuses possibilités que cela offrait et son excitation dut se lire sur son visage car Mark échangea un regard mi-fier, mi-étonné avec son frère qui lui répondit avec un sourire.

Rougissant légèrement, le télépathe réalisa alors qu'il avait accordé jusque là peu d'importance à l'aîné à qui il demanda également des précisions sur sa propre mutation. Celui-ci lui expliqua qu'il était capable, dans une pièce, de remonter mentalement le fil du temps et de revivre passivement les évènements qui s'y étaient produits. Par ailleurs, il savait de source sûre, pour avoir effectué recherches et recoupements, que les scènes qu'il vivait n'étaient pas de simples reconstitutions anonymes, mais pouvaient être de véritables moments d'Histoire, dont le souvenir aurait, en quelque sorte, imprégné l'espace de manière diffuse.

Cette fois-ci, Charles demeura immobile et muet, réalisant peu à peu ce que cela impliquait. En quelques phrases, le jeune homme venait de lui présenter ce qui devait être une des mutations les plus puissantes à laquelle il avait jamais eu affaire. Si John Lewis parvenait réellement à projeter son esprit dans le passé, alors il avait accès à une masse d'informations colossale, et pour peu qu'il arrive avec un peu d'entraînement à contrôler exactement le moment où il désirait se rendre, alors il aurait de quoi faire trembler le monde. Il regarda attentivement l'adolescent et celui-ci lui rendit son regard avec un sourire calme, dont la maturité lui confirma qu'il avait conscience de la puissance qui était la sienne, mais aussi le rassura sur la manière dont il avait l'intention de l'utiliser. Et le télépathe se réjouit de constater, une nouvelle fois, que le mutant semblait tout à fait digne de sa mutation et que celle-ci était en de bonnes mains.

Sans se poser plus de questions, il offrit aux deux frères une place dans son école et ceux-ci eurent à peine l'air surpris d'être acceptés aussi vite. Il espérait juste qu'ils seraient à la hauteur pour s'occuper d'eux, dont les mutations sortaient véritablement de l'ordinaire, même dans un endroit ou traverser les murs et se téléporter étaient des moyens normaux de déplacement.

o0o

Peu de temps après leur arrivée à l'école, les frères Lewis s'y intégrèrent complètement Même s'ils occupaient la même chambre, ils s'étaient peu à peu éloignés de l'autre pour la première fois de leur vie et avaient rejoint des groupes d'amis différents. John se rapprocha des plus âgés voire des professeurs par sa maturité et son intérêt poussé pour les études et Mark préféra rester avec les élèves de sa classe, notamment Kitty et Kurt, dont il partageait le goût de la transgression.

Ne pouvant couper à la tradition qui consistait à être affublé d'un surnom quand on entrait chez les X-Men, les deux frères choisirent de piocher dans le vocabulaire cinématographique, art qu'ils avaient toujours préféré entre tous. John, de par son lien très fort avec le passé, se renomma Flashback, tandis que Mark qui tenait de moins en moins en place à mesure qu'il prenait le contrôle de sa mutation, choisit le significatif Jumpcut. Les deux noms furent immédiatement adoptés et les deux mutants entrèrent ainsi dans la « famille » que constituaient tous les habitants du manoir.

Dans les mois qui suivirent, ils apprirent à tester les limites de leurs capacités et à les maîtriser de leur mieux et bientôt Mark fut capable de remonter le temps de près de dix secondes à un moment qu'il avait lui même décidé. Mais après plusieurs longues discussions avec Charles, avec Hank, mais aussi avec Scott, il décida de ne pas aller plus loin et surtout de ralentir la fréquence de ses sauts car mises bout à bout, les secondes auraient tôt fait de devenir des minutes, les minutes des heures, et les heures des jours. Le tout amplifié à l'échelle d'une vie, il finirait par être plus âgé que son grand frère, ce qui serait assez étrange. Cela ne l'empêcha toutefois pas de continuer à prévenir les chutes d'objets malencontreuses et les pièges dans les cours de survie de Wolverine.

De son côté, John apprit à remonter de plus en plus loin et de plus en plus précisément dans le temps, sous le contrôle de Charles à qui il avait accepté d'ouvrir son esprit pour qu'il puisse lui apporter plus efficacement son aide. Celui-ci apprit ainsi que le jeune homme avait commencé à développer sa mutation en voyant uniquement les évènements violents et horribles qui s'étaient produits dans les endroits qu'il avait visités car ceux-ci laissaient en quelque sorte plus de traces. Il y eut un moment particulièrement difficile quand, étant bien obligé de commencer par l'histoire du manoir, John assista avec des dizaines d'années de retard au suicide du père de Charles, Brian Xavier, qui s'était tiré une balle dans la tête dans son bureau alors que son fils avait cinq ans. Troublés pour des raisons différentes, les deux hommes attendirent plusieurs jours avant de re-tenter l'expérience, en reprenant cette fois l'histoire bien plus tôt.

Le manoir étant de construction relativement récente, le plus jeune eut tôt fait de se retrouver dans la forêt qui existait avant sa construction et il tenta alors d'aller au delà de ses limites pour apercevoir un événement intéressant. Aidé par le Professeur, il finit par pouvoir étendre son esprit bien plus loin et après plusieurs mois de travail intense et incessant et d'essais plus ou moins fructueux, il était parvenu à se détacher totalement de la pièce elle-même pour traverser en pensée l'espace aussi bien que le temps. Même Hank finit par leur faire remarquer qu'il n'était pas raisonnable de rester concentré aussi longtemps mais aucun des deux ne l'écouta vraiment, bien trop grisé par les possibilités. Possibilités immenses mais qui rencontrèrent malgré tout une limite. Après quelques tentatives, il apparut que le jeune homme semblait définitivement cantonné aux choses du passé et qu'il ne pourrais jamais influer sur le cours des choses directement avec sa mutation, contrairement au télépathe.

À Noël, près de huit mois après l'arrivée des frères Lewis à l'Institut, John décida de faire une petite surprise aux habitants du manoir qu'il avait légèrement délaissés. Grâce à Charles qui fit le relai entre son esprit et ceux des autres, il leur donna l'illusion d'être à la cour impériale de Chine au VIIIè siècle, dans la chapelle Sixtine sous les échafaudages de Michel-Ange, d'assister à un bal à Versailles au XVIIIè, et il les fit même entrer dans le port d'Alexandrie alors que le phare était toujours debout et se promener dans les jardins suspendus de Babylone. Une heure plus tard il s'arrêta, épuisé mais ravi d'avoir réussi à faire partager à tous le meilleur aspect de la mutation parfois pesante qui était la sienne. Il ne le regretta pas un instant, même s'il dormit la nuit suivante vingt-quatre heures d'affilées et fut forcé par l'infirmière de garder le lit deux semaines pour cause de surmenage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Une fois de plus, ce jeune mutant est puissant mais d'une grande maturité vis-à-vis de ses capacités car je crois personnellement qu'être doté d'une mutation peut véritablement faire grandir plus vite. Et en ce qui concerne le dernier paragraphe, en tant qu'étudiante en histoire, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. ^^
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu et à demain, pour un chapitre où ceux qui attendent avec impatience le pairing Scott/Logan seront servis. Ça vaut peut être un petit message non ? ;-)


	17. À mon seul désir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour tous ceux qui apprécient le personnage de Jean Grey et qui seraient étonnés de ne pas le voir apparaître dans cette fic, sachez que ce n'est pas parce que je la déteste et que je l'ai sciemment supprimée. Certes, je n'ai jamais particulièrement aimé ce personnage (surtout depuis que je shipe Scott et Logan), mais je ne fais pas non plus un Jean!bashing systématique. En vérité, tous les mutants de l'univers original que je fais participer à cette histoire ont un rôle, même minime, à l'Institut et il s'avère qu'y introduire Jean, ne serait-ce que pour qu'elle fasse partie des meubles, ne trouvait aucune utilité à mes yeux. Je m'excuse donc auprès de ceux à qui ce personnage manquerait...
> 
> Merci à fidjet qui a particulièrement aimé ce chapitre et à Gentiane94 qui m'a permis de corriger quelques incohérences et ambiguïtés...
> 
> À partir de ce chapitre, sera présent le couple Scott/Logan, ceux qui ne l'apprécient pas pourraient s'en trouver gênés donc je préfère préciser. ;-)
> 
> Bonne lecture !

« Vous voulez qu'il revienne.

\- Pardon ?

\- Ce que vous voulez le plus au monde, c'est qu'il revienne. »

Charles recevait dans son bureau un enfant qui allait sans doute devenir un élève de son école. Ethan Mallow était un garçon de dix ans, dont la mutation discrète s'était manifestée très tôt mais avait été dissimulée par ses parents qui avaient tenté de faire comme si de rien n'était. D'aspect fragile, il avait la peau diaphane de ceux qui n'ont pas passé beaucoup de temps à l'extérieur, les cheveux blonds et bouclés et de grands yeux bleus qui reflétaient une maturité bien plus grande que celle des autres enfants de son âge. À ses côtés sa mère, une petite femme à l'air nerveux jetait tantôt des regards désespérés à son fils, tantôt des regards désolés et gênés au télépathe.

« Je suis désolée monsieur Xavier, commença-t-elle en triturant le sac à main qu'elle avait sur les genoux, il est...enfin...il peut savoir ce que les gens désirent le plus vous voyez ? Et une fois qu'il le sait, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de le dire, nous n'avons jamais vraiment réussi à le faire taire. »

Le ton amer de la femme à la fin de sa phrase incita le Professeur à effleurer son esprit. L'image du petit garçon annonçant à sa mère que son père désirait plus que tout filer le grand amour avec une de ses collègues lui apparut si clairement que la scène aurait pu se produire devant ses yeux. Il tâcha de garder un visage avenant alors qu'il comprenait que la femme tenait vraisemblablement son fils pour responsable de l'échec de son mariage, une attitude qui ne le renvoyait que trop à sa propre enfance, qui n'avait pas été des plus heureuses.

« Ne vous en faites pas madame Mallow, dit-il avec un sourire, nous accueillons des étudiants de tout âge qui pour certains n'arrivaient absolument pas à maîtriser leur mutation en arrivant ici. C'est notre travail que de faire en sorte qu'ils finissent par y parvenir.

\- Vous pouvez le prendre alors ? s'enquit-elle sans cacher complètement la note d'espoir contenue dans sa voix.

\- Cette école existe depuis assez longtemps, répondit Charles, mais nous sommes pour l'instant loin d'être à court de places.

\- Vous m'en voyez ravie, souffla-t-elle avec un rire nerveux.

\- Maman voudrait vraiment reprendre une vie normale sans moi, dit le petit garçon d'un ton neutre sans quitter le télépathe des yeux.

\- Ethan ! » s'exclama-t-elle en ayant la décence de rougir quelque peu.

L'enfant n'ouvrit plus la bouche pendant toute la durée de l'entretien, qui fut en somme relativement bref. La femme semblait vouloir remplir les papiers au plus vite et Charles n'avait aucunement le désir de la ralentir. Pendant ce temps, le regard d'Ethan fit le tour de la pièce et se posa sur les étagères couvertes de livres à s'en briser, la grand fenêtre ouverte sur le jardin, avant de s'arrêter sur les photos des différents habitants de l'école qui ornaient le bureau du Professeur. Celui-ci pouvait voir dans ses yeux une lueur de curiosité et, plus ténue, une lueur d'envie.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir réglé les dernières formalités, les Mallow quittèrent le manoir, tous deux pleins d'espoir. De son côté, Charles se laissa aller dans son fauteuil et se passa une main sur les yeux. Lire le plus profond désir. Quelle mutation fascinante. En l'espace de seulement une minute, Ethan avait remis en cause une de ses plus grandes convictions.

Lorsqu'il avait commencé à explorer toutes les capacités de sa mutation, qu'il avait compris que désormais il pourrait lire dans l'esprit des autres comme dans un livre ouvert, il avait pensé qu'il s'agissait là du contact le plus intime qu'une personne pouvait avoir avec une autre. Pendant les années qui avaient suivi, il avait été persuadé, non sans un certain orgueil, qu'avoir accès aux pensées d'autrui, aux secrets les mieux dissimulés d'un individu, aux projets, aux ambitions, aux opinions, lui donnait le droit d'affirmer qu'il savait tout d'une vie. Comme il avait eu tort.

Il était si facile de se mentir à soi-même et même de mentir aux autres en triant ses pensées et en choisissant de mettre en avant celles qui reflèteraient une image satisfaisante de soi-même ou celles qui renverraient l'image que l'on jugerait la plus vraie. Mais personne ne pourrait dissimuler à Ethan ce qu'il désirait le plus profondément, parfois inconsciemment. Charles bien sûr décelait les envies, mais il était obligé d'effectuer un travail de tri avant de pouvoir déterminer qu'elle était celle qui prédominait, et pour peu qu'elle soit enfouie et reléguée comme un élément négligeable, il était susceptible de passer totalement à côté. De passer à côté de ce qui finalement définissait le plus intimement une personne.

Car le désir profond était fondamentalement égoïste, ne tenait compte de rien que des pulsions les plus intrinsèques à l'individu, ne s'embarrassait d'aucun code moral et n'avait aucunes limites. Il était voué à être remplacé sitôt qu'il était assouvi, car l'homme était par nature insatisfait. Ethan était la preuve vivante que même le plus heureux des hommes ne pouvait avoir tout ce qu'il désirait. Charles voulait que l'Institut attire de plus en plus de jeunes mutants, il voulait que tous les jeunes qu'il accueillait grandissent dans la joie et puissent être heureux et fier de ce qu'ils étaient, mais il  _voulait_  qu'Erik revienne. Il voulait que cet homme dont il ne partageait pas les valeurs, dont il condamnait les emportements et qui lui avait finalement fait plus de mal que de bien lui revienne. Et ça ne servait plus à rien de tenter de le nier.

o0o

« Et moi qu'est-ce que je veux le plus ?

\- Non, moi d'abord ! »

Derrière ses lunettes rouges, Scott leva les yeux au ciel avec un léger sourire. Les derniers jours avaient été plutôt calmes, mais depuis que le nouvel élève était arrivé, les plus jeunes mutants de l'établissement semblaient en constante effervescence. Traditionnellement, une heure était prévue tous les soirs après le repas pour que les enfants puissent s'amuser ensemble dans la salle de jeux qui leur était réservée au rez-de-chaussée. Entre les jeux de sociétés, les innombrables livres, la télévision et les quelques ordinateurs, chacun y trouvait son compte et c'était généralement un des moments les plus appréciés de la journée.

Mais ce soir, tous semblaient avoir délaissé les possibilités de la pièce pour s'asseoir en cercle autour d'Ethan, qui ne savait plus vraiment où se mettre. Scott pouvait lire sur son visage qu'il était aussi gêné que ravi de se trouver au centre de l'attention. Tous ses camarades, imperméables à l'idée qu'un désir puisse ne jamais être assouvi ou être complètement irréalisable, souhaitaient savoir ce qu'ils voulaient le plus, comme s'il s'agissait d'établir une sorte de liste de cadeaux de Noël. Cyclope échangea un regard amusé avec Ororo qui s'était assise en tailleur au sol aux côtés des enfants, arborant le sourire doux qui lui était propre.

Ces désirs étaient somme toute assez simples. Plusieurs voulaient juste revoir leurs parents, ou bien devenir des mutants accomplis, l'un voulait absolument avoir une petite sœur, une autre voulait rencontrer Harry Potter et avait d'autorité décrété que le nom de code d'Ethan serait Riséd, une autre voulait aller vivre au Japon et un autre encore voulait littéralement « devenir comme le professeur Summers parce que monsieur vous êtes carrément trop stylé. »

À ces mots, Scott eut une légère quinte de toux tout à fait opportune et l'homme sur lequel il était à moitié affalé ne cacha pas son ricanement. Comme il en avait pris l'habitude depuis plusieurs semaines, Logan était venu aider Scott et Ororo à surveiller les enfants lors de la soirée, ce qui lui permettait de passer un peu plus de temps avec son amant. Faussement irrité, Cyclope lui donna un léger coup de coude avant de se positionner plus confortablement sur lui. Ils observèrent en silence la fin de la « distribution » et bientôt, il fut l'heure d'emmener les enfants se coucher.

Ororo ouvrit la marche, portant le plus jeune qui n'avait que quatre ans et qui s'était endormi sur ses genoux, et Scott et Logan sortirent en dernier, juste après Ethan. En arrivant à l'étage, dans l'aile des chambres, celui-ci s'arrêta brusquement et se tourna vers eux, l'air étonnamment grave.

« Vous voudriez voir la couleur de ses yeux, dit-il en se tournant vers Scott qui se figea imperceptiblement. Vous voudriez vieillir avec lui », reprit-il après un instant de silence, cette fois à destination de Wolverine.

Puis, comme sortant d'une transe, l'enfant leur jeta un coup d'oeil rapide avant de rougir légèrement et de rentrer rapidement dans son dortoir. Les deux mutants restèrent quelques instants immobiles au milieu du couloir avant de se diriger de concert vers leur chambre, de l'autre côté du manoir. Une fois à l'intérieur, Scott alluma sa lampe de chevet et se retourna vers Logan, qui était étonnamment silencieux, pour une raison évidente. Quand ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble, ils ne s'étaient pas préoccupés des détails de leur relation. Relation qui avait de toute façon commencé de manière plutôt...physique. Mais cela faisait maintenant plus d'un an que cela durait et la passade s'était peu à peu transformée en quelque chose de plus sérieux, de plus durable. Même s'ils n'en avaient jamais vraiment parlé, la question de la régénération des cellules de Logan, phénomène qui l'empêchait de vieillir, planait en permanence dans l'air comme une épée de Damoclès.

Perdu dans ses pensée, ce dernier n'entendit pas son amant approcher et il ne revint à lui que quand il sentit une main se poser sur sa joue.

« J'ai fini par m'habituer à ne voir le monde que dans des nuances de rouge, souffla Scott, et même si tu penses que je m'inquiète pour tout et n'importe quoi comme un petit vieux, je peux t'assurer que j'ai encore de belles années devant moi, dit-il avec un sourire en coin. Nous aurons bien le temps de trouver une solution ou de nous entretuer avant que ta mutation ne pose vraiment problème. Et puis, reprit-il après un petit silence, comme le disait un vieux barbu, ça ne fait pas grand bien de s'installer dans les rêves en oubliant de vivre. »

Et sur ces mots, il posa sur les lèvres de l'autre un baiser chaste qui ne le resta pas bien longtemps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu. En tant que fan inconditionnelle d'Harry Potter, le surnom d'Ethan m'a légèrement sauté aux yeux, et il a absolument fallu que je l'intègre à l'histoire. Même si je ne suis pas sûre que les bouquins aient été connus des élèves dans la temporalité que j'ai choisie pour cette fic... Enfin bref, ce n'est qu'un détail. ^^
> 
> Je suis également contente d'avoir intégré le couple que forment Scott et Logan, ce que je n'avais pas prévu de faire à la base mais qui est arrivé finalement assez naturellement. Je crois que ça me manquait trop de ne plus pouvoir écrire sur Erik et Charles. XD
> 
> Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée et je vous dis à demain !


	18. Relativité

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rien à dire aujourd'hui, si ce n'est que Charles ne se calme pas avec l'âge niveau fascination pour les nouvelles mutations. ;-)
> 
> Merci de fond du coeur à fidjet et Gentiane94.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Pour quelqu'un qui avait fait des études de biologie, les mutations étaient un sujet d'études qui ne cessait de fasciner. Avec la découverte de personnes possédant des capacités qui sortaient de l'ordinaire, le sens du mot mutation avait fini par dériver dans l'opinion publique pour ne désigner que ces « super-pouvoirs », qui semblaient apparaître de nulle part. Mais pour un scientifique, le même mot désignait toujours ces altérations exceptionnelles d'un gène qui perdureraient, ou non, selon les lois de la sélection naturelle. Pour désigner ces mutations d'un genre nouveau, ils préféraient parler vulgairement de gène X, même si dans les faits elles affectaient pour exister bien plus d'un gène.

Comment expliquer que celles-ci soient toujours différentes ? Qu'elles ne semblent ni se reproduire chez un autre individu, ni se transmettre sous la même forme aux descendants de celui ou celle qui la possédait ? Au cours de ses recherches, Charles avait fini par découvrir qu'un enfant né d'une mère mutante avait plus de chances d'être un mutant lui-même qu'un enfant né d'un père mutant ou de deux parents ne possédant pas le gène X, mais il était assez difficile d'établir d'autres similarités tant les mutations étaient diverses.

Il avait dénoté au sein des familles de mutants qu'il avait pu croiser, comme les frères Summers, les frères Lewis ou encore Kurt et ses parents Azazel et Raven, certaines ressemblances dans les mutations, mais celles-ci se distinguaient toujours de manière significative, sans qu'il puisse y voir une altération identique du gène X. De même, certaines capacités pouvaient avoir le même objet, celles de Solar et de Goldeneye tournaient autour du soleil, ou bien partager leur manière d'agir, tout comme Iceberg maniait la glace, Pyro maniait le feu, mais elles différaient toujours, de sorte qu'elles étaient toutes véritablement uniques. Et c'était en cela qu'elles intéressaient particulièrement le biologiste que Charles Xavier n'avait jamais cessé d'être.

Parfois, il était même difficile de les classer dans une seule catégorie, comme c'était le cas de la mutation de Cassandra Dawson, qui se trouvait actuellement dans son bureau. Comme Elisabeth Dorchester, l'infirmière de l'Institut, elle pouvait manipuler les cellules, mais les transformations qu'elle leur affectait relevaient plus des altérations liées au passage du temps. Elle pouvait en effet accélérer le vieillissement des êtres, ou au contraire le ralentir.

« Et pouvez-vous agir sur autre chose que des cellules ? demanda le Professeur sur un ton très intéressé.

\- Pas que je sache, répondit la jeune femme dont les yeux, à la sclérotique noire et à l'iris et la pupille blanches, semblaient exercer un étrange pouvoir de fascination. Je ne suis pas vraiment certaine, ajouta-t-elle après un petit silence, mais je crois que je ne peux agir que sur ce sur quoi le temps à une véritable emprise, c'est à dire sur les êtres vivants. Enfin, c'est ce qui me semble le plus logique.

\- Nous aurons bien le temps de le vérifier quand vous serez élève dans cette école, assura Charles avec un sourire. Cela fait partie de notre enseignement que de comprendre les mutations au mieux afin de les amener à leur plein potentiel.

\- Vous me prenez alors ? ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer Cassandra avec espoir. Je pensais que j'étais déjà trop vieille pour entrer dans l'Institut.

\- Bien évidemment, répliqua le télépathe. Nous sommes loin de n'accueillir que des enfants, même si c'est notre but premier, précisa-t-il, il arrive fréquemment que des gens plus âgés séjournent ici brièvement le temps d'en apprendre plus sur eux-mêmes. Vous êtes bien jeune par rapport à certaines personnes que j'ai vues à votre place. »

Et le petit sourire timide que lui adressa la jeune femme lui rappela avec force que malgré le chignon net et le tailleur parfaitement coupé qu'elle arborait, celle-ci n'avait encore que quinze ans. C'était assez difficile à croire compte tenu de la maturité dont elle faisait preuve vis-à-vis de l'usage de sa mutation, mais elle avait tout juste l'âge d'entrer au lycée. Décidément, songea Charles, il semblait bien que les mutants qui avaient pouvoir de jouer avec le temps, à l'instar des psychiques, mûrissaient plus vite que leurs congénères. Question qui sans doute ferait un excellent sujet d'études également.

o0o

« Mais pourquoi tu refuses de le lui demander ? siffla Scott en essayant de ne pas élever la voix. Sa mutation est exactement ce dont tu aurais besoin !

\- Parce qu'elle n'est pas venue à l'Institut pour servir de rat de laboratoire et qu'elle doit être fatiguée d'entendre toujours la même rengaine ! rétorqua Logan avec un mouvement de bras irrité.

\- Tu penses vraiment que les gens lui demandent souvent de procéder au vieillissement de leurs cellules ? ironisa Cyclope en haussant un sourcil.

\- Les gamins ne savent plus quoi inventer pour grandir plus vite, grommela Wolverine en détournant le regard.

\- Cette remarque est totalement absurde et tu le sais pertinemment, répliqua Scott en croisant les bras.

\- Et quand bien même elle serait capable de faire quelque chose, s'exclama Logan, comment est-ce qu'elle serait sensée s'y prendre ? Me faire vieillir tous les jours d'un jour jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus là et que je revienne au point de départ ?

\- Nous n'en saurons rien tant que nous n'aurons rien demandé, s'obstina l'autre. Ça ne coûte rien de lui poser la question.

\- Et dire que c'est moi qui passe pour la brute n'ayant jamais qu'une seule idée en tête », soupira Wolverine.

Scott se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel et l'entraîna par le bras dans la bibliothèque.

À l'intérieur, Cassandra était en plein débat avec John Lewis, avec qui elle avait beaucoup sympathisé. Elle n'était au manoir que depuis quelques jours, mais elle se sentait déjà chez elle au milieu de tous ces élèves qui en un sens lui ressemblaient. S'étant rebaptisée Chrona, d'après le dieu grec du temps, elle s'était assez naturellement rapprochée de Flashback, là depuis peu également et dont la mutation mettait la sienne en perspective. Ils se retrouvaient souvent pour discuter et ils étaient justement en plein dans un débat concernant les avantages et les inconvénients du rajeunissement éternel ou du vieillissement accéléré quand les professeurs Summers et Howlett vinrent les aborder.

Cassandra comprit rapidement de quoi il était question et fut aussitôt intéressée par la mutation de Logan, dont les cellules ne semblaient connaître aucun changement au fil des années. Lentement, elle essaya d'en faire vieillir certaines, même si elle ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi quelqu'un doté d'un pouvoir de régénération aussi efficace pourrait vouloir volontairement s'affaiblir, mais elle se rendit vite compte que le corps de Logan ne la laisserait absolument pas faire. Après quelques essais supplémentaires, elle dut se rendre à l'évidence, elle n'arriverait pas à les altérer. Un peu déçue, elle en fit part aux deux hommes qui échangèrent un regard résigné avant de sortir de la pièce, Howlett en tête.

Elle interrogea son camarade au sujet de leur étrange réaction et John lui répondit que les deux professeurs étaient engagés dans une relation depuis plusieurs années. Même s'il ne se posait pas dans l'immédiat, le problème dû au fait que Wolverine ne vieillissait pas commençait déjà à les inquiéter. Comprenant soudain l'espoir qui avait été le leur, Cassandra se mordit la lèvre et s'en voulut de ne pas avoir fait preuve de plus de tact. Elle se décida à réessayer plus tard, si c'était vraiment sa mutation contre celle du plus âgé, peut-être lui faudrait-il juste davantage s'entraîner pour parvenir à son niveau.

En tout cas, songea-t-elle en regardant son ami, voilà qui mettait fin à leur débat. Vouloir infléchir la marche du temps, dans un sens ou dans l'autre, semblait décidément ne rien apporter de bon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis désolée pour le fatalisme que j'impose à la relation de Scott et de Logan, mais ça collait tellement bien à la mutation de Cassandra que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de les inclure dans ce chapitre. Mais bon, étant une éternelle optimiste, je sais vaguement dans mon coeur que les choses finiront par s'arranger pour eux. ^^
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit message et à demain !


	19. Vers l'infini et au-delà

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parce qu'avec la sortie de Star Wars, l'espace est en ce moment à l'honneur partout, et même dans ma fic. ;-)
> 
> Merci à fidjet et à Gentiane94 pour leur relecture attentive.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

À beaucoup d'égards, l'Institut Xavier était semblable à tous les autres internats du monde. Il était occupé par des enfants de tous âges et par leurs professeurs, les élèves assistaient à leurs cours dans la journée et vaquaient à leurs occupations le reste du temps, celles-ci incluant divers sports, jeux ou autres activités artistiques. Mais en bien d'autres points, on n'aurait pu ôter à l'Institut la spécificité qui était la sienne, à savoir d'être une école pour jeunes mutants.

Pour convenir au plus de mutations possibles, Charles Xavier avait dû ainsi au cours des ans développer des règles ou en supprimer d'autres. Chaque arrivée d'un nouvel élève ou presque avait occasionné une modification du règlement intérieur. Il était ainsi absolument interdit de se servir de ses pouvoirs dans les couloirs depuis que Iceberg avait transformé celui du deuxième étage en patinoire et qu'en glissant Cyclope avait perdu ses lunettes et manquer détruire une aile entière du bâtiment. De même, se téléporter ou traverser les murs pour se rendre d'une pièce à une autre avait été strictement prohibé depuis que Kitty était tombée par hasard sur deux professeurs à moitié nus se bécotant allègrement dans une salle de classe vide et fermée à clef.

À l'inverse, d'autres règles avaient été grandement assouplies. On avait rapidement abandonné l'idée de restreindre l'accès à la salle d'entraînement du manoir, seul espace dans lequel les jeunes mutants pouvaient se permettre de laisser libre cours à leurs capacités en limitant la casse. Et toute idée d'un couvre-feu unique avait également été abandonnée quand le Professeur avait réalisé que certains étudiants avaient besoin d'un temps de sommeil nettement inférieur à la moyenne. Un des élèves avait même pour mutation de ne jamais avoir besoin de dormir et il n'était pas rare de le voir regarder un film à trois heures du matin, alors il eut été vain de tenter de mettre tout le monde au lit à la même heure. Seuls les plus jeunes étaient soumis à un contrôle plus strict, les autres étant jugés assez mûrs pour gérer leur propre temps de sommeil, en sachant que les professeurs ne leur pardonneraient guère s'ils s'endormaient sur leur table pendant les cours.

C'est pourquoi Matthew Knight n'eut aucun mal à sortir de sa chambre au milieu de la nuit ni même à se rendre dans le jardin. Il fut juste arrêté par Logan qui allait se chercher une bière – oui, une bière, à deux heures du matin – mais il lui répondit simplement qu'il souhaitait prendre l'air et le plus âgé se contenta de hausser les épaules, sans doute plus intéressé par l'idée de retrouver le professeur Summers que par celle de voir un adolescent se balader au clair de lune. Ce qui en un sens n'était vraiment pas très professionnel venant d'un membre du corps enseignant.

Une fois à l'extérieur, Matthew ferma un instant les yeux et inspira profondément. Il n'entrait pas dans la catégorie des ceux qui avaient besoin de peu de sommeil, mais sa mutation faisait qu'il avait toujours préféré la nuit au jour, surtout quand le ciel était aussi clair qu'il l'était actuellement. Rouvrant les yeux, il s'éloigna un peu du manoir et se dirigea vers un banc en pierre qu'il appréciait particulièrement car il était situé au-milieu d'un espace dégagé, ce qui lui permettait d'avoir une meilleure vue de la voûte céleste. Après y avoir déposé la couverture qu'il avait apportée, il s'y allongea lentement et enleva ses lunettes, qu'il rangea dans une poche de son pyjama. Ouvrant grand les yeux vers les étoiles, les mains derrière la tête, Matthew se laissa attirer par l'immensité du ciel.

D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne il avait toujours été myope comme une taupe. Il avait toujours porté des lunettes aux verres épais, sans lesquelles il n'aurait pas reconnu sa propre mère si elle s'était tenue à un mètre de lui. Durant ses premières années d'école, il avait été le souffre-douleur de sa classe, le parfait cliché de l'enfant binoclard qui se faisait piquer son goûter à la récré parce qu'il était trop petit pour se défendre. Et puis il y avait eu le cours d'initiation à l'astronomie de CM1.

Il était parti en excursion avec sa classe, suffisamment loin pour que les lumières de Washington où il vivait ne soient pas trop gênantes et dans la nuit, alors que tous les autres enfants se ruaient sur les télescopes pour tenter de distinguer plus précisément la planète Mars qui passait ce soir là dans le ciel, lui avait vu. Émerveillé, il avait retiré ses lunettes et alors qu'il distinguait à peine ce qui l'entourait, il avait vu distinctement et précisément chaque petit point blanc qui piquetait la voûte céleste. Fixant son regard sur le point rouge un peu moins brillant mais aussi plus gros que les autres, il avait plissé les yeux et celui-ci avait semblé se rapprocher vers lui et s'agrandir, s'agrandir tellement qu'il avait fini par distinguer les cratères et les montagnes de la planète, à des centaines de milliers de kilomètres de là.

Le voyant à l'écart du reste du groupe un de ses professeurs s'était approché et lui avait demandé si tout allait bien. Complètement surexcité, le petit garçon lui avait raconté en détails ce qu'il voyait et le plus âgé avait rapidement compris que celui-ci était sans doute un mutant. Il lui avait conseillé de faire semblant de ne rien voir sans jumelles ou sans télescope, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait parlé à ses parents et inquiété par le ton employé par son enseignant, Matthew avait sagement obéi. Il s'était contraint à remettre ses lunettes en se plaçant dans la file que formaient ses camarades, après un dernier coup d'oeil à la planète rouge. Le lendemain, le professeur avait convoqué ses parents et leur avait expliqué la situation, leur précisant que compte tenu de la mutation de leur fils, il serait sage que celle-ci ne s'ébruite pas trop pour le moment, tant qu'il ne serait pas capable de faire ses propres choix, car si le monde scientifique venait à apprendre qu'il était capable de voir à des années-lumières, on risquait de vouloir se servir de lui comme d'un véritable cobaye.

Suite à cela, ses parents avaient contacté l'école de Charles Xavier et à la rentrée suivante, Matthew avait intégré l'Institut dans lequel il avait fait toute sa scolarité depuis, gagnant au passage le surnom de Galaxie. Même s'il avait moins besoin que d'autres jeunes mutants d'apprendre à contrôler sa mutation, ce qui est l'un des principaux buts de l'école, il était tout de même ravi de ne pas avoir à se cacher et de pouvoir utiliser ses capacités quand bon lui semblait sans avoir à craindre d'être forcé à servir de rat de laboratoire. D'autant que, même si à dix-sept ans il avait déjà découvert une centaine de nouveaux corps célestes – qu'il avait signalé sous X à divers observatoires du pays – il s'était rapidement rendu compte que ses centres d'intérêt professionnels ne le portaient guère vers l'astronomie.

Certes, il était fasciné par l'espace et il aurait pu passer des heures à observer le ciel, voyant grossir les systèmes stellaires à mesure qu'il les fixait, essayant d'aller toujours plus loin dans la précision et poussant à l'extrême ce dont il était capable, mais il ne se voyait pas y consacrer sa vie. La quasi-totalité de la communauté scientifique aurait crié au scandale de savoir qu'avec ses capacités il ne se destinait pas à l'étude de l'univers, mais il devait bien avouer que le domaine ne l'intéressait guère et qu'il était hors de question qu'il serve uniquement de télescope vivant. Il lui restait encore un an de lycée à faire à l'Institut avant de pouvoir voler de ses propres ailes, mais il avait déjà entamé des démarches pour faire des études d'architecture, ce qu'il désirait réellement.

Dans le monde actuel, c'était un vrai débat politique et social que de savoir si on devait pousser les mutants à exercer professionnellement dans leur champ de compétences, ce qui permettrait souvent des avancées majeures. En toute logique, de même qu'on ne pouvait obliger un génie des maths à devenir mathématicien, il aurait dû être absurde d'obliger quelqu'un qui pouvait contrôler le climat à devenir présentateur météo. Mais le statut encore incertain des mutants faisaient tomber bien des barrières éthiques et la communauté scientifique était déjà par nature encline à des choix contestables. Certains soirs comme celui-ci, où il était seul avec les étoiles, Matthew pensait à son professeur de CM1. Il avait été trop petit pour le comprendre à l'époque, mais il réalisait pleinement aujourd'hui qu'il lui devait sans doute sa liberté. Il avait totalement perdu sa trace, mais peut-être qu'avec les registres de son ancienne école...

Soudain, une étoile filante traversa le ciel et Matthew tenta de se focaliser rapidement sur elle mais sans succès. Voir précisément de quoi elles étaient faites était l'une des seules choses qu'il ne parvenait pas encore totalement à faire avec sa mutation, tant elles étaient rapides. En un sens, ça le rassurait d'avoir encore une marge de progression. Il dirigea de nouveau son regard vers la galaxie d'Andromède et s'efforça de retrouver le système stellaire qu'il étudiait avant d'être distrait. La contemplation du ciel avait un côté très apaisant et il appréciait la quiétude qui l'accompagnait. Il n'aurait jamais fini d'observer les dizaines de milliards d'étoiles qui composaient l'univers mais peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, il tomberait un jour sur une planète à l'air habitée. Après tout, c'était la nuit, il avait bien le droit de rêver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un peu de poésie dans ce monde de brutes... J'espère que cette mutation toute simple vous aura plu, car je dois avouer que je la trouve touchante même si je ne saurais pas expliquer pourquoi...
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un message, bon début de vacances et à demain !


	20. Œil pour œil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est sans doute un défaut de ma part, mais j'ai souvent du mal à imaginer une mutation cool sans contrepartie négative. C'est un peu paradoxal étant donné que je suis plutôt optimiste de nature, mais c'est comme ça. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, cette mutation doit être la première que j'ai imaginée, bien avant que l'idée de ce calendrier ne germe dans ma tête...
> 
> Merci à fidget et à Gentiane94 pour leur ténacité...
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Au début, Charles crut que les multiples lignes rouges qui ornaient les bras, les jambes et jusqu'au cou de la jeune fille qui lui faisait face, étaient des tatouages. Il faisait chaud en cette fin d'été et elle portait une robe couleur pêche, sans manche, qui laissait apparaître une grande étendue de peau pâle, translucide, où les veines bleutées côtoyaient les marques rouges dans un enchevêtrement complexe. De toute évidence albinos, l'adolescente se tenait bien droite sur sa chaise, les mains croisées sur les genoux, ses cheveux blancs soigneusement coiffées et ses yeux écarlates fixés avec sérieux sur le Professeur. La gravité qu'il lisait dans son regard le mettait mal à l'aise, sentiment qu'il n'avait pas éprouvé avec ses étudiants depuis longtemps.

À l'Institut Xavier, il y avait toujours eu des élèves ayant des mutations plus contraignantes que d'autres. De Scott qui avait été aveugle pendant deux ans avant que ne soient mises au point les lunettes qui lui permettaient d'arrêter les rayons destructeurs émis par ses yeux, à Anna Marie qui ne pouvait toucher personne sans courir le risque de le tuer, le Professeur pouvait affirmer que les mutations venaient hélas bien trop souvent avec un fardeau. Lui-même devait constamment faire attention en présence d'un nombre important de personnes à ne pas abaisser les boucliers télépathiques qu'il avait érigés durant son adolescence, au risque de se retrouver assailli de pensées indésirables ou d'investir inconsciemment les esprit de ceux qui l'entouraient.

Mais généralement, il s'agissait d'effets subsidiaires indésirables de la mutation, rares étaient celles qui en elles-mêmes étaient véritablement empoisonnées. Violet Howard faisait cependant partie de cette catégorie de mutants dont les capacités impliquaient de faire des choix parfois difficiles. D'autant qu'il s'agissait de choix qu'elle avait ignorés devoir faire pendant bien longtemps, ce qui l'avait placée dans une position délicate. Charles pouvait lire dans ses yeux une maturité bien trop grande pour une adolescente de son âge, qui ne pouvait qu'être la conséquence directe d'une mutation compliquée, voire dangereuse.

Lorsqu'elle avait eu sept ans, son petit frère était tombé dans l'escalier de leur maison alors qu'ils jouaient ensemble et la petite fille avait été prise de panique en l'entendant hurler. Sans trop savoir comment, elle avait alors soigné les jambes cassées de celui-ci sous les yeux de leurs parents abasourdis. Rapidement, elle avait alors réalisé qu'elle était capable de guérir la plupart des blessures et, fièrement, elle s'était empressée de rendre service à tous ceux qui lui demandaient. Mais un mois après l'accident de son petit frère, elle commença à voir apparaître des marques rouges sur ses poignets, marques qui la lançaient douloureusement de temps à autre. Elle avait essayé de se soigner elle-même sans succès, avait été voir un médecin qui avait été bien incapable de dire ce qu'elle avait, puis elle s'était habituée à la douleur lancinante et elle avait mis ce problème de côté.

À l'âge de huit ans, elle avait guéri un de ses amis qui avait été renversé par une voiture et les marques atteignaient ses épaules. À l'âge de dix ans elle avait soigné un de ses cousins qui avait fait une très mauvaise chute à skis et ses jambes avaient commencé à se couvrir de lignes rouges tandis que ses bras lui donnaient l'impression d'être régulièrement brûlée avec un fer incandescent. L'année suivante, elle s'emporta avec violence contre une de ses camarades qui, après lui avoir jeté un regard dégoûté, lui avait affirmé qu'elle n'avait pas sa place parmi les « gens normaux ». Celle-ci s'était soudain effondrée en hurlant, les jambes brisées et Violet s'était enfuie en courant, horrifiée. Le soir, devant sa glace, elle constata que les marques sur ses épaules avaient disparu.

Le lendemain, les personnes qu'elle croisa dans la rue se retrouvèrent mystérieusement affublées de petites coupures, de brûlures légères ou de bleus. Quand elle arriva à l'école, tout le monde la regarda avec crainte et à la vue des regards de défiance que lui lançaient ses amis, elle alla s'enfermer dans les toilettes, où elle nota les larmes aux yeux que les marques ne dépassaient plus désormais ses coudes et ses genoux. Elle comprit qu'elle était condamnée à faire payer d'autres personnes pour celles qu'elle avait sauvées, sous peine de souffrir elle-même et elle éclata en sanglots.

Durant les années qui suivirent, elle refusa d'utiliser sa mutation dans un sens ou dans l'autre, mais les lignes restèrent aussi visibles qu'au premier jour. Malgré cela, lorsque sa mère était tombée gravement malade, elle n'avait pas hésité longtemps avant de tenter de la soigner. Elle fut obligée de s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour éradiquer la racine du mal et s'assurer qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, sa mère était guérie mais son corps à elle était entièrement recouvert de marques rouge sang et elle était considérablement affaiblie. Ses parents avaient tenu à ce qu'elle vienne à l'Institut, espérant que le Professeur Xavier trouverait une solution pour aider leur fille.

Charles regarda attentivement les lignes qui semblaient pulser légèrement, comme suivant des battements de cœur, et observa les traits tirés de la jeune fille qui avait esquissé quelques sourires fatigués au cours de l'entretien, sans doute pour le rassurer. Il l'assura du fait qu'il allait faire tout son possible pour lui venir en aide, qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui et rester à l'Institut autant de temps qu'elle le voudrait.

Plus tard, il discuta avec tous les enseignants du manoir en espérant que l'un d'entre eux ait une idée pour éviter que la jeune Violet Howard ne se tue littéralement à la tâche. La réponse ne vint pas immédiatement et pendant plusieurs jours, ils essayèrent simplement de faciliter au mieux l'intégration de la jeune fille. Celle-ci n'eût d'ailleurs pas beaucoup de difficulté à se faire des amis, étant d'une nature sympathique malgré une petite tendance à la mélancolie, et elle ne tarda pas à se rapprocher particulièrement de Malicia, avec qui elle partageait le poids d'une mutation compliquée. Sous l'influence de celle-ci, elle se choisit également un surnom, portant sans trop d'hésitation son choix sur Talion, comme pour se rappeler constamment qu'à l'instar d'une balance, ce qu'elle donnait quelque part, elle devait le prendre ailleurs, tout comme elle devait rendre ailleurs ce qu'elle prenait quelque part.

La solution à son problème immédiat – elle subissait un affaiblissement général de plus en plus prononcé – vint cependant de manière totalement inattendue deux semaines après son arrivée à l'école, quand Logan et Scott revinrent de leurs vacances, un road trip effectué au Nord-Est des États-Unis. Ils furent mis au courant de la situation de la nouvelle élève et Logan proposa aussitôt que Violet déchaîne sa mutation sur lui, qui de toute façon n'était guère sensible aux blessures physiques et autres maladies. Charles avait bien évidemment pensé à cette solution, mais il ne se serait jamais permis de la suggérer, sachant très bien que pour résistant qu'il fût, Wolverine n'appréciait tout de même guère être blessé et avoir recours à sa mutation. Le fait qu'il le propose lui-même en un sens le rassurait et il le remercia chaleureusement. Scott de son côté posa une main sur son bras en lui souriant, heureux mais peu surpris, et Logan haussa les épaules avant de sortir de la salle en grommelant que ça ne servait à rien d'en faire tout un plat et que pour une fois que sa mutation pouvait servir à quelque chose d'utile il n'allait pas laisser passer l'occasion.

Il rencontra alors Violet qui se montra tout d'abord très réticente à cette idée avant de lui faire subir à contrecoeur les conséquences d'un accident de voiture. Au vu des résultats positifs, les marques s'étaient effacées du cou de la jeune fille, il fut décidé que les « séances » se poursuivraient, mais qu'ils les étaleraient sur plusieurs jours pour éviter que lui-même ne soit trop affaibli. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui il aurait préféré serrer les dents et tout faire d'un coup pour en finir, mais son amant avait insisté et comme il s'agissait d'une des seules personnes qu'il n'aimait vraiment pas se mettre à dos, il avait cédé. Scott pouvait être vraiment irritant quand il décidait de faire la tête et puis, Logan devait bien l'avouer, il préférait nettement l'air inquiet que celui-ci arborait quand il sortait de la salle où il travaillait avec Talion à ses remarques sarcastiques habituelles, alors autant faire durer le plaisir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pendant ce défi, j'ai fait pas mal de mutations concernant les cellules et leur manipulation. J'espère que ça ne vous semble pas trop redondant.
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu et à demain !


	21. Au fil de l'eau

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans ce chapitre, je fais référence à des mutants que j'ai déjà fait intervenir dans le chapitre 3, donc si vous ne vous en souvenez pas, je vous invite à retourner le survoler. J'avais pas mal parlé de la mutation de Laura, qui était au coeur de l'OS, mais par contre j'avais juste évoqué celle de son copain Amar, ce que je regrettais beaucoup. Du coup j'ai réparé cette erreur, en me focalisant cette fois sur lui. J'espère que vous aimerez. ^^
> 
> Merci à fidjet et à Gentiane94 qui ont accepté de relire les derniers chapitres dans l'urgence, parce que j'ai de moins en moins de marge à mesure que la fin approche...
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Charles essayait toujours de garder contact avec ses anciens élèves. Même si, les années passants, il en avait eu de plus en plus, il avait veillé à les suivre au moins jusqu'à la fin de leurs études, voire plus si ceux-ci en exprimaient l'envie. Il aimait voir ce qu'ils devenaient, s'ils restaient en contact avec d'anciens camarades, s'ils décidaient de mettre à profit leur mutation au sein de leur vie professionnelle, si au contraire ils prenaient une toute autre voie... Certains revenaient même par la suite à l'Institut pour parler de leur parcours, à la fois pour encourager les jeunes générations de mutants ou pour revoir leurs anciens professeurs.

Et puis parfois, c'était totalement par hasard qu'il tombait sur des visages connus. Comme cette fois où il avait assisté à une conférence d'Aleksander Münde au cours d'un colloque sur l'environnement alors qu'il n'avait plus de nouvelles de lui depuis deux ans, et qu'ils avaient ensuite passé une grande partie de la soirée à discuter pour rattraper le temps perdu. Ou comme la fois où il avait croisé la famille Dhani au cours d'une sortie scolaire au Muséum d'Histoire Naturelle de New-York.

C'était Laura qui l'avait reconnu en premier et qui avait entraîné son mari et leurs deux enfants pour saluer son ancien directeur. En la voyant, Charles ne put empêcher qu'un sentiment de fierté et de contentement s'installe en lui. Elle n'avait plus rien de l'adolescente timide et gauche qui avait franchi les portes de l'Institut près de vingt-cinq ans auparavant. Elle semblait désormais arborer ses particularités physiques avec un grand aplomb, si son pas dynamique, son port de tête altier et son sourire éclatant pouvaient en être les preuves. Elle tenait par la main une petite fille brune aux grands yeux bleus et à l'air émerveillé. À ses côtés, Amar arborait également un sourire amical et portait dans ses bras une autre enfant, plus jeune et à moitié assoupie.

Les deux mutants avaient toujours été très proches et Charles constatait avec plaisir que ce lien était toujours bien présent. Il avait vu l'amitié profonde qui les unissait se transformer en amour peu avant qu'ils ne quittent l'Institut mais ils étaient partis dans deux universités différentes et les nouvelles s'étaient peu à peu espacées. Quelques années plus tard, il avait reçu leur faire part de mariage, mais la situation était alors compliquée au manoir et il n'avait pu se libérer pour assister à la cérémonie. Par la suite, il avait totalement perdu le contact et il était absolument ravi de pouvoir les revoir à nouveau.

S'éloignant légèrement du groupe qu'il accompagnait – Scott, Ororo et Logan sauraient bien se débrouiller sans lui un instant – Charles salua le couple avec chaleur.

« Je n'étais pas sûre que c'était bien vous, commença Laura avec un grand sourire en lui serrant la main, vous aviez plus de cheveux la dernière fois, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

\- Cette coiffure vous allait si bien que je me suis dit que j'allais l'essayer à mon tour, répondit le télépathe sur un ton badin, ce qui fit rire la jeune femme.

\- Nous sommes heureux de vous revoir professeur, reprit Amar en lui tendant à son tour la main. Et nous sommes ravis de constater que l'Institut continue de tourner à plein régime, continua-t-il avec un regard vers le groupe d'élèves qui se trouvait un peu plus loin.

\- Oui, l'école n'a jamais été aussi remplie, sourit Charles. Il y a presque deux fois plus d'élèves qu'il n'y en avait quand vous y étiez désormais.

\- Comme si le fait de voir une toute nouvelle génération ne nous donnait déjà pas un sacré coup de vieux, soupira Laura avec une grimace exagérée.

\- Et que devrais-je dire ? renchérit le télépathe sur le même ton. »

Les trois mutants rirent légèrement à la remarque et Amar en profita pour faire passer la fillette qu'il portait d'un bras à un autre.

« Vous avez des enfants adorables, reprit Charles sur le ton de la conversation.

\- Tout dépend de l'heure de la journée dirons-nous, répliqua la jeune femme avec un sourire en coin.

\- Nous n'avons guère de raison de nous plaindre, ajouta Amar en donnant un coup de coude discret à sa femme. Sophia a huit ans, dit-il en désignant l'enfant qui se tenait à côté de sa mère avec un regard sérieux, et Lily en a trois. Nous avons aussi un fils de douze ans, Liam, mais il a préféré rester à la maison plutôt que de « venir voir pour la centième fois des animaux empaillés dénués de tout intérêt ».

\- Je vois, souffla Charles qui sentait la curiosité de Sophia malgré ses remparts télépathiques. De futurs élèves peut-être ?

\- Pas pour l'instant, répondit Laura en caressant doucement les cheveux de sa plus grande fille.

\- Liam montre bien quelques capacités à demeurer plus longtemps en apnée que les autres garçons de son âge, précisa son mari, et tous nagent très bien, mais rien qui ne laisse supposer une véritable mutation.

\- Papa et maman c'est les plus forts sous l'eau, intervint Lily de sa voix fluette mais avec autorité.

\- Je n'en doute pas, acquiesça le télépathe d'un air docte, ce qui sembla la contenter grandement.

\- D'ailleurs, reprit Laura avec fierté, Amar a récemment signé pour faire partie d'un grand projet océanographique.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit le moment d'en parler, la coupa son époux, l'air gêné.

\- Mais si, répliqua Charles avec intérêt, j'aime toujours beaucoup savoir ce que deviennent mes étudiants. Toutefois, je ne suis pas sûr que ces deux là soient de même avis, ajouta-t-il en regardant les deux enfants. Elles pourraient peut-être rejoindre mon groupe d'élèves ? »

Ayant obtenu l'accord unanime des deux parents, il contacta Ororo par télépathie et elle fut ravie de prendre en charge Sophia et Lily. De manière peu surprenante, celles-ci l'adoptèrent immédiatement et acceptèrent de se rendre au planétarium avec les autres. Le couple et Charles se rendirent ensuite au café du Muséum, où il était plus agréable de discuter que dans la galerie des fossiles.

Sur insistance de Laura, Amar entreprit alors de raconter son implication dans l'étude des coraux dits « d'eau froide » de la Nouvelle-Écosse, qui pouvaient se trouver parfois jusqu'à sept kilomètres de profondeur. Ces coraux étaient assez difficiles à étudier, car descendre au delà d'une centaine de mètres, même pour un plongeur professionnel, était difficile. Il fallait donc envoyer des robots, dont la précision laissait parfois à désirer, surtout dans des récifs coralliens d'une grande fragilité. Très intéressé par le sujet auquel il avait déjà consacré sa thèse, Amar avait alors proposé ses services à un groupe de recherche océanographique qui se trouvait sur place et, une fois n'était pas coutume, sa mutation était tout de suite apparue comme un immense avantage.

Il était en effet le seul être humain au monde à posséder un double système respiratoire, ayant à la fois des poumons dans la cage thoracique et des branchies dans le cou. Elles étaient apparues soudainement, quand le jeune homme avait une dizaine d'années, et ses parents avaient initialement cru qu'il s'agissait de blessures. Après un passage éclair à l'hôpital, il s'était avéré qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'une mutation, ce que la famille Dhani avait mis du temps à assimiler. Finalement, il avait été envoyé à l'Institut, où il avait rencontré Laura mais où il avait aussi appris à maîtriser véritablement ses capacités.

Car il s'était rapidement rendu compte que si respirer quelques minutes sous l'eau était facile, y rester pendant une longue période et vouloir plonger profondément s'avérait plus difficile. Cela lui donnait même de terribles maux de têtes et avait occasionné quelques saignements d'oreilles inquiétants. Après quelques recherches, il avait réalisé que c'était la dualité de ses systèmes respiratoires qui causait problème. L'oxygène utilisé par ses poumons et diffusé au reste de son corps possédait en effet certaines caractéristiques qui supportaient mal la pression des profondeurs. Ainsi, pour utiliser efficacement ses branchies et pouvoir véritablement respirer comme un poisson, Amar devait intégralement expulser l'oxygène « aérien » de son corps pour le remplacer par celui qu'il aspirait sous l'eau.

Il avait eu énormément de mal à accomplir l'opération dans un premier temps car celle-ci était aussi délicate que douloureuse, mais au fil des mois et à force d'entraînements, il avait fini par en faire une sorte de seconde nature. Alors que cela lui prenait au début plus d'un quart d'heure, il parvenait désormais à tout éliminer en quelques minutes. Il n'était alors plus incommodé par les problèmes de pression et pouvait descendre aussi loin qu'il le désirait sans avoir besoin d'effectuer des paliers, à l'instar des plongeurs. Ce qui le rendait très précieux aux yeux de ces derniers.

Il avait ainsi effectué des sorties en mer mémorables avec Laura, qui elle pouvait rester en apnée près d'une demi-heure et facilement dépasser les cent mètres de profondeur grâce à une vitesse de nage très importante. Sans compter que dans son métier d'océanographe, sa mutation s'avérait extrêmement pratique au quotidien, puisqu'il était de surcroît doté d'une grande résistance au froid et qu'il voyait très bien dans l'obscurité. Il n'était pour l'instant pas descendu au-delà de deux kilomètres – ce qui le faisait déjà passer pour une légende aux yeux de ses confrères qui le suivaient parfois en bathyscaphe – mais il avait pour rêve et pour objectif de pouvoir un jour explorer le Titanic par lui-même, ce qui nécessiterait qu'il descende à plus de trois mille mètres de profondeur.

Finalement, un sujet de conversation en entraînant un autre, Charles resta discuter avec ses anciens élèves pendant près de deux heures et ils furent contraints de quitter le café à la fermeture du musée. Dehors, ils retrouvèrent Ororo et les deux petites filles, Logan et Scott étant déjà partis pour raccompagner les autres élèves à l'Institut. Lily s'était endormie sur les genoux de la mutante, laquelle racontait à mi-voix une histoire à Sophia qui l'écoutait presque religieusement. Amar et Laura repartirent en portant leurs enfants après avoir promis à Charles qu'ils ne manqueraient pas de passer l'Institut pour parler de leur parcours et pour saluer ceux qu'ils avaient connus.

Le télépathe les regarda partir avec un sentiment mitigé, à mi-chemin entre la fierté et la mélancolie. C'était fou comme le temps passait vite. À ses côtés, Ororo avait compris son humeur et proposa de l'inviter à dîner pour lui changer les idées. Revenant dans le présent, Charles accepta avec un sourire et ils se rendirent dans un restaurant que la jeune femme connaissait bien et qui proposait des spécialités ivoiriennes. Alors qu'il la suivait, il réalisa à nouveau à quel point il avait de la chance de connaître autant de personnes remarquables. Fonder cette école avait décidément été de loin la meilleure idée qu'il ait jamais eue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oui, la fin est un peu nostalgique mais mine de rien, il s'est écoulé presque trente ans depuis le début de cette histoire, plus de la moitié de la vie de Charles... Ça doit lui faire bizarre. ^^
> 
> J'aime toujours autant écrire sur des enfants, je crois que ça se sent d'ailleurs, et j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Bonne soirée et à demain !


	22. De l'autre côté du miroir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je me suis un peu inspirée de l'œuvre de Lewis Carroll pour les deux protagonistes féminins. J'espère qu'ils vous plairont. ^^
> 
> Merci à fidjet qui à pardonné mon envolée lyrique de la fin et à Gentiane94 qui m'a aidé à clarifier certains points peu clairs de la mutation.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

La plupart du temps, il y avait une explication tout à fait rationnelle et scientifique aux mutations. Qu'elles agissent sur le physique, sur les éléments, sur d'autres personnes, que leurs causes soient évidentes ou dissimulées, elles finissaient presque toujours par pouvoir être explicitées par qui prenait le temps de les étudier. Mais dans le cas de la mutation d'Alice Shard, Charles n'arrivait même pas à entrevoir ne serait-ce qu'un début de résolution. Et devant le mystère qu'elle présentait, il n'était pas vraiment sûr d'avoir envie de savoir.

Comme à son habitude, il avait reçu l'enfant dans son bureau. Elle était entrée accompagnée de sa sœur aînée, Isabella – qui apparemment n'était pas une mutante elle-même – car leurs parents n'avaient pas pu se libérer pour la conduire à l'Institut. Âgée de neuf ans, Alice était atteinte d'une pathologie rare qui avait calcifié les articulations de ses genoux et l'empêchait de se mouvoir sans béquille. En la voyant, Charles eut un pincement au cœur en songeant aux quelques années qu'il avait passées en fauteuil roulant, avant l'intervention d'Elisabeth Dorchester, et de l'impuissance qu'il avait ressentie au quotidien en ce temps là. Le fait qu'une enfant souffre de problèmes similaires lui était insupportable.

Heureusement, Alice elle-même ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper autant, si l'on en jugeait par son sourire avenant et la rapidité à laquelle elle se déplaçait sur ses béquilles. Avec ses longs cheveux blonds à peine coiffés, ses grands yeux bleus pétillants et curieux, ses tâches de rousseur, ses fossettes et l'énergie qu'elle semblait irradier, on aurait dit un farfadet échappé d'une forêt enchantée. À l'inverse sa sœur, d'au moins dix ans son aînée, était une jeune femme au teint laiteux, aux cheveux sombres et à l'air profondément doux. Elle portait sur sa cadette un regard aimant et Charles n'aurait pas eu besoin d'être un télépathe pour percevoir le lien profond qui les unissait.

Il avait fait asseoir les deux sœurs face à lui, de l'autre côté de son bureau, et l'entretien avait commencé par des questions d'usage destinées à cerner un peu la future élève et à la mettre en confiance. Alice répondait poliment – sa bonne éducation était visible – et laissait parfois la parole à sa sœur pour les points plus techniques. Au bout de quelques minutes, le regard de Charles fut attiré par un étrange phénomène qui se produisait derrière les sœurs Shard. Sur l'étagère de l'autre côté de la pièce, un livre venait de s'envoler pour s'ouvrir tout seul à hauteur d'homme, comme si quelqu'un le feuilletait. Se yeux se posèrent de nouveau sur les jeunes filles qui le fixaient avec un air mutin, les coins de la bouche légèrement relevés.

« Laissez-moi deviner, commença le télépathe, télékinésie ?

\- Pas exactement, sourit l'aînée.

\- Vous devriez vous retourner professeur, continua Alice d'un ton léger. »

Haussant un sourcil perplexe, Charles fit ce qui lui était suggéré et seule son image de vieil homme respectable l'empêcha alors de se lever d'un bon sous la surprise. Faisant pivoter son siège, il s'efforça de regarder alternativement et rapidement l'enfant assise dans une chaise de l'autre côté de son bureau, ses béquilles posées à ses côtés, et la figure qui se dessinait dans le miroir auquel il faisait habituellement dos.

Dans la glace, il pouvait clairement discerner son air abasourdi, Isabella les jambes croisées et les mains sur les genoux, mais également une Alice fièrement campée sur ses deux jambes près de l'étagère, le livre entre les mains et un air terriblement farceur sur le visage. Pour capter son attention, le reflet reposa alors l'ouvrage, qui produisit un son mat contre le bois du meuble et fit quelques pas dans la pièce avant de retourner s'asseoir. Devant les yeux ronds du professeur, la véritable Alice laissa échapper un rire franc et agita la main comme pour saluer son reflet.

Dans le miroir, celui-ci fit de même, comme revenu à sa fonction première, et Charles remarqua alors que contrairement à sa propre image et à celle d'Isabella, celle d'Alice ne semblait pas être inversée, puisque qu'elle avait également levé la main droite. Toujours confus, Charles essaya de comprendre comment l'enfant pouvait manipuler une représentation d'elle-même causée par des facteurs totalement extérieurs, comment celle-ci pouvait montrer le dos de l'enfant alors qu'elle faisait face au miroir et surtout comment la-dite représentation pouvait influer sur des objets existants véritablement. Peut-être était-ce un mélange entre illusion et télékinésie ? Peut-être...

« C'est étonnant n'est-ce pas ? l'interrompit la voix douce d'Isabella, le tirant de ses pensées.

\- En effet, acquiesça Charles, même pour moi qui commence à avoir vu mon lot de mutation, c'est assez surprenant. Et tu peux interagir avec tout ce qui se trouve dans ce miroir ? demanda-t-il en s'adressant directement à Alice.

\- C'est plus difficile avec les reflets d''êtres vivants, commença celle-ci, parce qu'ils résistent. »

Pour illustrer son propos, son reflet se leva d'un bond, enjamba la table en déplaçant au passage quelques papiers, et s'assit en tailleur en face du professeur qu'il effleura légèrement. Charles sentit sur son épaule un toucher fantomatique mais il eut beau y poser à son tour la main, il ne sentit que de l'air.

« Vous ne parviendrez pas à me toucher, dit calmement Alice, ce n'est qu'une image, je ne sais même pas comment j'arrive moi-même à entrer en contact avec d'autres objets.

\- Comment perçois-tu ce...double ? s'enquit le télépathe en observant le reflet descendre du bureau pour en faire le tour.

\- Je ne saurais pas l'expliquer, répondit l'enfant avec hésitation. C'est un peu comme une troisième main, je n'y fais pas vraiment attention, je lui demande de bouger et il le fait. Les contraintes ne sont pas les mêmes que dans le monde réel. Tout semble, comment dire, plus léger en quelque sorte. Comme s'il n'y avait pas d'épaisseur. Je peux y faire des choses qui me seraient impossibles ici.

\- Que se passe-t-il quand tu sors du miroir ? souffla Charles, qui observait d'un air fasciné le reflet exécuter des figures de contorsion de plus en plus compliquées.

\- Rien du tout, répliqua Alice d'un ton assuré, je ne peux pas sortir du cadre. En vérité, il n'y a rien au delà de la réflexion que je vois donc je ne peux pas le quitter. Vous pourriez avoir l'impression que mon reflet agit alors qu'il ne s'y trouve pas, mais je peux moi-même toujours me voir. Il faut que mon reflet existe avant que je puisse le manipuler. Désolée de vous décevoir professeur, mais je ne suis pas, à l'instar de mon homonyme, capable d'aller au delà du miroir, conclut-elle avec un sourire énigmatique.

\- Et quand il y en a plusieurs ?

\- Pour l'instant je n'ai essayé qu'avec une ou deux glaces, répondit la mutante en haussant les épaules, mais je suppose que c'est comme pour la coordination des mains des musiciens, ça doit être une question d'entraînement.

\- Ce qui est la raison pour laquelle nous sommes ici monsieur Xavier, reprit Isabelle qui s'était faite discrète. Nous avons beaucoup entendu parler de l'Institut et nous sommes sûrs qu'Alice y serait très heureuse et pourrait y développer son plein potentiel.

\- Ça ne fait aucun doute », conclut Charles en hochant la tête.

Il jeta un dernier regard au reflet d'Alice, qui tournait sur lui-même en riant aux éclats sans un bruit, avant de se retourner définitivement vers les deux sœurs. Inscrire un nouvel élève était une affaire sérieuse qui n'admettait pas de distraction.

o0o

Comme l'avait prédit Isabella, Alice ne tarda pas à se faire une place au manoir. Pour la première fois de sa vie, personne n'était gêné en la voyant ou ne la regardait avec pitié parce qu'elle avait du mal à marcher. Si l'habit ne faisait parfois pas le moine ailleurs, ici tous savaient que se fier à l'apparence d'un mutant pour juger de ce qu'il était à l'intérieur ou de ce dont il était capable était un très mauvais calcul. Ainsi, Alice ne tarda pas à se faire des amis qui comprirent rapidement que ce qu'elle perdait en mobilité, elle le compensait dix fois en optimisme et en curiosité. La sienne semblait sans limite et chaque occasion était pour elle bonne pour apprendre quelque chose de nouveau. Et le temps qu'elle ne passait pas à explorer le monde, elle le passait à s'explorer elle-même, tâchant de connaître sa mutation dans les moindres détails.

Au fil des mois et des années, elle apprit à exploiter toutes les surfaces qui s'offraient à elle. Elle se fit géante, naine, multiple. Après avoir évolué dans les miroirs comme s'ils étaient de véritables mondes en trois dimensions, elle revint à ce qu'ils étaient réellement, à savoir de simples images unidimensionnelles. Et dans les miroirs convexes, appelés aussi miroirs œil de sorcière, elle réussit en se mettant au premier plan à saisir dans une seule main une armoire qui se trouvait derrière elle et dont le reflet était réduit à la taille d'un timbre. Et on put alors voir la véritable armoire s'élever réellement dans les airs sous le regard inquiet de son propriétaire.

Par la suite, Alice s'évertua surtout à pouvoir maîtriser simultanément le plus de reflets possibles. Dans ce but, elle passa de plus en plus de temps dans une des salles du rez-de-chaussée qui avait en son temps servi de salle de danse et qui conservait encore toutes ses glaces. Elle commença par considérer que chaque reflet était l'émanation d'un même « membre fantôme » et elle fit accomplir le même mouvement à deux, trois, cinq, dix d'entre eux. D'abord simples, les mouvements se firent de plus en plus recherchés. Comme elle l'avait imaginé des années plus tôt lors de son entretien, elle travailla comme une musicienne qui jouerait d'une main, puis de l'autre, battrait la mesure et les temps de ses deux pieds avant de chanter pour s'accompagner.

Et quand elle eut face à elle une armée d'images prête à obéir à ses ordres, elle entreprit de donner à chacun une âme. Petit à petit, telle une marionnettiste virtuose, elle apprit à manier ses reflets avec précision et doigté, presque avec élégance. Elle qui aurait tant voulu être danseuse, qui avait vu plus de représentations chorégraphiées à l'opéra que de films au cinéma, mais qui par un coup du sort était clouée au sol, se retrouva à seize ans avec le plus étrange et le plus fascinant des corps de ballet.

Choisissant de se renommer Coppélia, selon la tradition de l'Institut, comme la poupée qui prenait mystérieusement vie dans le ballet éponyme, elle entreprit de monter en musique de véritables scénettes. Parfois, elle conviait les autres habitants du manoir à venir la voir, en veillant à les mettre hors de portée des miroirs. Elle éteignait alors la lumière, s'asseyait au centre de la pièce en s'entourant de quelques bougies et elle lançait la musique. Un à un, ses reflets se mettaient en mouvement, comme animés d'une vie propre. Dans un silence uniquement troublé par les notes qui s'échappaient de l'enceinte, Coppélia semblait se démultiplier à l'infini, tournant, virevoltant, s'envolant, à demi-réelle, presque palpable.

Et alors Alice, la jeune fille toujours souriante qui semblait ne rien apprécier autant qu'une bonne bière en bonne compagnie et qui arborait ses béquilles comme d'autres des talons aiguilles, alors Alice avait l'impression de renaître. Elle ne l'avouerait sans doute jamais, mais c'était dans ces moments là, dans ces moments de grâce, quand elle fermait les yeux et qu'elle pouvait percevoir tous ces cœurs qui battaient à l'unisson du sien, qu'elle se sentait la plus vivante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ça vous a plu et à demain pour l'OS le plus absurde que j'ai jamais écrit de toute ma vie.


	23. De la vérité dans l'air

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici déjà l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette fic... Entre nous, au vu de son aspect décousu et un peu absurde sur les bords, je pense que ça se voit. J'espère que ça vous plaira, le style est très différent du reste. ;-)
> 
> Merci à fidjet et à Gentiane94 qui ont beaucoup aimé cet OS et qui l'ont relu avec amour.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Charles n'avait volontairement pas divulgué aux habitants de l'Institut la nature de la mutation du nouvel élève. C'était une grande première, car il veillait généralement à ce qu'au moins le corps enseignant soit au courant pour éviter les accidents. Mais compte tenu du fait qu'elle ne présentait aucun danger, il avait préféré cette fois garder le secret, prévoyant déjà les situations cocasses qui allaient en résulter. Ce n'était sans doute par très professionnel de sa part, mais cela faisait plus de trente ans qu'il était directeur de cette école et il avait bien le droit de s'amuser un peu.

Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'Institut accueillait un adolescent autour duquel il était impossible de mentir. Charles n'aurait plus qu'à rester à proximité de Martin Barlow pendant quelques jours, le temps que l'on se rende compte de ce dont il était capable. D'ici là, il pourrait sans doute apprendre tout un tas de choses intéressantes. Il espérait juste que Martin pouvait, lui, dissimuler légèrement la vérité.

« Et toi, tu es capable de mentir ? demanda le télépathe à la fin de l'entretien, juste pour vérifier.

\- Oui, mais maman m'a toujours dit que c'était mal alors j'évite.

\- Elle a bien raison, mais pour une fois, on va dire que tu as le droit, ce sera notre secret.

\- Vous ne voulez pas que les autres sachent qu'ils ne pourront pas mentir ?

\- C'est ça.

\- Vous êtes un professeur bizarre.

\- Je dirige une école à l'existence légale plus que douteuse, une équipe de super-héros non reconnue par le gouvernement qu'elle défend et je suis de surcroît télépathe, donc je pense que ça peut s'expliquer.

\- Vous avez de la chance que mes parents aient préféré attendre à l'extérieur, parce que je n'aurais eu aucune chance d'entrer dans cet Institut sinon.

\- C'est effectivement très probable. »

Et dans les jours qui suivirent l'installation de Martin au manoir, Charles ne fut pas déçu de son choix. Il assista à plusieurs conversations qui n'auraient jamais pu avoir lieu dans ses rêves les plus fous, entre des personnes habituellement, sinon réservées, du moins discrètes. Il eut l'impression d'être de retour à Oxford, au temps où il avait moins de scrupules à utiliser sa mutation et où il avait appris énormément de choses sur ses amis au cours des innombrables soirées auxquelles il avait participé.

Ainsi un soir, alors qu'il remontait un couloir du deuxième étage, il entendit des éclats de voix fuser de la chambre de deux leaders des X-Men, et il ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter un instant pour tendre l'oreille.

« Si je t'exaspère autant, la porte est juste là Logan, je ne te retiens pas !

\- Bien sûr que si tu me retiens Scott ! Ces lunettes doivent altérer plus que ta perception des couleurs pour que tu sois le seul à ne pas réaliser que je suis raide dingue de toi.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- C'est n'est un secret pour personne, je ne me suis jamais autant senti chez moi qu'ici et ce n'est pas seulement parce que les matelas de l'Institut sont les plus confortables que j'ai jamais testés. J'ai la trouille pour toi à chaque fois qu'on part en mission, ton odeur est la première que je repère dans une pièce pleine de monde et j'ai plus envie de t'embrasser que de te frapper quand tu te montres insupportable, ce qui arrive souvent.

\- C'est...touchant ? tenta Scott avec hésitation. Et je peux savoir pourquoi je n'apprends tout ça qu'au bout de cinq ans de relation ?

\- Le concept du loup solitaire, ça te dit quelque chose ? rétorqua Logan.

\- Tu veux dire comme quand on est le premier à penser à protéger les enfants en cas de danger, quand on va rassurer au milieu de la nuit ceux qui ont fait un cauchemar ou quand on porte les plus jeunes sur son dos parce que ça les amuse ? ironisa l'autre.

\- Ta bouche sait-elle faire autre chose que proférer des remarques sarcastiques ?

\- Le loup sortirait-il du bois ? »

Charles entendit ensuite ce qui ressemblait à un grognement suivit aussitôt d'un cri étouffé et d'un son mat, et il jugea opportun d'opérer une retraite stratégique. En faisant les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de sa chambre, il songea que la mutation de Martin devait être drôlement puissante pour que ses effets se fassent sentir aussi loin de l'endroit où lui-même se trouvait. Ce qui expliquait sans doute que la totalité du manoir ait semblé être sous son influence toute la journée.

Une fois dans sa chambre, il se mit en pyjama et se rendit dans la salle de bain. Dans le miroir, il eut la surprise de croiser un regard bleu pétillant qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps et qui semblait lui donner dix ans de moins. Un sourire s'étira lentement sur ses lèvres et il se retint de rire légèrement en se disant qu'il flottait définitivement dans l'air quelque chose d'étrange.

o0o

Le lendemain, au petit-déjeuner, Charles sirotait tranquillement son thé quand une altercation éclata à sa droite entre Ororo et Scott.

« C'est toi qui a cassé le vase Ming il y a un mois ? éructa le mutant.

\- Oui et alors ? répondit calmement son interlocutrice.

\- Et alors ce n'est pas à toi que le Professeur a jeté un regard accusateur le lendemain !

\- Quelle importance ? Ce n'est pas comme si toi et Logan n'aviez jamais rien cassé en vous battant ou en faisant Dieu sait quoi !

\- Sauf que ce vase était précieux et que pour une fois ce n'était vraiment pas de notre faute !

\- De toute façon, tout le monde s'en fiche, rétorqua Ororo en levant les yeux au ciel. Charles, tu n'en avais rien à faire de ce vase ?

\- Rien du tout, répondit Charles en s'essuyant légèrement les lèvres avec une serviette de table en lin, il appartenait à ma mère et je l'ai personnellement toujours détesté.

\- Et voilà ! s'exclama Ororo avec un mouvement de bras. On ne va pas en faire un drame.

\- Quand je pense qu'on s'est senti coupables à cause de ça et qu'on a été en racheter un, gémit Scott. Et la Vénus en argile, c'était toi aussi ?

\- Ah non, ça c'était Bobby, mais j'ai promis de le couvrir. »

Secouant légèrement la tête, Charles laissa les deux mutants compter les points pour se concentrer sur la conversation qui se tenait à sa gauche, entre Martin et Kitty.

« Et sinon, tu as une idée du surnom que tu voudrais avoir ? demanda celle-ci en attrapant la marmelade.

\- Oui, répondit le nouvel élève avec solennité, désormais, on m'appellera Invino !

\- Invino ? Mais ça ne veut rien dire ?

\- Mais si, parce qu'in vino veritas !

\- Je crois honnêtement que c'est le pire surnom qui ait jamais été inventé, répliqua Kitty après un petit silence. Et pourtant on fait partie d'une équipe qui s'appelle les X-Men. »

Charles leva les yeux au ciel. Il faudrait peut-être qu'il dise un jour à Alex que le nom qu'il avait trouvé pour l'équipe n'était pas une si bonne idée que ça finalement...

Le petit-déjeuner s'acheva relativement calmement, si l'on exceptait l'arrivée de Logan et le quasi-scandale qu'il avait fait en apprenant pour le vase Ming. Alors que la table s'était presque entièrement vidée, le télépathe sentit arriver sur le perron deux esprits qu'il connaissait bien. Il s'attendait à la visite de Hank, mais la présence de l'autre le remplissait de joie. Quittant rapidement la salle à manger, il alla à la porte et salua chaleureusement le mutant bleu avant de le laisser à Ororo et de se tourner vers l'autre homme.

« Erik, quelle bonne surprise ! Tu as fait bon voyage ? commença-t-il avec un grand sourire.

\- Atroce, j'ai dû supporter Hank pendant tout le trajet et tu sais à quel point il est devenu bavard avec le temps. J'étais à deux doigts de l'éjecter de la voiture, mais Raven m'en aurait voulu et supporter ses foudres est bien la dernière chose que j'ai envie de faire en ce moment.

\- Tu exagères, Hank devait simplement être content de te revoir. Mais c'est vrai que tu as une petite mine, tu es malade ?

\- Je suis vieux, ça fait vingt ans que je me bats en ayant l'impression de brasser du vent et il est possible que j'ai mangé quelque chose qui ne soit pas passé à midi, ça te suffit ? Je peux savoir pourquoi tu ris comme ça ? Tu trouves drôle de me voir misérable ?

\- Jamais mon ami, je suis juste content de te voir, tu m'as manqué.

\- Toi aussi Charles, il ne se passe pas un jour sans que j'ai envie de te voir ou envie de toi tout court. D'ailleurs je me disais que plus tard...

\- Erik ! l'interrompit Charles avec de grand yeux.

\- Quoi ?

\- Nous sommes au milieu du hall.

\- Et ? demanda Erik en haussant un sourcil.

\- Et il y a des enfants ici.

\- Et alors ? Ce n'est pas comme si personne ne connaissait la raison principale de mes visites régulières.

\- Je me demande si mon idée était si bonne que ça finalement, marmonna le télépathe comme pour lui-même.

\- Quelle idée ?

\- Tu te souviens de ce nouvel élève dont je t'ai parlé ?

\- L'équivalent sur pattes du sérum de vérité ?

\- Eh bien il est assis juste derrière toi et il est visiblement très efficace.

\- Ah, répondit simplement Erik en marquant une pause. Charles, il va falloir qu'on parle.

\- Mon bureau ?

\- La chambre, ça ira plus vite. »

Charles acquiesça d'un simple signe de tête sous le regard amusé de la plupart des élèves qui passaient par là et sous le regard médusé de Martin. Les choses prenaient décidément bien trop d'ampleur, il était plus que temps d'arrêter les frais, autorisation directoriale ou pas.

o0o

Peu à peu, les choses revinrent à la normale. Il s'avéra que la mutation de Martin reposait sur des phéromones qu'il sécrétait et qui agissaient comme une sorte de drogue sur ceux qui l'entouraient. L'entraînement aidant, il apprit à les libérer quand il le désirait et dans des quantités qu'il choisissait avec rigueur. Il parvint également à cibler plus précisément une ou plusieurs personnes, ce qui lui permettait d'exercer une forme de contrôle sur la discussion, et non plus de s'adresser à des gens qui donnaient l'impression d'être sous l'emprise de substances plus ou moins illicites.

Durant les années qui suivirent, le jeune mutant refusa toujours de reconnaître qu'il avait forcé la dose à son arrivée pour montrer au Professeur qu'on ne plaisantait pas avec la manipulation, aussi minime soit-elle. Comme ça, il n'aurait pas non plus à reconnaître qu'il avait fini par perdre légèrement le contrôle de la situation.

Par ailleurs, tout le monde s'accorda à dire qu'il valait mieux enterrer l'affaire et ne pas s'attarder sur certaines révélations. Clairement, personne n'avait été dans son état normal pendant quelques jours et ç'aurait été comme rappeler constamment à quelqu'un les choses qu'il avait dites étant bourré. Seuls Scott et Logan semblèrent un peu affectés par ce qui s'était passé. Désormais, ils n'avaient plus peur de mettre des mots sur ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre et si quelqu'un avait un problème avec ça tant pis pour lui. Ce qui faisait d'ailleurs penser à Charles que...

« Quelque chose me chiffonne Logan, demanda-t-il au mutant en le prenant un peu à part, comment se fait-il que tu aies également subi l'influence des phéromones alors que ta mutation te permet normalement de résister à l'alcool, aux poisons et à tous types de drogue ?

\- Disons que ça faisait un bail qu'il fallait que je vide mon sac alors quand j'ai senti ces machins flotter dans l'air, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut prétendre ne pas avoir été maître de soi-même après avoir dit quelque chose d'embarrassant.

\- Et si Scott s'en était rendu compte ?

\- Je comptais beaucoup sur l'adage qui dit que l'amour rend aveugle. »

Et Charles n'insista pas, après tout, il avait sans doute adopté inconsciemment la même technique avec Erik.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que cet OS un peu léger vous a plu ou qu'il vous a au moins fait rire et pour la dernière fois cette année, je vous dis à demain !
> 
> PS : Et souhaitez moi bonne chance parce qu'entre nous, l'OS de demain, je n'ai pas encore commencé à l'écrire. XD


	24. La musique adoucit les cœurs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je poste ce chapitre un peu plus tard que les autres parce que je viens tout juste de le finir. Je n'étais pas en avance DU TOUT. Mais bon, pari tenu tout de même, alors j'espère que cette histoire vous a plu.
> 
> Merci du fond du coeur à fidjet et Gentiane94 pour leur patience et leur soutien sans faille tout au long de ce défi. Merci à fidjet pour la relecture aussi rapide que précise et efficace de ce dernier chapitre et merci à Gentiane94 à qui j'ai pensé très fort en écrivant l'histoire de la mutante d'aujourd'hui. Merci.
> 
> Aux autres, je souhaite tout simplement une bonne lecture ! ^^

Cecilia Cornwell était l'élève la plus âgée qui ait jamais été accueillie par l'Institut. Généralement, les élèves n'avaient pas l'âge d'entrer au collège quand ils y arrivaient, mais Cecilia avait déjà dix-sept ans quand elle avait franchi pour la première fois les portes du manoir Xavier, plus de trente ans plus tôt. Charles se souvenait très bien de son entretien, c'était une des rares fois où Erik avait été présent, lui qui d'habitude laissait à Charles le soin du recrutement pour ensuite s'occuper des mutants une fois qu'ils étaient élèves. Mais cette fois, il avait tenu à être là, sans doute intrigué par l'âge de la jeune femme.

Lorsqu'elle s'était présentée à l'entretien, ses longs cheveux roux relevés en une queue de cheval haute, son maquillage discret mais bien présent et le tailleur pantalon qu'elle arborait avaient de surcroît contribué à la vieillir légèrement. Elle leur avait annoncé qu'elle s'était inscrite dans une école de chant lyrique extrêmement réputée et qu'elle avait envisagé d'y commencer sa scolarité après avoir obtenu ses A-Levels. Mais elle avait très récemment découvert qu'elle était une mutante et elle avait alors pris une année sabbatique pour tenter d'en apprendre plus sur sa mutation qui restait encore bien vague à ses yeux.

Au bout d'un moment, Charles avait commencé à entendre un étrange sifflement dont l'intensité n'avait fait qu'augmenter, tant et si bien qu'il avait fini par grimacer de manière visible. À ses côtés, Erik secouait légèrement la tête, comme pour chasser une mouche invisible. En voyant cela, Cecilia s'était aussitôt confondue en excuses en leur disant que ce n'était pas la première fois que de tels incidents arrivaient, et qu'il s'agissait en réalité de sa mutation. Apparemment, la jeune femme était capable de jouer sur les vibrations des tympans des gens qui l'entouraient pour leur faire entendre des bruits imaginaires. Le sifflement et le bourdonnement avaient alors diminué d'intensité sans toutefois disparaître totalement. Après quelques explications, ils avaient compris que sans être vraiment insupportable, la mutation de Cecilia pouvait rapidement devenir irritante si elle n'apprenait pas à mieux la contrôler.

De plus, elle souhaitait ardemment devenir chanteuse d'opéra, objectif qu'elle ne pourrait jamais atteindre si, à la moindre contrariété, elle vrillait littéralement les tympans de ses auditeurs. Elle avait en effet découvert que ces phénomènes se reproduisaient souvent chez ses proches quand elle était en colère ou nerveuse, mais ceux-ci n'avaient jamais auparavant pensé à l'attribuer à une mutation quelconque. C'était uniquement parce qu'un des membres du jury du concours d'entrée dans son école de chant était lui-même un mutant doté d'une ouïe sur-développée qu'elle avait compris. Elle avait failli rendre sourd le pauvre homme qui lui avait alors recommandé l'école de Charles Xavier, ouverte depuis peu, et dont il avait entendu beaucoup de bien. Ayant démontré son sérieux et possédant par ailleurs une voix remarquable, la jeune femme avait réussi à s'arranger avec l'école pour retarder son entrée dans l'établissement d'un an, en se faisant accorder un simulacre de dispense médicale.

Le télépathe n'avait pas hésité longtemps avant de la prendre pour élève. Dispensée des cours contrairement à ses camarades, elle avait ainsi passé une année entière à l'Institut, en se préoccupant uniquement de travailler à maîtriser sa mutation et à l'utiliser au mieux de ses capacités. Elle s'était rapprochée de Sean en raison des légères similitudes que présentaient leurs mutations et ils avaient entamé une relation amoureuse qui n'avait toutefois pas duré bien longtemps. Ils s'étaient séparés, visiblement en bons termes, lorsque Cecilia avait quitté l'Institut, un peu moins d'un an après y être entrée.

Même si la maîtrise qu'elle avait de sa mutation était encore loin d'être parfaite, compte tenu de son degré de précision, elle en savait néanmoins assez pour ne plus importuner son entourage et pour rejoindre le cursus qu'elle avait toujours rêvé d'intégrer. Elle avait encore une grande marge de progression, mais les mois qu'elle avait passés à l'Institut s'étaient avérés extrêmement formateurs tout de même. Elle avait commencé par se rendre parfaitement maître d'elle-même, aidée de Charles, en usant d'un mélange d'introspection et de méditation afin de limiter au possible les vibrations qu'elle envoyait inconsciemment quand elle était nerveuse. Chose qui lui serait toujours utile dans sa vie future, si elle parvenait comme elle le désirait à monter sur les planches, pour lutter contre un trac inévitable.

Elle avait ensuite appris à contrôler les vibrations les plus basiques, du genre de celles qu'elle avait auparavant provoquées sans le vouloir. Un sifflement continu, un bourdonnement incessant, le bruit du vent, le ressac de la mer... Elle avait fini par devenir une véritable banque de sons naturels à vertu apaisante, ce qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment anticipé. En parallèle, elle avait aussi travaillé à toucher de plus en plus de personnes possibles, ce qui nécessitait qu'elle s'adapte simultanément à différents types de tympans, certains étant plus sensibles que d'autres.

Finalement, à son départ, elle était capable de faire entendre des sons un peu plus élaborés, comme des murmures de voix indistincts, des cris d'animaux ou quelques notes jouées sur un piano, et elle pouvait atteindre une petite vingtaine de personnes. Elle commençait même à entrevoir une utilité artistique à sa mutation, qu'elle n'avait eu de cesse de développer durant les années qui avaient suivi.

Charles n'avait pas gardé beaucoup de contacts avec cette élève en particulier, mais il avait suivi son ascension fulgurante dans le monde de la musique grâce aux nouvelles que recevait de temps à autre Sean et à quelques articles de presse glanés dans divers journaux. La jeune femme était sortie major de sa promotion à l'école de chant, après avoir passé quatre ans à travailler d'arrache-pied. Il était clair qu'elle avait de l'ambition et elle avait mis toutes les chances de son côté pour que ses dons naturels l'emmènent le plus loin possible. Durant l'année qu'elle avait passée à l'Institut, tous avaient pu constater le grand sérieux qu'elle mettait dans son entraînement, mais ce sérieux n'avait fait que s'accroître par la suite.

Dix ans après sa sortie de l'école, Cecilia possédait une grande réputation sur la scène lyrique new-yorkaise et elle avait déjà interprété quelques grands rôles, malgré son jeune âge. Et un jour, alors qu'elle avait près de trente ans, elle avait disparu. Les plus folles théories avaient couru sur cet événement, on avait dit qu'elle était malade, qu'elle avait craqué sous la pression, ou même qu'elle était morte en rentrant de sa dernière tournée. Au manoir, la nouvelle avait fait peu de vagues, que ce soit parce que les élèves ne portaient que peu d'intérêt à la cantatrice, ou parce que ceux qui s'en étaient inquiétés avaient été rassurés rapidement par Sean, qui avait reçu une lettre de la jeune femme disant qu'elle avait pris de longues vacances.

Deux ans plus tard, elle était revenue, immédiatement propulsée sur scène par les contacts qu'elle avait gardés, et ce avec un tout nouveau type de spectacle. Grâce à sa mutation, elle était devenue la première femme à pouvoir chanter en s'accompagnant elle-même d'un orchestre entier. À force de travail, elle était parvenue à reproduire des sons d'une grande complexité. Elle avait analysé les vibrations de chaque instrument, écouté durant des centaines d'heures de grandes œuvres du répertoire, étudié des dizaines de partitions dans le moindre détail, et elle était désormais capable de faire entendre un orchestre au grand complet.

Elle joua à guichet fermé dans des salles de quelques centaines de personnes pendant des mois. Les critiques la renommèrent Euterpe, la décrivant comme une nouvelle Muse tant ses représentations avaient en elle quelque chose de magique. Compte tenu du fait que toute la partie instrumentale de ses spectacles n'étaient audible que par les spectateurs, aucune retransmission télévisuelle n'était possible et elle se résolut bientôt à se lancer dans une tournée mondiale, au cours de laquelle elle parvint à se produire dans des salles de plus en plus grandes.

Le début de chaque représentation se passait dans un silence absolu. Là où d'habitude on entendait les instruments s'accorder, Cecilia prenait le temps d'analyser les tympans de chaque sectateur de la salle. Aucun retardataire n'était accepté, pour des raisons évidentes, et il lui fallait toujours un petit quart d'heure de concentration avant de commencer à chanter. Il était arrivé quelques fois qu'une personne n'entende que la voix de la jeune femme, mais celle-ci était en elle-même si vibrante, si riche et si belle, qu'il n'y avait jamais eu aucune plainte. Chaque concert était unique et pendant le temps que dura sa tournée, les salles ne désemplirent pas. On réservait sa place des mois voire des années à l'avance, et elle devint un phénomène mondial avant même d'avoir quarante ans. Cecilia avait rempli son pari.

Grâce à sa position éminente, elle avait pu au cours de ses voyages défendre la cause mutante avec une efficacité remarquable. Par le biais de la musique, langage dont l'universalité ne faisait plus de doute, elle avait rejoint Hank McCoy, premier mutant à être entré en politique, et Charles Xavier, professeur reconnu mondialement pour ses travaux, dans la liste de ceux qui avaient le plus aidé à faire reconnaître positivement les mutants. Et c'était ainsi qu'elle était de nouveau entrée en contact avec le télépathe.

Pour la première fois depuis des années, elle allait donner une représentation aux États-Unis, et cette fois dans une des plus grande salle de New-York, le Metropolitan Opera. Elle avait envoyé plusieurs semaines auparavant un certain nombre de places au parterre à Charles, en lui disant qu'elle serait ravie que lui et les étudiants de l'Institut viennent la voir lors du concert qu'elle donnerait le soir de Noël. Pris de court car il ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'élève ayant passé le moins de temps à l'Institut de toute sa carrière garde souvenir de lui, mais ravi de la proposition, Charles avait accepté l'invitation.

Le soir-même, le manoir au grand complet s'était déplacé, seuls ceux qui rentraient chez eux pour les fêtes n'étant pas présents. Les élèves étaient encadrés par tous les professeurs. Ororo était radieuse dans sa longue robe fourreau, Scott impeccable comme à son habitude et Logan avait pour une fois fait l'effort de mettre un costume, au plus grand plaisir de son amant. Même Charles avait mis un vieux smoking qu'il ne pensait pas avoir toujours dans son armoire. Il n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'occasions de le ressortir ces derniers temps.

Alors qu'ils faisaient la queue devant l'opéra – ils avaient pris beaucoup d'avance mais apparemment ça n'avait pas suffit – Charles eut la surprise d'apercevoir un visage connu dans la foule. Erik. Suivant son regard, Scott fit un petit sourire avant de lui expliquer brièvement :

« Un des élèves s'est désisté au dernier moment, alors on a pensé à lui. Ça n'a pas été simple, il a fallu contacter Hank qui a appelé Raven qui a accepté de lui en parler, mais on s'est dit que ça vous ferait plaisir. Joyeux Noël Professeur », conclut-il avec un clin d'œil avant de s'éloigner pour retrouver Logan qui lui prit discrètement la main.

Charles s'éloigna un peu du groupe et rejoignit Erik qui n'avait pas mis beaucoup de temps à le repérer, ce qui n'était guère étonnant.

« J'espère que tu t'es abstenu de mettre un cardigan, commença ce dernier avec un regard amusé.

\- Je vois que tu t'es abstenu de ramener ce casque hideux, poursuivit le télépathe sur le même ton.

\- Ce n'est pas l'idéal pour profiter de la musique », conclut Erik avec un sourire en coin.

Charles sourit à son tour et il ne put s'empêcher d'envoyer à son interlocuteur une vague de contentement.

« Je crois bien que c'est la première fois que nous nous voyons en dehors de l'école, reprit le plus âgé.

\- Et dire qu'il nous aura fallu plus de trente ans pour en arriver là, continua le télépathe sans arriver à se départir de son sourire.

\- Il faut un début à tout et un récital ne me semble pas être une mauvaise idée pour une première fois.

\- Ça ne me semble pas être une mauvaise idée du tout », répéta Charles ne trouvant rien de mieux à dire.

Finalement, ils restèrent debout sous la neige à se regarder dans les yeux sans parler. Et ce fut Ororo qui dut venir les tirer par le bras pour les faire entrer dans la salle, tant ils avaient fini par oublier le reste du monde et surtout l'heure de la représentation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà déjà la fin de ce défi... Merci de m'avoir suivie et merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un message, ça me fait toujours très plaisir.
> 
> Je vous souhaite d'excellentes fêtes et vous dis à très bientôt sans doute !


End file.
